Family Ties
by LostInDisney
Summary: Emily Prentiss was dead. Gone. 15 years later and Emily's about to learn that coming back from the dead isn't going to be easy. Can she repair her shattered relationships with all the team including her daughter? A/U also Reid/Prentiss pairing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N, Here's my new story, this one is all written and I'll put the first chapter up tomorrow probably and then update every Wednesday from then. I'd like to give a big thank you to criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak who helped me out with some parts of the story you rock! :) I really hope you like this one, it's AU so again I hope you like it if you do you can review ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine the only thing I own are original characters. **

Emily hadn't needed to use this number in nearly fourteen years, yet she knew it off by heart. When she left she'd promised herself she'd only call it if her life depended on it. At first it had been nearly impossible to resist calling it but as the years went on the desire to call it faded, there was always a burning urge: but over the years it got more bearable. But this time it was vital. Doyle had found her. She was in danger once again. When she left she'd promised that if he ever found her again she'd call for help. This time she was keeping that promise. She dialled the number: ignoring the churning anxiety in her stomach.

"Agent Jareau" sounded a familiar voice.

"JJ it's me, he found me. I need your help."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

** Hi, I just want to say thanks for the amazing response I've had to this story. I know the Prologue wasn't much but I promise it does get better. So like I said I'm going to be updating this weekly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

** So I hope you all like it and that you review, sub and favourite. **

There was a peaceful quiet in the Reid's apartment… A stillness. The occupants were still in their beds; savouring those last few moments of undisturbed bliss.

When the dreaded alarm rang, the apartment seemed to spring into life. Doors were slamming open and closed. Water started running in the bathroom, and the coffee pot started brewing.

The first into the kitchen was Spencer Reid, he walked over to the toaster and put in three slices of bread before moving over to the cupboard to get two mugs and started to pour one de-caff and one normal coffee. This had been the usual routine for years now, it had been strange at first, always doing things for himself and another person, like making two meals in the evening. But now it was something that was second nature to him and honestly he enjoyed it. He was always the one who people babied and looked after it was a nice change to be the one who was doing the looking after; he leaned back on the counter with his mug in his hands taking careful sips.

"Morning dad." His daughter chimed as she walked into the kitchen brushing her shoulder length raven hair then pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Morning sweetie" he smiled handing her a coffee. "Happy Birthday" he added, handing her a wrapped present.

"Aww dad, I said I didn't want anything." She smiled, taking the present "but thank you." She added. She slowly opened the carefully wrapped present, she felt her mouth drop as she saw a first edition "_Wuthering Heights". _"Oh my god dad, thank you so much." She thanked giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know that maybe you'd of liked a tablet or something but, I saw this and…" He trailed off.

"Dad, it's perfect. I love it honestly." She smiled. "Umm do you think you'll be home tonight?" She asked.

"I should be. Why do you want to do something?" He replied buttering the toast; that had just popped out of the toaster.

"Is this the De-caff?" She asked.

"Yeah, wait how do you know it's De-caff?"

"I'm not stupid dad" she replied grabbing the mug and taking a sip "and no I don't want to do anything, Wednesday is a kind of crap day to have a birthday. I was sort of hoping we could go and see mom." She replied looking intently at her toast.

"If that's what you want to do Meghan." He said sitting opposite Meghan.

"Is it okay for me to go to the BAU after school? Aunty Pen, is on about seeing me on my birthday" Meghan smiled.

"Sure, I think its best it Garcia wants to see you." He chuckled.

"You don't think she's trying to throw me a party do you?" She asked rolling her eyes. She loved her aunt but sometimes the parties could be a bit much, especially for someone who hated attention.

"Nothing would surprise me with you aunt." He said. "Come on I'll drive you to school." He said putting the breakfast things in the dishwasher.

"Thanks." Meghan said. She picked up her bag and put on her shoes and a jacket waiting as her dad finished getting ready. She looked to her left and saw a picture of her family hanging up on the wall. Next to it was a picture of her and her dad, followed by a picture of her and her mom and dad and her, then a picture of her and her mom. Life hadn't exactly been easy growing up; her mom had died when she was 18 months so she didn't remember much of her. Since her dad worked in the BAU he travelled a lot which meant he wasn't always there, but despite that they still had a healthy relationship and she never missed out on girl stuff because of her two aunts who were like second mothers to Meghan. "I'll see you later mom." Meghan said quietly as she walked out of the door with her dad.

XXX

Spencer walked into the BAU, ready for another day of never ending case files. It somehow amazed Spencer that he ever let Meghan leave the apartment sometimes. He had tried being the over protective dad and it backfired leaving him and Meghan not speaking at all and her wondering in and out of the apartment at all hours completely ignoring him just to prove that he was being paranoid.

"Hey kid, how's the birthday girl?" Morgan called to him from across the bullpen.

"She's good" Reid replied walking over the desk.

"Just good?" Morgan asked as he sat on the edge of Reid's desk.

"Yeah, you know she hates her birthday." Reid replied his eyes locking with a picture on his desk. Morgan followed his line of sight to the picture of Meghan just a couple of hours after she was born.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked up at Morgan "Yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe she's 15." Reid replied quietly. "I can't help wander if E… if she thinks I've done a good job with Meghan" Reid almost whispered, staring longingly at the picture.

"Emily would have been so proud of Meghan and you." Morgan said patting Reid's shoulder.

"Yeah, umm I think we should get back to work" Reid said grabbing a file and burying his head in it. Morgan took the hint and stood up to go back to his office. He quickly took one last glance at Reid. He thought after all this time, he'd of been able to at least say Emily's name, clearly not.

XXX

JJ knocked on Hotch's office door before walking in.

"Hey JJ, are you okay?" He asked setting his pen on his desk and moving his files to the side. JJ took a seat opposite.

"I got a call last night" She said. "It was from her." JJ looked into Hotch's eyes waiting until she saw the bulb light in his head.

"Oh" was all he could say.

"She called me last night; she seems to think he's found her. She's coming back here. JJ said.

"She's coming back here?" Hotch repeated needing clarification.

"Yes, here. I made some calls she's got a safe flight and an escort back to the BAU, she'll be here around four." JJ informed Hotch.

"We have to tell the team don't we?" Hotch said. JJ thought she could see a small ounce of nervousness in his eyes, after all they had kept this secret for 14 years. It was a long time to suddenly tell them. It was practically ripping open old wounds. But it needed to be done.

XXX

"Hey G-man, can I do anything for you?" Garcia asked Reid,

"Hey Garcia, I was just wandering if you have those files I asked you for?" Reid said, walking into the office.

"Yup, you guys really need to get me to do something that will at least take me more than five minutes." She winked. "How's Meghan?"

"She's fine, thank you for finding that book for me" Reid thanked.

"No problem sweet pea, so she really liked the book?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, she loved it" Reid replied.

"Wow, she really is just like her dad." Garcia joked. Reid chuckled lightly he shook his head then caught a big blue lump in the corner of the office.

"What's that?" Reid asked looking at the lump.

"Oh that's for my most favourite god-daughter" Garcia smiled wheeling over to the lump. She picked it up and stretched it out to its full length, revealing that it was a banner. Saying 'Happy 15th Birthday Meghan!' Garcia smiled at her work of art. "I also made cupcakes and an awesomely amazing birthday cake." Garcia grinned like a chesire cat.

"Garcia, that's really sweet, but you know she'll hate the attention" Reid replied looking at the banner.

"Exactly, but it's about time she broke out of that shell of hers, besides it's my gob as a fairy god mother to spoil her beyond belief." Garcia smiled.

"She'll be here around five, and this time ask Hotch before you set it up." Reid smiled standing up, leaving the office.

"Woah G-man" Garcia chimed.

"What?" Reid asked spinning around.

"For a genius you can sometimes be dumb." Garcia laughed handing him the files.

"Thanks Garcia." Reid smiled.

"Any time sweet pea." Garcia grinned; going back to her screens.

"Oh Garcia?" Reid asked popping his head around the door.

"Yes?" Garcia replied twirling her chair around.

"Have you seen JJ? I haven't seen her all day" Reid asked.

"Umm no she's been in a meeting with Hotch all day I think" Garcia answered; turning back to the screens.

"Okay bye" Reid said closing the door for good this time.

Reid walked back to the bull pen, seeing the blinds in Hotch's office closed. He thought it was strange that they were closed. He looked at the time it was nearly four o'clock. He sat at his desk, knowing that he should at least finish another two files before Meghan came down.

"Hey Spence, we need you in the conference room" JJ said coming up behind him.

"Umm sure, we don't have a case do we?" He asked, hating to leave Meghan on her birthday.

"Can you just go to the conference room please" JJ replied walking up to Morgan's office. Reid stood up and walked to the conference room.

Once they were all seated in the conference room, Hotch stood knowing that no matter what he was going to say, this was going to hit the team hard. He looked at each of their faces before beginning. "Fourteen years ago, I had to make a decision for the welfare of this team." He looked at each of them knowing that what he was going to say would crush them, "As you know Emily had lost a lot of blood after her battle with Doyle." He looked at the confusion in his teams faces. "The doctors were able to stabilise her. She was airlifted to another hospital, her identity was strictly need to know. She stayed there until she was well enough to travel. She was given several different identities and as far as we know she has spent the last fourteen years in Paris…" He could see the betrayal in every ones faces; they had been lied to for fourteen years.

"She's alive" Garcia stated her voice full of tears and shock.

"Yes." Hotch replied his face giving no emotion.

"But we buried her." Was all Reid was able to say, this could not be happening Emily was dead.

"It is something I take full responsibility for, any issues…" He didn't get to finish before Morgan interrupted.

"Any issues, yeah I have issues." Morgan argued.

"Wait, her identity was need to know. Don't you think I needed to know? I mean I'm the one that has spent the last 14 years bringing up our child completely on my own!" Reid shouted, still hung up on the fact that they didn't feel the need to let him know this.

"Oh my God" Garcia whispered as every ones head turned to the door.

There she was standing in the doorway, a ghost from his past. She looked at him eyes full of tears and apologies.

"I'm so sorry." Was all she said. This was much harder than she expected it to be.

Spencer stood up from his chair and took one look at her. "This is crazy." He spat as he ran out of the room.

XXX 

After she had given everybody a hug she sat down on a chair. "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you." She apologised for the fifteenth time.

"We are just glad to have you back." Garcia smiled hugging Emily tightly again; just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I promise I'll explain everything fully to you." She promised looking directly at Derek who still looked shocked and hurt. "But I need to talk to Spencer first." She finished, standing up to go find him.

"How do you know where he is?" JJ asked the brunette.

"I have a fairly good idea." Emily replied sadly.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Morgan asked before Emily left the room. She turned and smiled at him.

"No; but thank you for the offer." She smiled before taking a deep breath and walking out of the room; to go to find Spencer.

XXX

"Hey Meg, wait up!" A voice called out to her.

Meghan stopped in her tracks looking behind to see her best friend Stacey, trying to catch up to her.

"Hey Stace" Meghan smiled, as her friend caught up to her.

"I swear to god you walk quicker than half the people in this school run." Stacey joked.

"Umm thanks?" Meghan questioned.

"So are we still on for Friday?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah should be." Meghan replied.

"Do you think your dad will be in town?"

"Probably."

"Hey you okay?" Stacey asked, turning Meghan to face her. Meghan wasn't a loud person but she was usually a lot chattier than this.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You're a really bad liar." Stacey laughed. She gave Meghan a hug. "It's the whole birthday thing isn't it?" Stacey asked.

Meghan pulled away and nodded her head slightly.

"You know you could always ditch your aunts' party for you and come to the mall with me; we can go shopping and pretend it's a normal day." Stacey suggested.

"I would, but…" Meghan started.

"I know you don't want to hurt her feelings." Stacey smiled. "Sometimes you are too sweet for your own good."

"Trust me with everything they see, I don't mind them making a big fuss of me to lighten up their day." Meghan said.  
>"You know me and my aunt just have a beauty night on my birthday." Stacey replied.<p>

Meghan smiled. Stacey and Meghan had become friends when they were about seven. Stacey's mom and dad had both died in a car accident. They met at the same counsellor and had been best friends ever since. "Yeah my dad would love that." Meghan joked.

Stacey laughed. "Yeah okay good point there. Maybe you could, I don't know have a movie night?"

"I think we are going to my moms grave and have a take out and just watch the TV or something. Spending time with my dad I don't mind, it's the party I'm dreading." Meghan explained.

Stacey waved at her aunt as she pulled up outside the school, "Maybe next year you could just ask her not to do one, or go away for your birthday?" Stacey suggested. "Do you want a lift?" She asked.

"No it's fine, but thanks. I'll call you later" Meghan promised.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye" Stacey said; giving Meghan one last hug then getting in her aunts car and driving away.

Meghan smiled at her friend. She started walking to the bus stop, she rummaged through her bag and got out her new book, and started reading intently.

XXX

Emily started walking through the grounds; the grass sinking beneath her feet. She looked at each of the headstones she past. It felt a bit surreal to be walking to her own grave. She noticed that some were much better kept than others. She couldn't help wander whether hers would be one that was forgotten about, or whether it was well kept. She walked further into the grave yard; keeping her head down. She didn't want to draw any unwanted attention.

She eventually found him. There was a stone bench sat directly across from a headstone. He was just sitting, as still as possible, he looked deep in thought. She wandered whether he had in fact heard her approach.

Emily sat down next to him. She didn't look at him; she kept her gaze directly ahead. Her breath hitched when she saw her name sketched onto the stone. It was well kept with fresh flowers. She looked at it and found herself thinking it was quite twisted that she was here looking at her grave.

She felt herself tense as a hand found hers. She'd missed the warmth of his hands, the soft texture, yet firm grip. Truthfully she's missed any kind of human contact. She wandered if he even knew he was holding her hand. She could feel someone staring at her. Slowly she turned her head meeting his soft hazel eyes. The anger and betrayal had almost disappeared from his eyes. There was another set of emotions that had made home in his eyes now… hurt, confusion, pity.

"I keep thinking this is some kind of weird dream." Spencer finally said.

"It's not." Was all Emily could say.

"When you first… I kept wishing that you'd walk back through the door. It feels wrong now." Spencer stated.

Emily could feel tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry." She choked.

"I know. Why now?" He asked.

"Doyle found me." Emily replied. Spencer looked away from her and back to the grave. "I wanted to come back, believe me, I spent everyday missing you. Honestly if I thought that for one second I could come back without putting anyone in danger I would of. But it wasn't safe." Emily explained.

"Yeah." Spencer replied.

"I promise Spencer, not a day went by when I didn't want to call you and let you know that I was okay and that I loved you." She reasoned.

"Just me?" Spencer asked.

"No, not just you Spencer. I missed her too." Emily explained knowing who he was referring to.

"Are you back for good?" Spencer asked Emily.

"Yeah, I made a mistake by going last time. I'm not doing it again." Emily retorted.

"What if Doyle finds you?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think he'll find me straight away, moving back here was a fairly risky thing to do, but when he does. I'll tell you all, and we'll find him together." Emily answered.

Spencer was quiet for a few moments. Emily wasn't sure she wanted to ask this but she had to.

"So did you ever meet anyone else?" She blurted out.

Spencer chuckled a bit. "Morgan sent me out on a couple of dates, but no I never did. Did you?" He replied.

"No me neither, I left loving you and I never stopped." Emily stated.

Spencer looked away from her again. "I understand if you don't feel the same way any longer, and I would understand completely. I just want you to know how I felt… how I still feel." Emily said softly, feeling a tear fall down her face. To her surprise Spencer turned to face her and wiped the tear off her cheek.

"I don't know where my head is, at the moment, but I know three things for certain. I won't ever forget what you put me and Meghan through. I don't forgive you yet either…" Spencer let his hand fall from Emily's cheek. Emily could feel more tears fall from her eyes. Spencer's free hand soon found Emily's other hand. "But taking all that into account, I do know that I still love you." He finished.

Emily felt her mouth drop. She was sure it was like in cartoons where the person's mouth would literally drop to the floor. When Emily regained her ability to talk, she closed her mouth. "You do?" She cried.

"Yeah, I don't know why, I mean I'm furious at you, what you did was stupid and inconsiderate to the team and especially Meghan. But still, I love you." He commented.

"I know I promise I will never ever do it again." Emily swore.

"You'd better not; because you hurt me more than I thought would be possible. I'm giving you a second chance, if you really love me, you'd never pull a stunt like that again." He instructed,

Emily smiled the first real smile she'd given in years. "I love you." She sobbed.

"I love you too." He replied.

He leant forward and captured her lips with his. There was gentleness to it, but at the same time it was passionate and desperate. Both of them had forgotten how their lips had fit together perfectly. Spencer traced Emily's lips with his tongue asking permission for entrance. Emily moved her hands around Spencer's neck pulling him closer to her. Spencer moaned in pleasure as the electric that had been missing from his life for so long shot through him. All too soon Emily pulled back.

"I missed that." She smiled with swollen lips.

"Yeah: me too." Spencer smirked.

"What is Meghan like?" Emily asked Spencer.

"She's amazing; she's smart, funny, sarcastic, kind. She's got your eyes and hair; I think she's got my nose though." Spencer babbled talking about his daughter with pride.

Emily smiled hearing about her daughter, she felt sad at the same time about missing so much of her life.

"I've got a picture actually." Spencer said reaching into his messenger bag, he pulled out his wallet and showed Emily a picture of Meghan from a few years ago. "She looks slightly older now, but…" He trailed off seeing the tears fall from Emily's eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"She's so beautiful." Emily cried. As she traced the outline of her daughter.

"Yeah, she looks like her mom." He beamed.

"I can see her dad in her actually," she commented through tears.

Emily handed him back the picture. She swatted away a few tears from her cheeks.

"We better go." Spencer said to Emily, he stood up and pulled Emily up with him.

"Yeah, I promised the team an explanation." Emily agreed.

"Crap." Spencer exclaimed.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Meghan, she's probably at the BAU by now." Spencer explained.

"Oh…" Emily said quietly, she only now realised the impact this could have on her daughter.

"Well she's gonna find out sooner or later." Spencer commented. "Let's go." He said pulling Emily with him. She soon fell in step with him and they walked hand in hand out of the grave yard.

XXX

Meghan stepped out of the elevator on the BAU floor. She walked through the glass doors and glanced at the desks looking for her dad. She couldn't see him or anyone else in the team. 'Typical' she thought to herself, they had forgotten to tell her she they were on a case. She was about to turn around when she caught some movement in the conference room. She walked through the desks and up onto the walkway and into the conference room.

Meghan looked at all the other agents; they all looked like they'd seen a ghost. Garcia had obviously been crying. They were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they hadn't even noticed Meghan walk in to the room. She couldn't see her dad in the room; she immediately knew something was wrong.

"G-guys what's going on?" Meghan eventually spoke up.

All of them looked up at the girl standing in the doorway. Garcia stood up and pulled Meghan into a tight hug. "I-I c-cant breathe." Meghan gasped. Garcia pulled away, Meghan flashed Garcia a smile. She looked to her uncle Derek, "Uncle Derek, what's going on? Where is dad?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"Meg I think you should down." Morgan suggested pulling a chair out for Meghan.

"No why? What's going on?" Meghan asked again.

"Meghan, I really think you should sit down." Garcia repeated.

"No. Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Meghan argued looking to Hotch.

"Meghan?" A voice from behind said.

Meghan turned around to face the voice. She saw her dad standing with a woman who she recognised but couldn't place where… then it hit her.

"Mom…"

**Don't shoot! Please don't forget to review and sub and favourite. They mean the world. Hope to see you next week.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** Disclaimer- I don't own criminal minds.**

** Wow! Firstly I'd like to say thank you for the amazing response to my story. I think I still think I'm imagining it. Also I want to apologise for the difficultly in finding it last week. I'm not really sure what happened and I hope it didn't spoil the story in any way for you guys. So I'm sure you are all dying to know what Meghan's reaction will be. So with out further ado I give you chapter 2… **

"_Meghan?" A voice from behind said._

_Meghan turned around to face the voice. She saw her dad standing with a woman who she recognised but couldn't place where… then it hit her. _

"_Mom…" _

Meghan felt her mouth drop as she saw the woman, in front of her… the woman who was supposed to be dead. She looked over to see that she was holding hands with her dad. She looked back at her. It felt like she was having an out of body experience. She could see the confusion written all over her own face. Meghan could feel the walls of her world collapsing in around her.

"Meghan, I know this is a lot for you to take in." Spencer said to his daughter.

"She's dead." Meghan managed to say.

"Meghan, your mom had to go away for a while." Spencer explained walking over to Meghan, with Emily in tow.

"No, she's dead… I-I don't have a mom." Meghan stuttered.

"Meghan, I know how hard this has been on you, but I'm here now." Emily said cautiously taking a step closer to her daughter.

"I- I… Oh my god." Meghan stumbled over her words. She took one more look at her dad and then ran out of the room…

XXX

Morgan came back into the conference room followed by Hotch, Rossi and Reid.

"We've looked everywhere for her." Morgan said sitting down on his chair.

"I can't get a trace off her cell phone either." Garcia replied, closing her laptop.

"She has to be somewhere." Emily replied looking to Spencer.

"She might have gone home." Spencer mumbled.

"Why didn't you check there first?" Emily asked.

"We did, she wasn't there, but Reid's right maybe she went home and we just missed her." Morgan answered.

"This is all my fault." Emily said putting her head in her hands.

"No, Emily it's just a normal reaction. We'll find her and she'll be so happy to have you back." Spencer promised.

"G-man, why don't you try her friend?" Garcia asked.

"I didn't think of that." Reid replied pulling out his phone. They waited a few moments. "It's gone to voicemail… Hey Stacey, it's Spencer Meghan's dad. If you see her can you call me or just call me when ever you get this." Reid said into the phone.

"Look kid, why don't you go back to the apartment and we'll keep looking and we'll call you if we get anything over here. Chances are she'll come home after cooling off." Morgan suggested to Spencer.

"I should be here looking." Spencer argued.

"Spence, really you should do as Morgan said. You should be there in case she goes home." JJ said softly.

"Okay fine, call me if you find her." Spencer gave in.

Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and JJ left to go to their cars to look for Meghan. Garcia stood up, "I'll go home and try to find her from there. She's got a key to my apartment so she might be there." Garcia said. "We'll find her G-man don't worry." Garcia promised kissing Spencer's cheek.

Emily and Spencer were the last people in the conference room. "Spencer I'm so sorry." Emily apologised.

Spencer turned to look at her. "I don't know what I'm going to do if we can't find her." He cried. Emily pulled him into a hug.

"We'll find her." She replied, trying to hush him.

Spencer pulled away. "Where are you staying?" He asked her.

"Washington Plaza," Emily replied.

"No, you should come and stay with me." Spencer offered.  
>"I don't think that the best idea." She commented.<p>

"Please, just let the shock wear off and she'll be fine." Spencer replied.  
>"I'll come and wait with you." Emily said.<p>

"I'll take what I can get." Spencer replied.

XXX

Meghan wandered around aimlessly for ages; she didn't know where she was going. She was just enjoying the crisp spring evening. She found herself outside of a church. She looked up at its towering structure. She'd never been a religious person, but something about it made her feel safe and more rest-full within herself. She pulled her jacket closer as a cold breeze danced past her. She looked up again and decided to go in and see if the peacefulness remained inside.

Meghan walked into the large church; she looked at all of the rows of pews and the magnificent stained glass windows. She sat down at a pew towards the back of the church; she looked around and found that not many people were inside. There was a woman to her left who looked in the middle of a deep prayer. There was also the priest at the front of the church; reading through what she assumed was the bible. Meghan tried as hard as she could to put what had happened at the BAU to the back of her mind, it was proving difficult, it would keep creeping up on her like a lion creeps up on unsuspecting prey.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" someone asked Meghan.

Meghan looked up to see the priest to have moved from the front of the church to her side. "I'm fine thank you." Meghan replied.

The priest handed her a tissue. "You don't look it."

"I've had a long day." Meghan explained taking the tissue.

The priest chuckled; taking a seat next to her. "You look a bit young to of had a long day." He smiled.

Meghan laughed slightly. "Well I have."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

Meghan looked ahead of her, before turning back to the priest. "If you lost someone close to you. Then they came back is it right to be angry at them?" Meghan asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what do you mean by lost?" He asked.

"I thought for most of my life that someone very close to me was dead, and then today I found out that that person was alive after all this time." Meghan explained.

"Oh, I understand why that would upset someone, but you got a second chance with that person, not many people get that." The priest answered.

"But if they loved me then why would they do something like that?" Meghan replied.  
>"People do funny things for the ones they love." He commented.<p>

"I know this may sound selfish but if she loved me then she wouldn't of let me think for all these years that she was dead, I know not many people get a second chance with someone they thought was dead, but I don't think I can give her one." Meghan cried.

"I know at the moment it may seem a difficult thing to do and to listen to, but have you asked her why she did it?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter why she did it, all that matters is that she did." Meghan answered bitterly.

"Sometimes the reason why is more important that the act." He replied.

Meghan shook head in disagreement. "Leaving you own family for years has more impact on me than the reason why she did it." Meghan sniffled.

"Maybe if you listen to her reason, then you'll change your mind." He suggested.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Then maybe in time you'll learn to accept the reason, and maybe start to forgive." He answered.

"So you think I should hear what she has to say?" Meghan questioned.

"Yes, but you are only going to hear what she has to say when you learn to listen." He responded.

"So is that a yes or no?" Meghan replied.

"You are only going to take in what she says, when you are ready to listen to her." He said.

Meghan looked around again. "What would he do?" Meghan asked pointing to a window with Jesus in.

"He would listen and forgive." He replied.

"It's not that easy though is it?" Meghan asked doubtfully.

The priest laughed. "No its not, but I'm sure it is manageable." He chuckled.

Meghan smiled, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she felt as though some of the weight from her shoulders had been lifted. Maybe she should go to church more often. "Thank you." She thanked as she stood up to leave.  
>"It was my pleasure; I hope it works out for you." He replied.<p>

"Yeah me too." Meghan mumbled as she walked out of the huge doors.

XXX

Spencer and Emily got back to a dark and empty apartment.

"I still cannot believe that you haven't moved out of here." Emily said amazed.

"Yeah well I always liked this apartment, and it was too hard to move out, it was like I was letting you go for once and for all." Spencer explained squeezing Emily's hand. He hadn't let go of her since the grave yard it was almost like he was afraid she'd disappear again.

Emily smiled. "Yeah, it's nicer than what I had in Paris." Emily replied.

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, well the one in Paris didn't have you or Meghan." Emily smiled.

Spencer pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, pleased to know the vanilla smell of her scalp hadn't changed. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" Emily asked.

"I think it will take some time, but she's a smart girl, she'll understand that what you did was for her own safety." Spencer assured Emily.

"I hope your right." Emily mumbled into his chest.

Spencer lifted her head up. "I raised her for the past fourteen years didn't I?" Spencer smirked.

Emily reached up and kissed him on the lips softly. "I missed you so much."

"Do you want something to eat?" Spencer asked, breaking away from Emily, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure, Spence do you want me to cook something, so you can wait for Meghan" She asked.

"I'd rather keep busy." Spencer replied.

XXX

Spencer and Emily had been waiting in the house for nearly another two hours before Meghan eventually turned up at the house.

Spencer shot out of his seat to see his daughter. "Where on earth have you been, you've had us all worried sick. Most the team are still looking for you." Spencer nearly shouted.

Meghan looked at him blankly, before walking past him.

"Meghan, don't walk away from me I'm trying to talk to you." Spencer said as he followed Meghan.  
>Meghan stopped abruptly as she reached the living room; she turned around to face her dad. "What?" She asked in a harsh tone.<p>

"Meghan while you live under my roof I want to know where you are, so where were you?" He asked.

"Church." Meghan answered. She walked into the living room and headed to the kitchen, not noticing Emily standing up off the couch. Meghan looked through the cupboards, and then saw a pan of pasta on the hob so she warmed that up to eat.

"Meghan you don't go to church." Spencer pointed out as he walked into the kitchen; Emily following him.

"I do now." Meghan replied; putting the now warmed pasta in a bowl. She turned around seeing Emily behind her dad. "What's she doing here?" Meghan asked bitterly.

"I was waiting with your dad." Emily replied. "He's been worried sick about you."

"There's nice." Meghan sarcastically replied.

"Meghan, that is no way to talk to your…" Spencer said.

"My what?" Meghan interrupted. "To my mother, oh yeah she did such a good job at being that; she's been dead for the past fourteen years! Who does that to their family?" Meghan felt her voice getting louder with everything she said.

"Meghan I understand why you're upset…"

"Upset, I went past upset years ago!" Meghan shouted, interrupting Emily. "You were dead for fourteen years, did you really think that you could just come back and you'd have your family back? You are dead to me!" Meghan screamed, with that she stormed out of the room and into her bedroom locking the door as she marched in.

Emily stood there as Spencer ran past and started pounding on Meghan's door, telling her to come out and apologise. Emily could feel tears falling down her face. What was she thinking? Meghan was right she had been dead for the past fourteen years did she really just think that she would come back and have her old life back. Her own daughter hated her. Emily mentally kicked herself for being so naïve. The pounding finally subsided and Spencer came back into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about her Em… She'll have calmed down in the morning." Spencer said.

Emily turned around to face him, wiping away tears. "At least someone is being honest about how they feel." Emily cried.

"What do you mean Emily? I told you how I felt." Spencer asked, hurt that Emily thought he was lying.

"I know but no one is going to tell me how they really feel about this, are they?" Emily muttered.

Spencer pulled Emily into a tight hug. "Give people time Emily."

Emily saw the time was gone two in the morning. "Crap!" Emily exclaimed.

"What?" Reid asked.

"My hotel closes its doors after one, I can't get back in." Emily explained.

"You can stay here; it's still your home." Spencer said, letting Emily go.

"Its fine I'll call JJ…" She replied getting out her phone, she started dialling JJ's number. Spencer put his hand over the screen and lowered it out of Emily's hand.

"You're staying here Emily," Spencer instructed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Emily argued pointing her head in the direction of Meghan's room.

"We can be quiet." He reasoned. Taking Emily's hand and leading her in the direction of his room…

**So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The conversation with the priest idea was actually something very similar to what happened to me. Obviously my mum didn't come back to the dead, but when she was first diagnosed I had a long chat with a priest about it. So I wanted to add something like that in. I hope you guys didn't think it was cheesy or anything. As always please review and sub and favourite, they make my day. So I better get back to my revision (fun fun fun NOT!) I'll see you all next week.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** Hi! I'd like to thank everybody for the totally amazing support I've been getting for this story. I had no idea that it would be liked so much and that Meghan would be taken the wrong way. So I've had a really busy week. I had my college interview which I think went kind of well although she did look kind of weirded out when I rambled about Criminal Minds when she asked me what I liked. Haha. I also found out I have 16 days left in school OMG I feel so grown up and I've started volunteering which is so awesome. Also, I got totally insulted by my math teacher, I asked her who she thought the hottest guy on TV was and she said "I don't know there's to many to chose from. Who's yours?" So I was like oh no question Matthew Gray Gubler. To my horror she says "Who?" So after showing her a picture she turns around and says and I quote. "Oh, he's ugly." Well after I started breathing again I had a right go at her. telling her she needed to get either her brain or eyes rewired cuz one of them were faulty. I will say luckily she likes me so she thought it was funny. Anyways I got my exam period which is from the 14th of may – 27th June so from now until June I'm going to be in major revision mode so I will try to update every Wednesday but they may be a bit late. Which I'm sure you guys understand why and I hope you'll stick with the story. DISCLAIMER: Okay so I still have no E-mail saying I own Criminal Minds, so it looks like it still belongs to CBS. **

**Lolyncut: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're onboard with the story and I hope that you are liking it. I did find Meghan's character very hard to write because I didn't want her to come off wrong and I don't want people to take her the wrong way. I like what you think with Spencer's reactions and I hope you carry on reading and *hopefully* enjoying the story.**

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak: I'm glad you are looking forward to the next chapter and that you liked the priest bit. And I don't know what was going on with chapter 2 it just wasn't uploading or showing up but I'm glad you enjoyed it and found it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**So enough rambling and if you are all still reading this A/N I think you deserve a medal lol so on with Chapter 3!**

Meghan woke up; still dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday. She looked around her room, he eyes fell onto the clock it was gone 9 in the morning she'd slept through her alarm and was now late for school. She sat up shaking away the last of her dream she'd had last night. She'd dreamt that her mother had come back to life and she walked into the BAU like nothing had happened. Meghan got out of bed and then wandered why her dad hadn't woken her up when he saw that she wasn't awake when he was on his way to work. Meghan gathered clothes and headed towards the bathroom, she still couldn't get her dream out of her mind; it had felt so real.

Reid awoke as sunlight shone through the gap in the curtains. He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He felt someone move in his arms; he looked to his left and saw her… Emily Prentiss alive and where she belonged; in his arms. He felt himself smile he remembered the night they had just spent together; making love until they finally passed out from exhaustion. He felt her bury her head further into his chest, something she used to do all the time before she had died… left. Before she left.

"Morning" Emily smiled looking up at Reid.

"Hey, did you sleep alright?" He asked, still amazed that Emily was here and in his bed.

"Best night sleep in years," Emily answered truthfully.

Spencer smiled down at her. They were quiet for a moment and Spencer looked at his alarm clock to see that it was gone 9. He'd overslept. He could hear walking around; he assumed that Meghan had overslept as well.

"I'm going to go talk to Meghan okay." Spencer said to Emily, rolling off the bed and putting on a pair of pyjama bottoms. He walked out of the room and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I think my alarm is faulty, this is the second time it hasn't gone off." Meghan said rushing around the kitchen looking for her school things.

"It's fine, Meghan are you sure you want to go to school today, I don't mind if you don't." Spencer said to his daughter.

Meghan stopped in her tracks and turned to her dad. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Well yesterday was a hard day for us all." Spencer replied.

"No, I'd rather be in school." She looked around the kitchen and saw three plates in the sink. "You know, I had a really strange dream last night, I dreamt that mom wasn't dead after all. How strange was that?" Meghan laughed. Her laughing stopped when she saw the seriousness in her dad's eyes. "Oh my god, it wasn't a dream was it?" Meghan asked.

"Meghan, I think we all need to talk; as a family." Spencer replied to her daughter.

"What makes you think I give a damn about what she has to say?" Meghan argued.

"Meghan, please be reasonable here, this is a big adjustment for her as well." Spencer responded.

"Why are you taking her side? I mean are you completely ignoring the fact that she abandoned us for fourteen years?" Meghan shouted.

"Meghan, I'm not ignoring anything. I'm just as upset as you." Spencer reasoned.  
>"Then why aren't you acting like you are?... Oh my god you slept with her didn't you." Meghan spat.<br>Spencer felt himself blush. "Meghan… I-I" He was struggling to think of something to say.

"Wow, you really are letting her worm her way back into our lives." Meghan exclaimed. "I don't care, I'm going to school." Meghan said walking out of the door, giving it a slam behind her. Once she was outside she leant back against the door and wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself, and then continued walking down the hallway.

XXX

Spencer felt himself wince as the door slammed closed. He let out an almighty sigh. Completely torn over what to do, part of him felt he should let her blow off some steam, be angry for a while and let her come to terms with this on her own. On the other hand he could yell at her and sit her down and make her listen to what Emily had to say. Was it really so bad that he wanted both Emily and Meghan in his life. Was it going to get to the point where he would have to choose between them?

"That sounded like it went well." Emily commented, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist.

"I've never seen her act this." Spencer replied, turning around devouring her in a hug.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Emily asked.

"Do you think that's wise?" Spencer retorted.

"Maybe it'll help." Emily replied.  
>"I don't know. I've got no idea how her head works." Spencer said sighing again.<p>

"I was a teenage girl once; maybe I can get through to her." Emily suggested.

"Sure, I don't think she'll get anymore angry." Spencer agreed.

"I don't think she's angry. I think she just feels a bit betrayed and confused. Do you blame her?" Emily replied.

"No." Spencer answered.

"You've done a good job with her." Emily said.

"I don't see how you can say that, regarding how she's been talking to you." Spencer replied sounding deflated.

"I had Garcia fill me on what I have missed." Emily smiled. "She seems a very sweet girl. I can't believe I was so worried about leaving her with you." She teased.

"Really you were?" Spencer inquired.

"I was joking Spence, I knew how great of a dad you'd be. I'd seen you with Henry." Emily reassured.

"I know you were," Spencer replied. "Meghan can be rather sarcastic at times; I caught on quick with what was a joke and what wasn't." Spencer answered.

"Oh. Isn't Hotch going to be missing you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'd better phone him actually. Are you coming back to work?" Spencer asked. Pulling away from Emily and heading back to the bedroom.

"No, I'm not, Hotch said to me we have to find Doyle before I can return to work. Which I don't think is a bad thing." Emily informed him.

"You don't?" Spencer called from his room.

"Well, it gives me more time to find him, and to adjust back." Emily replied.

"Are you going to look for him on you own?" Spencer asked poking his head around the door with worry written all over his face.

"No I already tried that and look how that ended up, I promised JJ before I came back that if I found him I'd tell her and we will all get him together." Emily assured him.

"You swear?" Spencer replied.

"I swear." Emily repeated.

Spencer flashed her a smile as he walked out of the bedroom, dressed like a college professor, she was glad that some things would never change. "What are you laughing at?" He asked Emily his brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just you still dress like a college professor." Emily laughed.

"Thank you?" He replied.

Emily pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly on the lips. "You should go to work, Hotch will be pissed." She said, reluctantly pulling away from him.

"What are you going to do today?" Spencer asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I should start looking for an apartment or something." Emily thought out loud.

"Why?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to move back here, I don't think the door hinges will take it, I'd rather let Meghan come to terms with this first and then see how she feels about any big changes."

"It's your house as well Emily."

"I know but, I don't want Meghan to think I'm barging back into her life without asking her how she feels about it."

"Well you can stay here until you find an apartment then, I don't think it's a good idea you being alone in a hotel."

"Thank you, I'll think about it." Emily thanked.

Spencer could feel his phone ring in his back pocket; he took it out and saw that it was Hotch. He made a face which caused Emily to giggle. "I'd better go." He said walking out of the door.

"Bye." Emily said to a closing door.

She looked around the empty apartment. It was cluttered with books and what she guessed were school supplies. It was so different to how she remembered it yet there was still a familiarity which made her feel like she was home. She walked past Meghan's room, part of her wanted to have a peek into the closed off room and see what kind of person her daughter had grown into. She bit back the temptation Meghan already seemed to hate her she didn't want to add fuel to the fire. She walked back to Spencer's room to gather her clothes and have a shower before going out, she didn't know what she wanted to do but she knew she wanted to walk around and get used to being back home.

XXX

Meghan stood at the enterance of the school, torn of whether she actually wanted to go inside the building. She got out her phone and text Stacey, in a matter of minutes she got a reply;

"_OMG! Where the hell have you been? Your dad called me last night and left a message saying you were missing. Is everything alright? Where are you? xx"_

Meghan smirked at the frantic tone of her friends message she quickly text back that she was outside the school and if she could come and meet her.

"_I'll be there now." _

About 10 minutes later Stacey walked out of the school door. Stacey ran up to Meghan and gave her a tight hug. "What are you doing? Pulling a Houdini?" Stacey lectured.

"Sorry, I just needed some time alone." Meghan replied solemnly.

"Does your dad know you are okay?"

"Yeah I went home, umm can we go somewhere else?" Meghan asked.

"Woah miss I'll come in with the flu wants to ditch school?" Stacey teased.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't serious." Meghan retorted.

Stacey could see the seriousness in her eyes. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"The park?" Meghan suggested.

"Lets go." Stacey said walking away with Meghan.

The two girls walked in silence until they reached the park. They sat down on a massive stretch of green, where they could watch people go about their daily life.

Meghan rummaged around her bag looking for her box of cigarettes; she pulled one out of her bag along with the light.

"What are you doing?" Stacey demanded.

Meghan looked at the cigarette. "Isn't it obvious?" She replied dryly.  
>"I thought you stooped for good." Stacey mentioned.<p>

"I did but I need something to help me relax."

"Then go to the spa, don't go back to old habits." She replied taking the cigarette out of her hand and throwing it into a near by bin.

Meghan rolled her eyes at her friend. "You know I'll just have one when you're gone." She remarked.

"Then I'll tell your dad." Stacey replied.

"Ooh scared." Meghan mocked.

Stacey ignored the stab of hurt that pierced through her chest. "Meg, I'm your best friend. You know I love you like a sister so don't be an asshole." Stacey said angrily.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit lost at the moment." Meghan mumbled.

"What's wrong Meg?" Stacey asked.

Meghan looked at the floor, feeling tears fill her eyes. "Meg?" Stacey asked.

Meghan took a deep breath and shook her head slightly in an attempt to get rid of the tears. "You cant tell anyone." Meghan instructed.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant?" Stacey gasped.

"What? No." Meghan half laughed.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's my mom."

"Oh, I know how you feel it's always hard around birthdays and Christmas." Stacey replied

"No, its… she umm she's alive." Meghan cried.

Stacey felt herself gape at Meghan. "Wh… are- oh my god."

Meghan put her head in her hands, letting silent tears pour down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to Stacey who pulled her into a tight hug. "Meg, I don't know what to say. Are you okay?" Stacey asked.

Meghan pulled out of the hug. "I don't know." She shrugged.

"What about your dad?" She asked.

"He's just let her walk right back into his life." Meghan explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I woke up this morning and he was like 'listen to what she has to say' then I realised he'd slept with her I mean she only came back yesterday for god's sake." Meghan cried.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her." Meghan replied

"Wow I can't… Are you gonna speak to her?" Stacey asked.

"I don't think I have a choice, I mean my dad has practically asked her to move in with us." Meghan answered.

"No way,"

"Well he hasn't used those words but I won't be surprised if he does, he's already slept with her after all."

"Wow, has he asked you what you think?"

"No." Meghan snorted. "She's already got him wrapped around her little finger, why would he ask me how I feel about it."

"What about the rest of your dad's team?"

"I don't know, probably the same as my dad."

The girls sat in silence for a while Stacey not knowing what to say to her friend and Meghan looking for something to take her mind off of everything.

Stacey's phone started ringing so she pulled it out to see she had a text from her aunt. "Meg I got to go, call me later okay?" Stacey said standing up, Meghan stood up as well.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later."

Stacey looked at Meghan's bag. "Give me the cigarettes." She instructed holding out her hand.

Meghan groaned at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that, I'm doing it for your own good." Stacey frowned.

"Fine." Meghan sighed; reaching into her bag, handing the box to Stacey.

Stacey gave her friend a hug. "I'll see you later,"

"Yeah see you later."

Meghan watched as Stacey walked away from her, joining the sea of people. Meghan stood still, part of her thought maybe she should go back to school even if it was only the last half of the day, but then again she didn't really want to go in and face a thousand questions about where she had been. She bit her lip in thought, deciding that it was probably safe to go back home.

XXX

Reid was in the break room refilling his coffee cup. He was still stuck on what to do about Meghan, part of him hoped that once the shock wore off she'd be more forgiving, she was a smart girl. He knew she would accept the reasoning's behind it whether she'd forgive it though was an entirely different matter. Also getting her to listen could prove to be difficult. Meghan was stubborn just like her mother, and in her eyes Emily is the bad guy, changing her opinion could be hard.

"Late night?" came a voice from behind him.

Reid turned around to face Morgan. "You know I did, I was waiting for Meghan all night." Reid replied.

"Did she say where she'd been?"

"Yeah, the church."

"Church?"

Reid raised his eyebrows and made an 'I know' face.

"Has she cooled down at all?" Morgan asked.

"No, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You'll think of something." Morgan assured his friend.

"Like what? The only thing I can think of is some sort or intervention." Reid replied.

Morgan smiled at Reid's comment. "What about if Garcia or I talk to her, we had no idea either maybe she'll talk more to us." Morgan suggested.

"Emily said she would…" He stopped when he saw Morgan grimace. "What?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Morgan asked.

"That's what I said. She wants to do it anyway." Reid explained.

"Kid, I know you are happy she's back and you have someone else to help you with Meghan, but I think you need to put what is right for Meghan first, not what Emily thinks she needs to do. You raised Meghan, you know her a lot better than Emily. I'm not saying Emily shouldn't talk to Meghan but I think Meghan needs to go to Emily in her own time." Morgan explained.

Reid stared at Morgan, he did have a point. "Emily just wants to help and get to know her daughter again." Reid replied at last.

"I know kid, I get that. But I think it's best to wait until Meghan wants to reconnect with Emily, not the other way around."

Reid nodded. "So are we getting anywhere with locating Doyle?" He asked changing the subject.

"Strauss has said that she doesn't want this to take priority. We need to look for Doyle off Bureau time." Morgan replied.

"What, so we just wait for Doyle to come after Emily again?" Reid nearly shouted.

"No, we won't let that happen again Reid." Morgan lowered his tone. "Baby girl is looking into some leads in her lair. We all are looking for Doyle. We are just doing it quietly that's all."

"I'm not losing Emily again." Reid mumbled.

"I know kid. Trust me when I get my hands on that sorry son of a bitch, he's gonna wish he was never born." Morgan whispered.

Reid gave him a stern look. "As long as you don't pull the trigger… I'm doing that."

Morgan was shocked to hear Reid talk like that and even more taken back at seeing the look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Morgan smirked; leaving Reid alone in the break room.

Reid wasn't sure on a lot of things at the moment. But he was sure of one thing. He was not going to let Doyle get away with ruining Emily's life and shattering Meghan's world…

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, sub and favourite or drop me a PM with what you think. I like talking to people. I must say though everyone here needs to listen to Jeff Buckley's version of Hallelujah and You Me At Six No one does it better. I don't think I'd of written this chapter without them. Awesome songs any way I'll see you next week. Don't forget to review and stuff! Okay I'm going to get back to my Sociology revision now eww Bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about the late update. I've been really ill this week and haven't left my bed since last Friday. Again thank you to everyone that has reviewed, subbed and favourited it's nice to know people are enjoying the story. So not an especially long chapter but I think it's kind of angsty though. So I hope you all have a good week and I'll definitely update on time next week.**

**DrReid- Ah do you know I didn't actually think of that, so good question which I will know make sure I answer in chapter 5, thanks for pointing that out so hopefully the story will make more sense now. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for the review.**

**hxchick-  Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story and I know I couldn't even begin to imagine how I would react to that so I hope Meghan's reactions aren't too out there.**

**Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak- I'm so happy you love it. You've pretty much nailed Meghan's character and how I want her to react so I'm so relieved someone got her character, it was funny because when I was writing some of the things she says I was like 'why are you being so mean!' I hope you like this next chapter.**

** So on with Chapter 4 **

Emily had been putting off leaving the apartment for the past three hours. Inventing things for her to do to stop her from leaving, because she knew the minute she left this whole thing would become that much more real and as much as she'd of liked to get back to her old life it was still daunting. She was currently sitting on Spencer's bed looking vacantly at his desk; she'd seen a scrapbook on his desk and was wandering whether to look at it or leave it be. She stood up and walked closer to it; it was a brown leather book with the words "_TO DADDY LOVE MEGHAN"_ on the front. Giving into curiosity she picked up the book and walked back to the bed.

She spent a few minutes tracing the lettering on the front. She opened the first page to see a quote written in it. "_They say that from the instant he lays eyes on her, a father adores his daughter. Whoever she grows up to be, she is always to him that little girl in pigtails. She makes him feel like Christmas. In exchange, he makes a secret promise not to see the awkwardness of her teenage years, the mistakes she makes or the secrets she keeps."-Anonymous. _

Emily felt herself smile at that. She wiped tears away from her eyes, as she turned the page. The scrapbook seemed to be filled with everything Spencer and Meghan had done together while she was growing up. There were pictures of her with the team and even a few of Meghan as a baby with Emily. Each picture had a neatly written caption to go along side of it containing the date of the picture. Emily smiled as she saw the pictures of Meghan in infant school productions. Wearing the most eye catching clothes; she assumed made by Garcia. Meghan looked awkward but at the same time looked comfortable with her surroundings even if it was on a stage. She felt a laugh escape her mouth as she saw pictures of Meghan starting High school. She looked like she had been forced to be in front of the camera.

Emily was so lost in the book she didn't even hear anyone come into the house: Let alone walking up into Spencer's room.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Meghan; startling Emily.

Emily put her hand to her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack." She replied.

"That's unfortunate." Meghan replied icily.

Emily felt her heart ache at her daughters comment. She stood up "Your dad said I could stay here for a bit, while I find myself an apartment." Emily answered Meghan's earlier question; choosing to ignore her comment about the heart attack.

"Fantastic." Meghan sighed rolling her eyes. She was about to turn to go to her room when she saw her dads scrapbook lying open on the bed. "Where did you get that?" She asked tilting her head towards the scrapbook.

"It was on your dad's desk." Emily replied.

"Why were you going through his desk?" Meghan questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It was on the top of the desk, he told me to make myself at home while he was at work."

Meghan walked over to the scrapbook and picked it up; she turned sharply heading back towards the bedroom door. She was halfway through the door when Emily called her name.

"Meghan!"

Meghan froze at the sound of her name being called by her.

"I love you and your dad very much. I only did what I did because I wanted to keep you safe." Emily reasoned.

Meghan snorted. "Love us. Yeah right." She walked back out of the room.

Emily could tell that Meghan had reached her bedroom because she heard a door slamming. Emily gave herself a minute before she walked in the direction if Meghan's room.

Emily knocked on the door before walking in, she was halfway through the door when she realised walking in might not of been the smartest thing to do.

"What?" Meghan asked.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"You walked into my room to ask me why I'm not in school." Meghan clarified.

"Yes,"

"That's none of your business."

"You're my daughter Meghan…"

"Yeah: unfortunately."

"Meghan, I am so sorry for what I did and if you let me explain I would."

"I don't want to hear your excuses! It's all bullshit to me Emily. No one who loves their family would put them through what you put me and dad through. You may have him wrapped around your finger, but not me. My mother is dead. She died when I was nearly two. You are just a liar, you abandoned us and I know you think that you left to keep us safe, but you didn't; you ran away and left us to get killed. So how dare you stand there and say that you love me! Because you don't!" Meghan screamed at Emily.

Emily looked at Meghan, she felt her heart break. Meghan had tears pouring down her face. "Meghan…"

"Can you just go?" Meghan whispered.

Emily slowly turned and left Meghan in her room. Emily had to admit it, she hadn't felt this deflated in a long time, not even when she was in Paris for all those years knowing she may never see her family again. She headed towards the living room and walked out of the apartment. Closing the door behind her.

XXX

Once Emily had closed Meghan's door, Meghan sat on her bed and let out floods of tears. Meghan had cried more these past few days than she had in most of her life. This was the thing that really confused Meghan when Emily wasn't around she missed her and wanted to say she forgave her and call her mom and hold her tight. But when she was face to face all Meghan could feel was hate and anger towards her. Saying that she forgave her was impossible when Emily was in the same room.

She looked at the scrapbook; it looked as though Emily had just gotten to the point in Meghan's life where she hated being photographed. She flipped to the end of the book; Meghan had got a selection of photos of Emily and Spencer before she was born. She looked at them; she smiled at how happy the two of them both looked together. When she was little, her dad would point out pictures and tell her the stories behind them, that was one of the best things about having a dad with an eidetic memory, he remembered all of his stories in perfect detail, almost as if they had only happened the previous day. She remembered him telling her how it was during a case just after her dads' old mentor Gideon had left, where her dad and Emily had gotten together. The way he told the stories would make it seem like some kind of fairytale romance, only the bad guy won in this story because Emily had died, leaving Spencer alone with Meghan and now she was back… was everything supposed to magically go back to when the pictures were taken?

XXX

Emily had wandered around a bit before making the final decision to go to the BAU.

She walked in through the glass doors, nothing had changed since yesterday but the day before she'd been filled with anxiety about how everyone would react to the news that she was in fact alive. She'd also been filled with hope that her family would be glad to see her and that with a bit of work everything would go into some sense of normality. The hope had been smashed; she knew things would be difficult with Meghan, the minute that Meghan had laid eyes on her.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming in today." Reid said as he approached her. Emily turned around to face him. He took in her dishevelled appearance, tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked in a serious tone.

"She really hates me Spence." Emily cried taking Reid in her arms and burying her head in his chest.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked; stroking Emily's back in a soothing manner.

"Meghan, she really hates me." Emily mumbled into his chest. Spencer sighed out; he couldn't believe Meghan had actually made Emily cry.

"What happened?" He asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Emily lifted her head from his chest so that she was looking at him. "She came back to the apartment, and I tried to explain to her why I did it and she just freaked out." Emily said.

"Right," Spencer said pulling away from Emily. He took her hand and pulled her in the direction of the elevator. "I'm fed up of this, we are going to talk to her and she's going to listen." Emily had to admit she had never heard him sound so determined.

"Spence, I don't think that's the right thing to do." Emily said hesitantly.

"Em, she may be upset but I know how hard this whole thing would have been on you as well. She's acting like a spoilt brat right now, and I didn't raise her to be one." Spencer argued; walking out of the elevator, with Emily in tow.

"Spence, I don't think this is a good idea. She's just going to think that you're taking my side." Emily protested.  
>Spencer was silent for a moment, he unlocked the car door. "I'm not, but whether she likes it or not you are her mother. I lost you once and I'm not losing you again. So she can at least listen to what you have to say, and then I'll talk to her one to one." Spencer replied starting the car and driving off.<p>

XXX

Emily was silent most of the drive to the house. She was wandering what way would be the best way to bring up if he knew that Meghan smoked. She didn't want to get Meghan into trouble, but she wanted to know if Spencer noticed or knew about it. Emily took a deep breath, "So, did Meghan ever go through any really hard times?" Emily asked.  
>"Umm, a few years ago, she went through a difficult time." Spencer replied.<p>

"Oh, what do you mean by difficult?" Emily inquired."

"Is this going anywhere?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean when I was a teenager I was rebellious, I smoked… drank a lot. I guess I'm curious whether Meghan took after me or if she was like you." Emily answered. Spencer turned slightly to look at her. He turned his head back around so that he was looking out of the windscreen.

"She went through a phase where she wouldn't tell me what she was doing or where she was going, she used to come in and out of the apartment at all hours. She never skipped school or anything, but she was a bit of a nightmare."

"That's it?" Emily asked.

"What do you want to hear Emily? That she was a nightmare to deal with?" Spencer snapped at Emily.  
>Emily looked away from him and out of the window, biting down on her lower lip. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring this up.<p>

"I'm sorry Em. It's just that was one point in my life where I found myself wishing for you all the time… I've never told Meghan this but there was a point where I wished she was never born. I couldn't deal with her myself. But I guess I was lucky Morgan and Garcia talked to her and she then talked to me and things went back to normal." Spencer confessed.

Emily felt herself sink back into her chair; stunned that Spencer had even wished that. She was grateful however that Morgan and Garcia helped Spencer. "Did she ever… umm find ways of coping?" Emily asked.

"She's been seeing a therapist since she was about six. That helped her; at least I'd like to think it did. She actually met her best friend Stacey there, those two are like sisters." He smiled.

Emily took a guess that Spencer didn't know anything about the smoking and she'd run out of ways to ask him without spelling it out. She decided to ask Meghan about that another time.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

**This is so sly but I think if I get somewhere close to twenty reviews I'll update Sunday to make up for being late. So the next chapter is confrontation time *oh god*. So thank you for reading and please drop in a review or sub and favourite. Thanks Rhian**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

** So true to my word I'm updating early. So here it is answers time. Dun dun dun. I'm not gonna give a long A/N I'm just saying a thank you to all of those who have reviewed, subbed and favourited and I hope I continue to get your support.  
><span>amyprentiss-reid – <span>I'm so glad you like it and a fangirl squeal WOW! That's so nice. Funny you're the only person who has mentioned Doyle so far I was wandering when someone would bring him up and I hope Emily doesn't do something stupid too. Thank you for the review! **

**rya13 – Thank you for the review and I'm so happy you are loving it. It means a lot to hear that people like my story. **

**Shannon – Thanks for the review. Again I'm glad that you love my story. So I hope you love this next chapter.**

**TvHollywoodDiva – Thanks! I hope you like the next chapter and you continue to think that it's good. Thank you for the review.**

**SannaStardust – Thank you for the review. I never thought about what people would think about Reid in this story kind of stupid of me really. I think he's angry that Meghan refuses to listen to Emily. But I know what you mean he is being a bit thoughtless towards Meghan. I hope you like this next chapter and I hope Reid reprieves himself a bit in this chapter.**

**Jana – Don't cry! I really couldn't imagine how Meghan is feeling right now so I hope it's written realistically. And not a chance! I love a bit of drama and I think it would take a lot more than talking to fix what's happened. Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak - That's okay I'm glad you're reading it and enjoying it. It is difficult to decide who to feel sorry for each time I go over a chapter or read back through one to check for mistakes I change my mind over who's in the wrong. Hmm I agree I think Emily's not doing the smart thing over this, but when I take into account how Meghan speaks to her sometimes I think I probably wouldn't blurt it out to Reid. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**ThatWeirdHoboGirl – I had fun in Starbucks too and thanks for the review. Since I don't want to face the taco army I will shut up and let everyone else get on with the story. Enjoy**

Meghan had been sat in her room for ages: not moving. Her eyes fixed on the pictures of her dad and Emily. She'd stopped crying about 10 minutes after Emily had left the apartment. Now she just sat there in an almost trance like state. She wasn't even thinking about anything in particular, just trying to shut the world out; to stay in the safety of her own head.

"Meghan, we need to talk." Spencer said, poking his head around her door.

Meghan looked over her shoulder to face her dad. He was quite shocked by what he saw. Meghan there with red eyes, pale face and tear stained cheeks. Meghan quickly wiped at her eyes; hoping that there were no rogue tears. Spencer walked over to his daughter, all anger evaporating. He'd been wrong, because despite everything she had been through. She was still only fifteen; she was still a little girl… his little girl. He pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair. "I love you daddy." Meghan cried into his shoulder.

Spencer kissed the top of her hair. "I love you too sweetheart." He held her close to him for a few minutes, her breathing evened out, indicating that she had stopped crying. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. She pulled in her composure quickly.

"Is she out there?" Meghan asked with a shaky breath.

"All I'm asking is that you hear her out okay?" Spencer replied.

Meghan took a deep breath and then stood up. "I don't have to forgive her?"

"Listen to what she has to say. And then make up your mind." Spencer replied.

"I'm only listening to her because I love you." Meghan stated walking out of the room.

Spencer began to follow her out when something caught his eye. The scrapbook Meghan had made him. He moved closer to it for a better observation. He saw the page Meghan was looking at… pictures of him and Emily. It all made slightly more sense to him now, her sudden shift of demeanour. She was doing it for him. He doubted Meghan would ever forgive Emily, let alone see her as her mother. But she was doing it because of him. Because of how happy he looked in those photos. He knew it was a happiness that had died when Emily did, a happiness Meghan had never seen before. She was giving him a chance to have that happiness again regardless of how she felt towards the matter.

XXX

Emily could hear movement from inside Meghan's room and a few minutes later out came Meghan. If Emily was being honest, she looked awful. Emily felt ashamed; she had done that to her daughter. Meghan self consciously picked at the skin by her nail. Spencer came out of her room a few moments later. He took Meghan's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before moving her towards the sofa.

Spencer sat next to Meghan and Emily sat opposite the two, she really wished Spencer was holding her hand but understood that Meghan needed more support than Emily did. They sat in silence for a few long minutes, unsure of who should start. Meghan cleared her throat and raised her head so she was looking at Emily. "Dad asked me to listen to you." She said. Emily took a guess that if Spencer hadn't asked chances are Meghan wouldn't have sought out Emily on her own. She mentally thanked Spencer.

There was so much she wanted to say to Meghan, now she had the chance, Emily really didn't know where to start. "Meghan… how much do you know about what happened?" Emily asked; she saw Spencer raise an eyebrow. Maybe there was a lot that Meghan didn't tell him. "It's just earlier you said 'I know you think you left to keep us safe'." Emily clarified. Spencer still looked confused.

Meghan looked to her dad, then back to Emily who she shot daggers at. "A few years ago, I looked into how Emily had died. I used Garcia's computer to get the files. I didn't look into it in detail because she wasn't gone long enough, but I know that, someone was after you and you ran away instead of asking for help. I know that you had some sort of confrontation with whoever was after you and he stabbed you and then JJ told the team you died on the table." Meghan replied, saying that more to her dad then Emily.

Spencer was shocked that Meghan knew what had happened, let alone how she kept it to herself. Perhaps he didn't know Meghan as well as he though he did, he was also curious if Garcia knew what she had done.

"Right" Emily had some sort of starting point now. "Before I met your dad and I started with the BAU, I worked as part of an Interpol team; I was part of a team that profiled terrorists. We did undercover work. One of my assignments was involving a freelance IRA member Ian Doyle. Anyway I went in undercover…" She could see Spencer tense at the mention of Doyle; she decided it was best to leave out what she did undercover and just get straight to the point. "We arrested him and I moved on to the BAU, just after your first birthday I got a message off a former colleague that Doyle had escaped and was headed here, for me. I was stalked by him for a few weeks. He made it clear to me that this was between me and him and that he wouldn't hurt you or Spencer if I didn't tell anyone. I went to confront him once and for all and it ended up him stabbing me and he ran off. I nearly died, once I woke up in hospital, they told me that they had informed JJ and Hotch that I was alive and they had told everyone that I was dead. They told me Doyle was still alive and I was being sent into hiding. I had no choice; the decision was made for me. I knew that there was still a large threat to you and Spence so when they asked me if I wanted to have Spencer informed that I was alive. I said no, I didn't want to put you in danger. I am so sorry for what I put you through, but you have to know I never intentionally set out to hurt you or your dad." Emily finished, a tear falling from her eyes. She'd never really said the whole story out loud, hearing herself say it she knew in her heart of hearts that despite the fact she had potentially ruined her relationship with all the BAU, Spencer and Meghan. She'd make the same decision again and again because she'd kept them all safe.

Meghan sat quiet for a minute absorbing all that Emily had said. "I thought about you the whole time I was in Paris, I started off writing to you everyday, as time wore on I wrote to you every month. I felt that maybe one day I'd maybe be able to come home and you could see that not a day went by where I didn't think of you and your dad and that I didn't stop missing you." Emily explained tears now rapidly falling down her face in rivers.

Meghan could feel her eyes sting with tears; she didn't know why she was nearly crying she just felt numb. However, part of her felt sorry for Emily; after all she did lose her whole family whereas Meghan only lost her mother. But at the same time she was still angry.

"Meghan what your mom did was a very brave thing to do." Spencer said to Meghan in an almost whisper.

Meghan rubbed her forehead for a minute, before going back to picking at her fingernail. "I understand why you did it." Meghan finally said; she could see that both Spencer and Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "I still don't accept it though." She finished. She could then see both Spencer and Emily's eyes widen in shock. "Despite everything you still lied to us, you may have written to me but that doesn't make up for the years that you weren't there. I'm sorry but you didn't know that Doyle wasn't going to come after us. He could have gone back on his word. He could have killed you then killed the two of us. I'd say its luck that he didn't. You left us in everyway possible Emily. You ran away, all of my life I have gone to the grave of some complete stranger for all I know and I'm sorry but that is as close to a mom I ever got and I don't even know if I have that anymore." Meghan calmly explained she felt her voice break as she got to the end.

"Meghan, I don't want to come back into your life and automatically be going for mother daughter spa days, I never expected that. The wounds I caused are too deep to heal overnight. I just want to get to know you better." Emily replied.

Meghan bit her lower lip and stood back up and retreated back to her room, leaving Spencer and Emily in shock.

"Emily I…" He trailed off he didn't know what to say to her.

Emily shook her head. "She's not finished yet."

True to Emily's word, Meghan came back a few minutes later, holding what looked like an old shoe box. "Dad, started sending me to a therapist when I was about six, I still go, not as often as I used to but I still go sometimes." Meghan said softly. Emily looked at her, not really sure where this was going. Meghan walked back to the sofa and handed her the shoebox. "You're not the only one who wrote letters." Meghan finished. Emily looked at the box then back at Meghan, Meghan nodded and Emily looked into the box.

There were not only letters in the box; there were other things from Meghan's life. Pictures of her and her friends, Tickets for Disney world in Florida, there were pictures of her on the rides with Henry and Jack, along with JJ, Will, Hotch and a terrified looking Spencer. Emily smiled at the pictures, wiping at tears falling down her cheeks. Most of the space on the box was taken up with a thick wad of letters all addressed to Emily. The handwriting getting better as each letter got closer to the front.

"You can read some if you want." Meghan invited. Emily got the feeling that this sudden openness of her past was some kind of a point Meghan was trying to make. Emily took the last letter: taking a deep breath she read the letter.

"_Dear Mommy,_

_ Daddy took me to see a therapist today. She thought it was a good idea to write to you up in heaven. She said I could tell you all the things I've done and what I'm doing in school, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to say that I miss you with all my heart and I love you forever. Your Meghan xx"_

Emily felt tears pour down her face at the short letter. She turned it around and saw a picture drawn on the back; it was a picture of Meghan and Spencer holding hands and Emily floating in the sky like an angel. Emily smiled through her tears. She looked at the last letter Meghan had written to her, deciding to read the rest once she got back to her hotel room.

"_Hey mom,_

_ I know I haven't written anything in a while. I guess it's just been a bit crazy around here. I can't believe I'm in the second year of high school. I'm glad I took the time out and am graduating with people my age instead. I know it's not possible because your dead and all but I sort of feel like you helped me make that choice. So I stopped smoking, for good. It was just as hard as I imagined it would be, but after hearing that you stopped I knew I could do it. I guess Stacey had a lot to do with her helping me to stop, I really don't know where I'd be without her sometimes. I mean I remember we used to make pretend that we were sisters all the time when we were little. We stopped doing that years ago, but she really is like my sister. I keep going to tell dad that I was smoking I've gone to do it like three or four times, but I just chicken out. Part of me thinks he probably knows you know since he's a profiler and all that, but I don't want him to be disappointed with me. It sort of makes me wish you were still alive, I know he tries his best but he really does not get me sometimes. Aunt Penelope was talking about taking me to New York, shopping soon. I can't decide if that's scary or not ha ha. I mean the shopping part I can handle but it's when she starts picking out neon tutu's and cat ears I start to get a bit worried. Well I gotta go, I've got a girls night with Stacey and she'll shoot me if I'm late so I'll write soon. I love you, Meghan xx"_

Emily felt even more guilt and grief wash over her, reading Meghan's last letter to her. She put everything back in the box. She wiped her tears off her cheek. She lifted her head to look at Meghan and Spencer. Unsure of what to say, she went for silence instead.

"It sort of became a habit, I grew out of it after a while, but I still wrote to you." Meghan finally said breaking the tense silence.

"I… I-I'm sorry." Was all Emily could say.

Meghan laughed slightly. "I wrote to you because I felt guilty that you were missing out on my life. But I missed out really; I missed out on having a semi normal childhood because I never had a mother. I missed out on every mothers day. Do you have any idea what that's like hearing all these kids in school about what they need to buy their moms for mothers day, or their birthdays. I never got that chance. I couldn't talk to my mother about stuff because she was dead. But you weren't you just in another continent. You decided to keep us safe by not telling us, but don't you think that after three or four years Doyle would have been happy with the fact you were dead. You could have had some way to let us know." Meghan stated coolly. She was doing her best not to raise her voice or lose her temper.

"Meghan it wasn't that simple." Emily reasoned.

"Yeah, nothing about you is" Meghan replied harshly.

"Meghan." Spencer warned.

"No let her say what she has to say." Emily argued.

"Do you think that's what going to happen? I vent at you and then all is forgiven." Meghan asked.

"I have no illusions." Emily replied.

Meghan was quiet for a few minutes. She took in deep breaths in through her nose then out through her mouth, she imagined herself anywhere that wasn't where she was now. When she did this when she was little she used to imagine Emily coming through the door and everything going back to normal. Irony was a cruel thing. She wasn't sure what to say to Emily, She thought she'd made her point. Emily was in no means forgiven, well at least not by Meghan anyway. Meghan looked to her dad and back to Emily noticing the defeated looks the two were giving each other. Meghan did feel guilty, she could see that Emily loved her dad and as much as she didn't want to accept it she could see that her dad loved Emily as well. She felt guilty because she knew it was her that was coming between the two of them being happy.

"As much as I don't like it, I can see that for some strange reason dad still loves you." Spencer smirked at the way Meghan had phrased that. "I love my dad; he is the only real family I have. I don't want to be the reason he is unhappy and I can tell by the look of longing he has in his eyes, it's making him unhappy that he can't have you… So I give you my blessing dad, if you love her then whatever. You can't chose who you fall in love with." Meghan said; seeing some kind of relief radiate off the two, probably knowing that they don't have to sneak around. "But I'm not staying here if she's here. I'm sorry but I can't handle that. Stacey's aunt has said I can stay with them for a while until things sort themselves out, so that's what I'm going to do." Meghan explained, trying to make it sound as appealing to her dad as possible. After all he was getting what he wanted a second chance with Emily. Meghan loved him she wanted him to be happy.

"Meghan that's ridiculous I'm not kicking you out of your home." Emily argued.  
>"Meghan she's right, things don't have to move faster than you want them to." Spencer assured Meghan, he didn't want to gain Emily by losing his daughter.<p>

"Then Emily would be in a whole different part of the country for the rest of her life, never coming within a five mile radius of us." Meghan argued.

"No Meghan, you're right I do love your mom, but I'm not throwing you out." Spencer said.

"Your not throwing me out, it's my decision." Meghan countered.

"Meghan this is your home." Emily reasoned.  
>"Yeah and now it's yours. Dad it's not like I'm never going to see you again. I'll come and see you but I won't live here." Meghan replied.<p>

"No Meghan, I'm not throwing you out just so you think I'll be happy." Spencer protested.

"Meghan, I can come over when you're not here I don't want you to feel like I'm throwing you out." Emily said, trying to help Spencer out.

"I'm not doing this for you." Meghan said icily to Emily. "I'm doing this for dad. Anyway my minds made up. So there's not much you can do about it." Meghan replied. She stood up and made her way back to her room, picking up her bags that she had already packed previously that day.

Spencer stood up as well as Emily who followed him to Meghan's room. "Stay there." Spencer instructed Emily. She did as she was told, sensing that this was best left to Spencer to deal with.

"Meghan this is stupid, don't do this." Spencer said, taking one of Meghan's bags and putting back on the floor.

"No dad, this is something I want to do. Look, I can see that you love her. Maybe I'll have some kind of epiphany and I'll forgive her… probably no but my point is it's not forever I just want to get used to her being around you and then me." Meghan explained.

"We can do that without you moving out." Spencer tried to reason with her, but he could tell that he was on a losing battle; he could tell that Meghan had her mind made up; he was still trying not to let her go though.

"No, I need to do this. Just be glad I'm not going to Grandma Elizabeth's. You'd never have me back." Meghan laughed.

"Meghan…" Spencer said.

"I know I know, she's my grandmother, I shouldn't make fun of her…" Meghan had a thought after mentioning Elizabeth. "It's a shame Grandma Elizabeth died not knowing the truth" Meghan said.

Spencer swallowed hard. "She already knew."

Meghan's jaw fell to the floor. "She Knew!" She shouted.

"Meghan, she wasn't allowed to say anything." Spencer reasoned, trying to calm Meghan down.

"All those times, I used to say to her how much I missed… and she knew the whole time?" Meghan cried out.

"Emily and I were never married; Elizabeth was Emily's next of kin. It's how the FBI managed to lie to me and you. I wasn't allowed to arrange Emily's funeral or see her body because I wasn't next of kin. Elizabeth had to keep quiet about it." Spencer replied.

"Are all the Prentiss's manipulative liars!" Meghan exclaimed.  
>"Meghan, calm down." Spencer said in a harsh tone.<p>

Meghan took a few deep breaths. She picked up the bag her dad had put on the floor. "I'll see you later dad." Meghan said bitterly with absolutely no emotion in her voice. She barged past Emily and slammed the door behind her. Spencer ran after her. "Meghan!" she ignored him and carried on walking.

**Sooo what do you guys think love it? Hate it? Who do you think should have moved out? Is Meghan over reacting? Is Spencer ignoring Meghan? Let me know what you think. I hope that this chapter also answers DrReid's question about how the FBI lied to Spencer and Meghan. Please leave a review and don't forget to subscribe if you haven't yet or add it to your favourites. I will see you on Wednesday Adios.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hiya, so this chapter wasn't initially in the story when I drafted it first time around, but I when I read over it, I thought it needed something so I thought what else that a scene with Garcia! So that's basically what this chapter is also it's been kind of intense so it was something to lighten the atmosphere. So I hope you all enjoy it. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and subbed. The support I've had for this story has been really overwhelming. If you're reading and still haven't reviewed please do I'd love to know your thoughts. **

**Lolyncut – Thanks for the review, I'm 15 and I don't think I'd last 10 minutes away from my house, so I won't keep Meghan away for too long. **

**SannaStardust – Thank you! I'm glad you like the chapter. Haha! I wish I could look into people's heads, how awesome would that be! Anyway, I think that Meghan moving out was a bit controversial but I hope I did it so people had an initial reaction like she did the right thing or she did the wrong thing then once they thought about it they'd be like maybe she did over react or she did do the right thing. I'm happy that both Emily and Spencer earned a reprieve off you in how they are handling Meghan. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**amyprentiss-reid – Yeah I'm 15 and I couldn't even imagine doing some of the things Meghan's done. Like moving out no thanks I like having my mum doing things for me like cooking food because if I did it I'd end up giving myself food poisoning. I think Meghan's main problem is that she's confused on what to feel and I guess she's sort of like me in a way that when I'm confused over what I feel I get frustrated, not like the way Meghan's acting I think I've just written in to an extreme. I hope you like the next chapter. **

**TvHollywoodDiva – It was nice reading your review to know that someone felt sorry for her. I think it's all in how you interpret her character though. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**jmdernier -  Thank you for the review, I'm sorry about your dad. I couldn't imagine ever losing my mum. I think the worst of her character is out of the way now and she becomes more used to the idea of having Emily around. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and that you start to see a change in her character.**

**leahloahla – Thanks! I'm glad you found it and that you are enjoying it. I hope you like this next chapter. **

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak –Thanks for the review and yeah there's still loads more drama in store for this story. As I said I wanted to try to make Meghan as much like I'd of imagined a younger Emily to be like which involved watching loads of episodes and watching closely to what Emily was like and things she dropped in about herself. The first time I wrote it she was more like Reid and it didn't really work that well. I'm glad you're looking forward to the next chapter so here it is… **

It had been just over a week since Meghan had moved out of her house and into Stacey's. She hadn't even spoken to her dad. She'd also been ignoring all the calls for her off members of the team and the countless facebook messages off Garcia for her to talk to someone. In truth Meghan had recoiled into herself, well and truly. She was glad that Stacey had some kind of understanding of what was going on and Stacey and her aunt had been saints. Meghan was also lucky that her school had broken up for Easter, so there wasn't any reason for her to leave the room she'd been given. Meghan just sat in bed all day, reminding herself that no matter how miserable she was her dad would be happy because he got to be with Emily.

"Okay Meg, you've been miserable for over a week. You need to do something to cheer yourself up…" Stacey said walking into the room and sitting cross legged on the bed. "So either we can go downstairs eat our weight in ice cream and watch cheesy rom-coms all day. Or we can go shopping, your choice."

"I'm not in the mood." Meghan whined.

"Tough, you can either do this the hard way or the difficult way." Stacey argued.

Meghan rolled her eyes. "Fine" She got out of her bed and gathered some clean clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

"See you in a minute." Stacey waved.

Stacey sat on Meghan's bed; she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She dialled a number she'd gotten out of Meghan's phone the other day.

"_Hello?" A chirpy sounding voice answered from the other end._

"Hi, it's Stacey, Meghan's friend." Stacey replied.

"_Oh, how is she? We've all been worried sick." _

"She's… not saying a lot. I can understand why she doesn't want to talk to her dad, but I was hoping maybe she'd talk to you." Stacey explained, she knew that Meghan would be more likely to talk to someone close to her.

"_I've already tried. She won't answer me." _

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe a small intervention." Stacey suggested.

"_Like what?" _

"Well, I've talked her into going out shopping. Small coincidence if we bumped into you." Stacey replied slyly.

"_I like the way you think." _

"Thanks, so we'll meet you in the deli at around two o clock?" Stacey arranged.

"_Sure, I'll see you then._

"Oh wait, can you not tell her dad about it." She asked.

"_I think he should know if she's okay." _

"Please, I think we should do this one family member at a time." Stacey reasoned, hoping that Garcia would be able to talk her into speaking to her dad.

"_Okay, I'll see you later." _

"bye." Stacey hung up the phone, Meghan walking back into the room: just as she put it on her pocket.

"Who were you just talking to?" Meghan asked: Putting her pyjamas on her bed.

"No one," Stacey lied.

"You are a worse liar than my dad." Meghan teased.

"Okay, Henry called me asking to meet us in town. But given your current family situation I said no." Stacey replied, hoping her lie was believable.

"Oh, thanks." She said, putting her things in a small bag.

"So… When are you thinking of speaking to your dad?" Stacey asked,

"I don't know. Why? Trying to get rid of me?" She laughed.

"No, that's not it. But you know not all your family knew that your mom was really alive."

"Okay for a start Emily, not my mom. Second, the only people that didn't know were Aunt Penelope, Uncle Derek, Uncle Dave and my dad, and all of those have welcomed her back like nothing has happened." Meghan bitterly replied.

"Yeah I know, but they all care about you too." Stacey argued.

"How would you feel, if your parents were still alive and your aunt knew but didn't tell you." Meghan countered.

"I'm not saying talk to your dad, I'm just saying don't shut everyone out." Stacey replied. She stood up. "So are you ready to go?"

"I thought we were watching films" Meghan said in a confused.

"Yeah I'm not in the mood for bad films. Let's go to town instead." Stacey answered.

Meghan sighed then stood up. "I hate you sometimes."

Stacey laughed it off. "Eh, you love me really."

XXX

"Hey, I wondered where you went." Emily said quietly; standing in the doorway of Meghan's room. Spencer turned around to look at Emily.

"Did we do this?" He asked.

Emily bit her bottom lip. "She chose to leave, we both tried to stop her. Every one has tried to talk to her, but she's not listening."

"Yeah because of us: Look Emily, I love you but Meghan's only a kid and we practically threw her out of her home. I shouldn't have put myself before her. I'm sorry but I'm not losing my daughter. I'm going to ask you to leave." Spencer explained to her, hoping she would understand.

Emily nodded her head slowly. "I get it. I'm sorry." She turned around walking slowly back to Spencer's room, she started packing her small bag.

"Emily I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel it's because I don't love you." Spencer said following Emily.

"It's fine. I get it don't worry. Meghan's your daughter you raised her all on your own, I don't expect to take priority over her." Emily replied, focusing on her packing.  
>"It's not like I want to stop seeing you, I just think we should wait a bit." Spencer carried on speaking, nervous at Emily's acceptance.<p>

She stopped packing, she walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug, she reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I understand. I was surprised it's taken you this long to say it." Emily said, pulling away from him.

"Sorry." Spencer apologised.

"Will you quit saying that? I get it I'm not upset I promise." Emily said. "I think you should call her and tell her that I'm gone, and then go bring her home."

"I'll walk you out." Spencer said, taking her bag in one hand and her hand in the other.

They both walked out of the apartment, Emily kept thinking about what her life had become. As much as she would have liked to blame Doyle she knew it was her decision to go along with it, it was the decision which had destroyed her family. Yes she could have gone back and put them all in danger but she may not of, she may have had Spencer as her husband or something and a daughter who could tolerate her, instead of hating her.

"You do have somewhere to go don't you?" Spencer asked her once they reached the front desk.

"Yeah, JJ said I could stay with her for a while." Emily replied.

"For how long?"

"Until I find myself a new apartment."

"I'm sorry Emily." Spencer apologised.

"It's okay. I understand, I really do." Emily said she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Make sure you phone her."

"I'll see you soon." Spencer said as Emily started to walk away from him.

"I'll see you soon."

XXX 

Stacey and Meghan walked into the deli at around two o'clock.

"I have a confession." Stacey suddenly said.

"What?" Meghan asked.

"I sort of told your aunt to meet us here." Stacey confessed.

"You did what?" Meghan nearly shouted.

"You need to talk to someone and your not talking to your dad, so I'm gonna go and waste an hour buying some food for the house and I'll see you later." Stacey instructed. She quickly left the deli.

Meghan stood there for a moment, she quickly spotted her aunt. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table in the corner where she was sitting.

"Hey sweetie." Garcia chimed handing her a sandwich.

"Hi." Meghan replied taking the sandwich.

"Every ones been worried about you." Garcia informed her sympathetically.

"Apparently."

"Meg, your dads been really upset and so has Emily. They feel like they've kicked you out of your house." Garcia explained.

"I told them both it was fine I want dad to be happy." Meghan said.

"I know you do sweetie pie but your dad feels awful. He just wants you home."

"Then why doesn't he tell me that himself." Meghan argued.

"Your dad doesn't know I'm here and every time one of us has tried to get hold of you, you've hung up." Garcia said. She forgot how stubborn Meghan could be sometimes, just like her mom.

"It's just she's only been back for a week and every one seems to be fine with the fact that she has been dead for the past fourteen years." Meghan explained.

"Oh, sweetie. None of us have forgotten that. Emily is still not completely forgiven by all of us. But we have something that you never got the chance to see." Garcia soothed.

"What's that?" Meghan asked curiously.

"Once we all knew what was going on. We knew just how much danger she was in. We all saw how much she loves you and your dad. So because of that we have a bit more understanding towards it."

Meghan thought for a moment. Honestly she'd never thought of that way. "I guess so." Meghan finally said.

"Megs, none of us expect you to welcome her back into your life with open arms. But maybe giving her a chance will help you come to terms with it. Also going a bit easier on your dad, he's trying to do what's best for you." Garcia said convincingly.

"I listened to what she had to say." Meghan protested.

"I know you did. Give her some one on one time with you, get to know her."

"I don't want to get to know her."

"You're telling me, you are not the tiniest bit interested in her." Garcia smirked.

Meghan thought for a moment. She guessed she was slightly interested on what she was like, what she had been doing in Paris all this time. "Only a tiny bit." Meghan replied, trying to stay nonchalant.

"I knew it." Garcia laughed. "So you'll talk to her?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay that's a start. What about going home?"

"I'll think about it." Meghan repeated.

Garcia smiled. She really was stubborn. "Again, that's a start."

Meghan giggled. "Thank you aunt pen."

"Anytime my love." She smiled. "And you know my door is always open if you need me."

"I know."

"Good. I think Stacey's come back so I'll let you two carry on with your day. Don't buy anything I wouldn't"

"So buy the whole shop?"

"Exactly."

"Bye."

"Bye sweetheart." Garcia chimed, kissing Meghan's scalp.

Stacey approached Meghan, her arms full of bags of groceries.

"So did that go okay?" Stacey asked, sitting herself down in Garcia's seat.

Meghan nodded. "I guess I owe you a thank you."

Stacey smiled. "You're my best friend. I'd like to think you'd do the same for me."

"So I think I'm going to call my dad, when I get back to yours."

"Yay" Stacey laughed clapping her hands at her accomplishment.

"Let's go, crazy girl." Meghan giggled.

"You know what, I should totally have one of those Jerry Springer type shows." Stacey said in an almost daydream state.  
>"Yeah except when you got fed up of the 'I do love you I only slept with five other guys because I was bored' you'd start yelling at them in all sorts of colourful ways." Meghan laughed.<p>

"You know what good point." Stacey started laughing with Meghan.

** So what do you all think? Is everything going to be plain sailing from now on? How's Meghan going to react when Spencer goes to talk to her? Is Meghan going to really take Garcia's advice? I'll see you all next week! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hello, so I decided to post this early but I'm thinking of updating Wednesdays and Sundays now, so let me know if you'd prefer that. Anyway not a very long chapter it sort of goes into two parts. I'd like to say thank you to all of those who reviewed favourited and subbed and I hope you like the next chapter.**

**TvHollywoodDiva – I'm so glad that you are loving it. I hope you love this chapter just as much and thank you for the review.**

**Amyprentiss-reid – Thank you for the review. Nothing is ever plain sailing but I hope everything works out for them too. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Lolyncut – Thank you for the review. I think Meghan's plan has backfired a bit. I don't know, I couldn't imagine how difficult it would be having your mother back in your life after years of not having her in your life, she didn't do it to be selfish I think she moved out because she could see her dad would be happy and she still needed some time to adjust. I hope she reprieves herself in this next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – You do sort of want to knock all their heads together don't you. I would love an aunt like Garcia as well. I'm glad you liked the light bit before some more drama kicks off because I've still got a lot more issues to deal with. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

"I really think you should give Henry some slack, I mean he really does have it bad for you." Stacey laughed, unlocking the door to her house.

"No he does not, besides he's like the brother I never wanted." Meghan laughed following Stacey.

"Grace, I got the groceries for you." Stacey called as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Is Meghan with you?" Stacey's aunt called back.

"Yeah, where else would she be?" Stacey called back rolling her eyes.

"Can you both come in here please?"

Stacey dumped the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Great, what did you break this time?" She teased Meghan.

"Come on, that was years ago and besides, Grace said it was a hideous vase." Meghan smirked.

"Yeah a hideous vase off my grandma." Stacey laughed.

The two walked into the living room: Freezing when they saw Spencer sitting in the arm chair.

"Meghan, your dad wants to speak to you. Stacey come and help me put the groceries away." Grace said standing up. "It was nice speaking to you again Spencer."

She walked past Stacey discreetly dragging her into the kitchen.

Meghan sat down onto the sofa. "I was going to call you." She said as she sat.

"You were?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess aunt pen knocked some sense in to me." She smiled.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "When did you speak to Garcia? She said you'd been avoiding all her calls." Spencer replied in confusion.

"I have been. Stacey got me to talk to her today. That's why I was going to call you."

"Oh, well I just wanted to tell you that Emily's moved out, she's going to stay with JJ for a bit. We both felt bad about you feeling like you can't stay in your home." Spencer explained.

"I said I was fine with it." Meghan replied.

"Yes, but I'm not. So I've come here to take you back home." Spencer said.

"Dad, I want you to be happy." Meghan mumbled.

"Yes and I'm happy with you Meghan. I love your mom…" He saw Meghan wince at the word mom. "I love Emily, but I'm your dad. You come first." Spencer finished.

Meghan bit her bottom lip. "I don't want to feel like I'm coming between you both."

Spencer moved so he was crouching down in front of her. "You're not, we still are going to date, but when you and only you are okay with it and her being around will we move things along." He explained.

Meghan nodded her head. "Okay." She smiled at her dad. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too daddy."

He pulled away. "I'll go get my things." She got up of the sofa and went to find Stacey.

Spencer sat up on the couch, exhaling a huge sigh of relief.

XXX

They both walked into the apartment: Spencer carrying Meghan's bags. He dropped them off in to her room. He walked back out.

"I'll help you unpack later." He offered.

"Dad it's two bags of clothes, I can do it myself." She smirked.

"Okay if you don't mind doing it." Spencer said, walking over to the kitchen. "So what do you want for dinner?"

Meghan's face lit up at the mention of food. "Can we have Chinese?"

"Sure, I'll order some now." Spencer reached for the telephone to order some food.

Meghan walked into her room, to see it had been left undisturbed for the whole week she'd spent at Stacey's. She sat down on her bed to start unpacking her things. She thought back to what Garcia had said to her earlier on in the day. She also thought back to her dad. She saw his face when Emily and him had first walked through the BAU doors, he looked like he did in the pictures, perfectly happy. She saw that look again when she said she was happy to let Emily live here; both times her dad probably thought he was getting the both things in life he wanted. She started picking the skin around her nails. Meghan decided then that maybe what Garcia had said had some sort of value, maybe her dad could have them both. She knew it was going to take a lot of fake smiles and lies but it would make him happy and that's all that mattered to her.

"Dad, I'm going to go out for a bit okay?" Meghan said walking into the kitchen.

"Meg, the foods going to be here in a while."

"Yeah I know I won't be long. I've got something I need to do that's all." Meghan replied.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked, usually when Meghan wanted to go out randomly it meant chances are she wasn't going to come back until the next morning.

"Just to aunt JJ's. I forgot I lent Henry a book and I need it back." She lied.

"I want you to phone from JJ's house when you get there." Spencer demanded.

Meghan smiled, ran up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks dad. I'll be back in a bit." With that she ran out of the apartment.

Spencer shook his head; maybe he was too easy on his daughter. He walked into her room and decided to unpack her things so she would have one less thing to do, when she got home.

He was half way through her second bag when he came across a small box, he picked it up and noticed to his horror it was a bag of cigarettes. He saw that they were opened and half used. He shook his head. How did he not notice Meghan had started smoking? He left Meghan's room. Placing the cigarettes on the kitchen counter he started to phone Meghan. He kept getting to her voice mail. He sighed out of exasperation. He had no idea when he would see Meghan. He rubbed his forehead. He always thought he was a good parent and knew what was going on in his daughter's life. He knew who her friends were, knew about her grades in school and what sort of clubs she did outside of school, this sort of threw him off that assumption leading him to wander what else his daughter was doing without him noticing…

XXX 

Meghan knocked on JJ's door. She didn't wait long before Henry answered the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked; hugging his friend.

"I wanted to speak to your mom? Is she here?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah, she's talking to your mom." Henry replied, moving away from the door, to let Meghan in.

"Thanks, is she in the living room?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah." Henry replied to Meghan's back.

Meghan walked into the living room, seeing JJ and Emily sitting on the sofa.

"Meghan, are you okay?" JJ asked spying Meghan lurking in the doorway.

Emily turned around to see Meghan standing there looking fairly red cheeked.

"Yeah, I was wandering if I could speak to Emily in private." Meghan answered.

JJ stood up to leave the room. "Sure, does Spence know you are here?" JJ asked.

"Umm I said I'd call him." Meghan replied.

"I'll call him." JJ said flashing Emily a reassuring smile.

Meghan sat on the sofa, trying to stay as far away from Emily as possible.

"So umm… you wanted to talk to me?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, well I was talking to aunt Pen earlier and she convinced me to go back home." Meghan answered.

"Meghan that's great. I bet your dad is thrilled." Emily smiled.

"Yeah he is." Meghan said, smiling slightly.

"So, why are you here?" Emily asked.

"What you surprised I'm not cheering because I get to be daddy's little girl again?" Meghan smirked.

Emily laughed at Meghan's sarcasm. "Something like that."

Meghan smiled at Emily. When she realised she was smiling she quickly went back into her poker face. "Any way, do you know the real reason I left?" She asked.

"I have some theories." Emily answered.

Intrigued. "Like?" Meghan asked.

Emily bit her bottom lip, not wanting to offend Meghan; it felt like she was getting somewhere. "Temper tantrum, you leave, Spence feels guilty. He chucks me out you come home to open arms and no Emily." She explained.

Meghan looked slightly stunned at Emily's honestly. She didn't actually expect Emily to say that to her. "I guess I deserved that."

"Sorry," Emily apologised.

"Don't. I guess that is what you'd think of me after everything." Meghan reasoned.

"I think your reaction was actually fairly normal." Emily replied.

"Yeah well anyway, I went to stay at Stacey's because, when I saw dad when you first walked in with him, I saw this look that I'd never seen before, well not first hand the only way I'd seen it was when I looked at the pictures with you in. It was like when you died part of him did as well. When I said I was happy for you two to live together again, I saw it again. Dad has done so much for me growing up. I wanted to give something back to him. What better than the person he loves." Meghan explained, gesturing to Emily towards the end.

"Meghan, your dad loves you. He was miserable when you left." Emily replied.

"I know that; which is why I have a new solution." Meghan answered.  
>Emily looked at Meghan. "What?"<p>

Meghan took a deep breath. "For you to come back to live with us."

**I had to leave it on a cliff hanger. Don't be mad. So will Emily want to move back in? How will Spencer re-act when he sees Meghan? Or more importantly when he finds out that Emily knew? Oh and did we like the Emily/ Meghan almost bonding? Does that mean their relationship is on the mend? Let me know your thoughts. See you on Wednesday.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hola, so it's that time of the week again. So things are going to go from bad to worse in this chapter even though everything will appear to be going well. Hope that doesn't give too much away. So I'm not gonna make you wait any longer. Here is chapter 8. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and subbed so far and if you're reading and haven't left a review so far please make yourself known I'd love to hear what you think. :)**

**Lolyncut – I like the comparison. Thanks for the review. I can see what you mean about teenagers moods changing but I think you need to remember that even though at times it's not that clear Meghan really does love her dad and she moved out so he could have Emily but that didn't work because he was miserable without her, so now she's going to stick with Emily living with them as well. I know that I'd endure a lot to make my mum happy. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**TvHollywoodDiva – Thank you for the review and all your encouragement so far it means the world to me. I'm so glad that you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last.**

**Hotchfan1 – New reviewer YAY! Thanks for the review and I'm so glad you love it. Hmmm Doyle, you are only the second person to bring him up. Maybe you'll have to wait much longer for that to come to a head or not. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – Eh what's life without a little or in my case a lot of drama? I think it's really great that everyone gets to see a more reasonable side of Meghan and I'm glad you want to know what Emily has to say. There's some definite progress made in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the review!**

**Cutie3pop3po – New reviewer YAY! The secret smiles were my favourite bits to write funnily enough. I'm really glad you love the story so far. I think the relationship is on the mend but you never know what's around the corner. Thank you for taking the time to review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Animebiersack98 – Yo yo yo New reviewer YAY! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you read and enjoy the rest of the story. I hope your eyes didn't fall out. **

"_I know that; which is why. I have a new solution." Meghan answered.  
>Emily looked at Meghan. "What?" <em>

_Meghan took a deep breath. "For you to come back to live with u_s."

Emily thought she had misheard Meghan. "Excuse me?"

Meghan rolled her eyes. "I want you to come back and live with me and dad."

Emily felt a wide smile cross her face. "Really? You do?"

"No, I don't. But I want dad to be happy and for some reason, you make him happy." Meghan explained.

"You're not going to leave the minute I step through the front door?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, don't expect me to want to be around you non-stop, I'm only doing this for dad." Meghan replied.

"I won't." Emily promised. A tear slipping down her cheek.

"What are you crying for?" Meghan asked.

"I just never expected you to do this." Emily answered, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not a total bitch." Meghan responded.  
>Emily chuckled at Meghan's comment. "No you are not. You are very sweet. You're dads lucky to have you as a daughter."<p>

"Yeah, well he seems to think I take after you." Meghan said dryly. "Don't take that as a compliment."

Emily laughed at her daughters attempt to stay distant from her. "Would you mind if I gave you a hug?" Emily asked.

"Why?" Meghan asked.

"Because you're doing a sweet thing and you are my daughter." Emily replied.

Meghan thought for a few short moments. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I'm not doing this for you."

"I know," Emily replied.

"But you still want to give me a hug?" Meghan raised an eyebrow.

"It's a hug Meghan, not giving out mother of the year awards."

"Please, like you'd be nominated." Meghan scoffed.

Emily laughed at Meghan.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." She replied, shaking her head. "I'll go tell JJ I'm going back to Spencer's." She stood up.

"Emily," Meghan said. Emily turned to face Meghan. "You can call it home."

Emily smiled, and then walked off to find JJ.

Meghan sat on the couch, looking at her hands.

"That was a sweet thing you did." Henry said, taking a seat next to her.

"Will everyone quit saying that? I didn't do it for her." Meghan sighed.

"I think somewhere deep down inside of you, you did it for her." Henry replied.

"Yeah and hell froze over." Meghan smirked.

"You are so stubborn sometimes." Henry teased shoving her in the arm.

"I'm not stubborn." Meghan scoffed.

"No: your not. You're argumentative."

"Hey, I don't argue."

"Really?"

"You can be a right asshole sometimes." Meghan pouted.

"I feel the love." He smirked.

Meghan rolled her eyes at him.

"So… Do you fancy doing something next weekend?" Henry asked her.

"Like what?" Meghan asked.  
>"I don't know a movie or something." Henry replied.<p>

"We're on Easter break. Why next weekend?" Meghan asked.

"I'm away next week. We are going to New Orleans to see my cousins."

"Oh…" Meghan replied.

"God, Meghan I'm trying to ask you out here." Henry sighed.

"I know." Meghan replied.

"Then why are you being so awkward?" Henry asked.

Meghan shrugged. "Just to make sure, I wasn't getting confused."

"So do you want to go?"

"Yes, I'd love to." Meghan smiled.

Henry gave her a hug. "It sounds like your mom is ready. I'll see you next week kiddo." Henry smiled. Pulling away from their hug.

"I'm going on a date with you, yet you're still calling me kiddo?" Meghan raised her eyebrow.

Henry ran a hand through his floppy blonde hair. "Old habits die hard." He reasoned.

Meghan smiled at him. Emily and JJ walked into the living room.

"So are you ready to go?" Emily asked Meghan.

"As I'm ever going to be." She replied.

"Meghan, I just spoke with your dad he sounded pretty upset. Did you and him have a fight?" JJ asked.

"No, why would I have come here if I did?" Meghan asked.

"I don't know." JJ replied.

"It's okay JJ; I'll phone you later okay?" Emily cut in.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." JJ said.  
>Meghan started walking to the front door; Emily following her.<p>

"Is this one your car?" Meghan asked.

"Temporarily, my mother gave it to me after I went to see her." Emily replied.

"Nice," Meghan said, admiring her silver Lexus.

"Your dad tells me; once you learn to drive you want a beetle." Emily said, putting her bags in the boot.

"Yeah, a green one."

They both got into the car. Emily started driving away from the house. They both sat in silence for a while.

"So do you have any idea why your dad would be upset?" Emily asked.

"Nope, I mean he did order Chinese food before I left maybe he's annoyed I'm late home." Meghan suggested.

"I don't think he'd be upset over that somehow." Emily replied.

Meghan shrugged her shoulders.

"Meghan, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while." Emily started.

"What?" Meghan asked.

"Do you smoke?" Emily asked.

Meghan looked at Emily in shock.

"It's just I smelt it on you last week. Your dad never said anything about it, so I thought I'd ask you instead of dropping you in it." Emily explained.

Meghan still stared at Emily in shock. She bit her bottom lip and started picking at her nails.

"I'm not going to be patronizing and say that it's wrong and give you some lecture, because I used to at your age." Emily said, hoping to get Meghan to talk to her.

"Umm I-I used to all the time… now its only when I get stressed." Meghan finally said.

"Oh, I take it your dad doesn't know." Emily replied.  
>"No, I was going to tell him but…" She trailed off.<p>

"You don't want to disappoint him." Emily finished Meghan's sentence.

Meghan nodded. "Something like that."

"Tic tacs." Emily said.

"What?" Meghan asked.

"When ever I got the urge to smoke I'd have a tic tac instead. It helped and after a few moths I stopped completely." Emily explained, hoping it would help Meghan. "You should try it."

"I will." Meghan replied quietly.

Emily quickly looked over to Meghan who was now staring intently out of the passenger window. Emily felt a small sense of achievement wash over her; she'd managed to get her daughter to reveal something about her self to her, something that she hadn't told Spencer. Maybe her relationship with her daughter was slowly healing. Maybe time was all Meghan really needed.

XXX 

Emily and Meghan had spent the rest of the car journey in silence. Both absorbed in their own thoughts. They finally reached the apartment. Emily pulled into a space and stopped the car.

"Do you want help with your bags?" Meghan asked.

"No thank you, its only two bags." Emily replied; getting out of the car. Meghan got out of the car and waited by the door for Emily. Meghan still hadn't forgiven Emily but part of her felt that maybe she was getting on that road where one day she would be able to hear the word mom without wincing.

"You ready?" Emily asked.

"Yup." Meghan replied; walking ahead of Emily.

They walked past the front desk, stopping when they got to the elevator. Emily was watching Meghan; she had a look about her the same look Spencer held when he was working out a difficult math problem or puzzling over a geographical profile. Meghan kept looking like she was about to say something but something would hold her back and she'd go back to whatever she was thinking about. They both got into the elevator, Meghan staring at the buttons lighting up as they reached the floor number, then moving onto the next floor; after an agonizingly long elevator ride. They got to the floor of the apartment.

Spencer could hear the door of the apartment open. He got off the sofa to greet Meghan. He was shocked to see Meghan followed by Emily walking into the apartment, he stared at the bags Emily was holding.

"Meghan came to see me and told me she wanted me to come and live with you and her." Emily explained.

"Do you mind if I talk to Meghan privately for a minute?" Spencer asked Emily.

"Sure, I'll go put these in the guest room." Emily said walking towards the bedrooms.

Spencer walked into the living room followed by Meghan.

"Dad, I'm sorry if I missed dinner, but I wanted to surprise you with Emily." Meghan explained.

"Spencer turned around to face Meghan. "What are these?" He asked holding the pack of cigarettes in front of Meghan. Her mouth dropped slightly.

"Dad, I can…" Meghan trailed off.

"Explain, because I'd love to know what you're doing with a half used packet of cigarettes." Spencer replied angrily.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Meghan said.

"So they're yours?" Spencer asked.  
>Meghan nodded slowly.<p>

"Why Meghan?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. I just started." Meghan replied.

"You don't just start smoking Meghan. There must be some sort of a reason."

"Well there's not. I just did."

"Did your friends force you to?"

"No dad. They all tell me to stop, which is what I'm doing if you even bothered to ask. There's not always a reason behind everything." Meghan argued.

"Don't lie to me Meghan. Did you start because you wanted more attention? Because you've been doing a lot of that lately." Spencer accused.

"No dad…"

"Are you doing drugs as well?" Spencer asked.

Meghan started shaking her head. With tears forming in her eyes. "No dad I promise."

"Meghan, I've tried to be understanding these past few years. I know it's been hard growing up without a mother, but maybe I spoilt you too much. I've let you get away with murder." Spencer tried to reason out Meghan's behaviour.  
>"Dad, you're not being fair." Meghan whimpered.<p>

"Not being fair? Meghan life isn't fair. I'll ask you again what else do you do that I should know about?" Spencer demanded.

"Nothing I swear." Meghan replied.

"What were you doing all those times you snuck out of the house, you'd be gone for days. What were you doing then? Getting stoned. Getting out of your mind drunk?" Spencer shouted at Meghan.

"Spencer!" Emily shouted interrupting him.

Both Spencer and Meghan turned around to look at her.

"I'm not thrilled she's smoking either. But this isn't the best way to go about sorting it out." Emily said, looking at Meghan.

"What would you know, you haven't raised her?" Spencer replied bitterly.

Emily's face flashed hurt at Spencer's comment; she managed to pull herself together quickly: Trying to ignore the spiteful comment. "True, but I was a teenage girl once." Emily reasoned.

Spencer turned his attention to Meghan. "What were you doing?" He asked her, his voice still edging on a shout.

"Nothing." Meghan cried.

"Well you must have been doing something." Spencer argued.

Meghan shook her head. "Nothing, why won't you believe me?" Meghan shouted.

"Because you're lying." Spencer answered.

Meghan wiped her eyes. "Do you know what, you wouldn't understand." With that she turned and ran out of the apartment.

"Meghan!" Emily shouted after her. She turned on her heels and followed Meghan into the corridor. "Meghan?" She called. She couldn't see her anywhere.

She walked back in to the apartment. "Do you know where she's gone?" She asked Spencer. He shrugged. "Spencer, I hate to tell you but you fucked that up nicely. She won't tell you anything if you take that attitude with her." Emily said to him.

"And you're an expert?" He asked her.

Emily nodded. "You know what you're right. What would I know? I mean you raised her after all." Emily replied icily.

"Emily, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Spencer apologised.

"Yes you did. You never say anything you don't mean." Emily replied shrugging it off.

"I messed that up didn't I?" Spencer asked.

"There would have been better ways to go about that." Emily replied.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"I asked her about it in the car on the way back here." Emily said.

"She just told you?" Spencer asked.

Emily nodded. "She also said, she didn't want to tell you because she'd practically stopped and didn't want to disappoint you."

Spencer rubbed his forehead. "Let's get looking for her then." He said grabbing a pair of keys.

XXX

Meghan slowed her pace as she rounded the corner. As she did she registered how dark it really was. She pulled her jacket close to her basking in its warmth. She decided to walk a bit further, and then head back to the apartment; hoping her dad would have calmed down, enough so she could have a rational conversation with him.

She had a nagging feeling that she was being followed. She turned her head slightly, not seeing any one behind her. She decided to cross the road and head back home.

"Hello love." A man stepped out in front of her.

Meghan ducked her head and tried to turn around. A car pulled up next to her.

"Wait, wait." The man behind her called. Another man hopped out of the car. He grabbed her arm.

"Get off me." Meghan instructed.

The man shook his head. "I don't think so."

Meghan shook her arm in an attempt to get it free.

"Come on love, don't make this difficult." The man coaxed her.

"HELP!" Meghan started shouting on top of her voice. The man pulled her close. She started squirming in his arms trying to break free of his grip. The man pulled out a tissue and held it over her mouth and nose. Meghan struggled for a few moments, but could feel her body get heavy and her eyelids start to drop. She tried to blink herself awake, but the darkness was too enchanting she soon found herself falling under its spell…

**Uh oh! So what's going to happen to Meghan? Any ideas? Did you guys like the conversation between Meghan and Emily? Is they're relationship on the mend for good? Oh and what about Henry and Meghan? Please share your thoughts. I look forward to seeing you all on Sunday. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hello, so this is my first update before my GCSE's which start tomorrow *big gulp*. So I'm not saying it indefinitely but updating may be a bit disjointed due to me revising and you know sitting the exams. I'll definitely try to update at least once a week but if I don't it's most likely because I'm revising. The good thing is it's only for six weeks… Okay maybe not so good. Sorry. Anyway sort of a short chapter before it all really kicks off so this is the pre-kick off, if it was a thunderstorm this would be the start of the rain. Okay so I'm gonna shut up now and just let you start reading so please wish me luck in my Music Exam tomorrow and thank you for all of those who have reviewed subbed and favourited.**

**TvHollywoodDiva – Thank you for the review and yeah she's having a rough time at the moment. 15 for her kind of sucks. I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Amyprentiss-reid – *laughs evilly*I'm fairly sure you were one of the first people that mentioned Doyle so I would of suspected that you would of seen this coming but oh well I like to surprise people. :) I'm glad you are happy about Emily moving back in. Yup damn Doyle for moving everything back three steps. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**SannaStardust – That's fine I'm happy with any reviews even if they only say awesome or something :) I sort of explained earlier on in the story why Emily came back but it was only brief and it was if Doyle found her then she had to phone JJ so they could sort out moving her to a new location but they moved her back to DC because they didn't think Doyle would guess she would move back there. I explain it better in a later chapter which I believe is the next chapter. But I hope that cleared things up a bit, and haha it is kind of funny to imagine how Spencer will react to stuff like that. Thank you for the review and I hope you like this next chapter. **

**Lolyncut – Sounds like it. I wander what he's got in store for Meghan. Meghan is smart so I'm sure she'll think of something for them to find her. I'm glad you think that its getting interesting and I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you for the review and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter. **

**TheGirlThatPlayedWithFire – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review and I'm really happy that you are enjoying the story and that you liked the previous chapter. Yeah it is Ian Doyle so I dread to think about what he has planned for Meghan. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**criminalmindsbitch – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review and sorry for making you wait, I hope it wasn't too long. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**cutie3pop3po – I'm glad you like the interactions between Meghan and Emily. They were my favourite things to write! Yeah it would be awesome for Emily to save Meghan. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter and thank you for reviewing. **

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – I'm glad you liked the Henry and Meghan touch, it came about by accident. Sorry, I think I said before I drafted this about three times each time the abduction was in a different place but it worked the best by here. I appreciate some people probably want to kill me. Do you know I actually didn't think about Spencer's dillaudid addiction while I was writing the smoking bit so I never really thought about from that angle which is interesting I think, or totally stupid of me; either one. Yeah I didn't like writing the fight between them because I was like I don't want to make them hate each other. Yeah them starting to move forward appears to be slightly irrelevant now doesn't it? I think bad seems to sum it up quite nicely. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

"That's it I'm calling the rest of the team." Spencer said pulling out his phone.

"Where could she have gone, we've spent all night looking." Emily thought out loud.

"Hey Morgan, it's Reid… You haven't seen Meghan have you?... No she disappeared around half ten last night… I know… Can you call the rest of the team… thanks… yeah we'll meet you there." Spencer hung up the phone.

"No luck?" Emily asked.

"This is all my fault Em, she wouldn't of run off if I hadn't of spoken to her like that." Spencer replied: running a frantic hand through his hair.

"You had no idea she was going to vanish. Chances are she's with a friend or something." Emily comforted him.

"I've tried Stacey. That's the only person she'd go to." Spencer muttered.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Positive, it's the only person she trusted."

"Okay then, where are we meeting the team?" Emily asked.

"BAU."

"Right." She started driving. "We'll find her." Emily promised.

XXX

Meghan could feel herself start to come out of the blackness, she forced her eyes open. It wasn't much lighter with her eyes open. She tried to work out where she was. It was cold. She could feel the hair on her arms stand up on end. The room didn't seem big. There was no source of light. She thought for a moment: maybe a basement or a warehouse? She blinked her eyes a bit more hoping it would get somewhat brighter as her eyes adjusted to the light. Not much luck there. She noticed that she was tied to what felt like a pipe. She tried to break whatever was holding her but to no luck.

She wanted to call for help, but bit on her lip instead. She guessed no one was coming in because they still believed her to be out cold. Meghan wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. She could no longer feel her phone in her back pocket, so who ever took her had her phone, or she dropped it when they grabbed her. She hoped that was the case.

Meghan wandered whether her dad had noticed she wasn't there. Her eyes shot to the door when she heard it start to open…

XXX 

Spencer and Emily walked into the BAU room; hand in hand.

"Emily, I thought you weren't going to come back to work." Hotch said standing up to meet the couple.

"I wasn't, but I don't want to feel like I'm doing nothing." Emily replied, sitting down in one of the chairs around the round table.

"Okay, well where have you looked for Meghan?" Hotch asked.

"Every where, we've checked her friends houses, her school, the library places she likes going." Spencer replied anxiously.

"Garcia have you got anything off her phone?" Hotch asked.

"No I think it's turned off, when it turns on I'll be able to get something." Garcia said in a deflated tone.

Hotch nodded. "We can't be sure this is an abduction." He said to the team.

Reid shook his head. "Even when I was having trouble with her she wouldn't tell me where she was going. But she always let me know that she was okay." Reid told Hotch. "Something has happened to her, she knows I would worry. She would of made sure she'd of spoken to me by now: even if it was just a text."

"I'm with Spencer. I know I don't know her as well as you guys, it's hard to explain but I have this gut feeling that something isn't right." Emily said, she couldn't explain it but in her gut she knew something was very wrong.  
>"A mother knows." Spencer replied, saying something his mother used to say to him.<p>

Hotch looked around the room at his team, each of the members looking worried about the welfare of Meghan. "Okay, do you have any idea where she might have been heading?" He asked Reid.

Reid thought for a moment. He knew when Meghan was feeling stressed, she liked to go to Emily's grave, but she wouldn't of gone there in the dark. He tried to think, there was a youth centre down a few streets away from where they lived. He knew Meghan went there sometimes as well. He thought back to a conversation he had with Meghan when Emily first came back. "I think she may have been going to church." Reid thought out loud.

"Church?" Morgan asked skeptically

"Yeah, she went there after Emily came back, its somewhere we wouldn't think to look, she may have been heading there." Reid replied.

Garcia started tapping something into her laptop. "There are 25 churches in DC."

"It would be one that's not far from here but close to where we live." Reid said, hoping it would narrow it down.  
>"3." Garcia said.<p>

"Okay that's a start. Reid do you have a recent picture of Meghan?" Hotch asked.

"One of when she was thirteen." Reid said digging into his wallet.

"Here you go, ones been sent to each of your tablets." Garcia told the team.

"Where did you get that from?" Morgan asked.

"Her facebook." Garcia replied. "Now go find my favourite god daughter." She instructed.

"Okay. Rossi you're with me. JJ and Morgan, Reid, Prentiss. We'll each take a church and back here in about an hour.

The team stood and left the BAU. "Hotch!" Garcia called behind him before he left.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to monitor all the social networks Meghan uses to see if there are any changes and keep an eye on her phone."

"Okay, I'll let you al know if any thing changes." Garcia said, picking up her laptop and heading back to her lair.

XXX

_Her eyes shot to the door when she heard it start to open…_

A light was turned on, the minute someone stepped through the door. Meghan blinked her eyes, in order to adjust to the sudden change in light.

She saw someone make his way towards her. She tried to back herself as far into the wall as possible. She watched the man carefully. He was a medium build, but there was a sincerity to his stance, the way he held himself full of authority. He was bald. He had grey, lifeless eyes. As he walked closer to her she noticed he walked with a small limp, almost undetectable. She didn't recognise him as one of the people that had grabbed her out of the street. She noticed that he was carrying a bottle of water in his hand. When he got to her he crouched down in front of her. He smiled at her, in a way that made Meghan shiver with fear. He looked at her for a moment, almost how a predator would look at their prey; deciding where to start.

"Thirsty?" He asked Meghan. He had a thick Irish accent

Meghan looked uneasily at the bottle.

He smirked. "I haven't poisoned it, if that's what you're worried about."

Meghan swallowed back her fear, in order for her to say something. "W-why should I-I trust you?" Meghan asked.

He laughed. "Good point, I have you picked up off of the street, then offer you water. Smart girl. Your dad must have taught you well."

Meghan stared at him, his tone wasn't how she imagined it would be, there was a soft quality to it, but there was still an element that sounded sinister. After all he'd admitted to kidnapping her off the street. "I tell you what; I'll have a sip first." He opened the bottle and took a sip, then handed it back to Meghan.

"I'm tied to a pipe." Meghan replied staring at the bottle.

He smirked then reached behind Meghan to untie her. "You try to run; I'll have to kill you. Understand?" He asked.

Meghan nodded. She felt her arms feel less restrained. She moved her arm forward and had a sip of the bottle of water, feeling the lukewarm liquid run down her throat; not the nicest sip of water she'd ever had, but she was thirsty."

"So I feel at an advantage, Meghan, I know you're name but you don't know mine."

"How do you know my name?" She asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know mine?" He asked.

Meghan thought for a moment then nodded; remembering something her dad saying that people who go along with delusions live longer than those who don't.

"Ian Doyle." He introduced himself.

Meghan thought for a moment; the name sounded familiar. It hit her then she had heard the name. Ian Doyle, he was the one that had tried to kill Emily; he was the reason her family was so screwed up. Doyle must have seen the realisation on her face. Despite that he waited for her to say something. Meghan decided to play the innocent party; if she didn't know who he was maybe she'd live longer.

"How do you know me?" Meghan finally asked.

"I know everything about you Meghan." Doyle replied.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I know that your dad is DR Spencer Reid of the behavioural analysis unit in the FBI. I know that you thought that your mother Emily Prentiss was dead for the past fourteen years; I could only imagine the shock you had when you discovered other wise. I also know that you know exactly who I am." Doyle revealed.

Meghan kept quiet, not sure what she should say after that.

"I bet you're just dying to know why I have you here." Doyle smirked.

"You hate Emily nearly as much as I do. You have me here so you can kill me, to show that her abandoning my family was all in vain." Meghan replied, playing a new tactic hate Emily, stay safe.

"You hate her do you?"

"I thought she was dead for most of my life. Then she comes back expecting everything to be fine. Of course I hate her."

Doyle looked at her for a moment. "Do you think I believe that?"

"It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not." Meghan replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You kidnapped me with the intention to kill me, whether I hate Emily or not isn't going to change that."

"So why did you say it?"

"Because it's the truth."

"You weren't appealing to my better nature?"

"Like I said, you want to kill me anyway, so why bother?" Meghan replied.

Doyle stared in her eyes for a moment, looking for any sign of a lie. Curious of Meghan's almost relaxed attitude. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Yes, but that isn't going to change the probable outcome."

Doyle stood up, "I'll be back in a few moments." With that he started walking back to the door; he walked out at least leaving the light on for Meghan.

Meghan rested her head back against the wall, letting out a huge sigh of relief. She was trying to remember everything her dad had ever told her about kidnapping and trying to stay alive. She hoped that her dad had noticed she was missing and was looking for her. If he was then she knew she would only have to stall Doyle until he found her, which knowing their average track record for finding kids was a day or two maximum. She just hoped she could stall Doyle with out to many injuries…

Her eyes went back into the door as Doyle walked back in; he was holding a tripod and a camera. Meghan did not like where this was likely to go.

"We're going to make a little film for mommy and daddy." Doyle teased.

Meghan just stared in fear…

**So any thoughts? Love it? Hate it? What do we think Doyle has planned for Meghan? Is Meghan doing herself any favours by appearing nonchalant? Please review, favourite and sub they mean the world especially going through my exams. So wish me luck for tomorrow, or bad luck if you want me to fail. See you Wednesday, Rhian**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

** Hello, so my exam went well I hope… and I am updating on time YAY! So, I'm really excited and dreading at the same time watching the finale of Criminal Minds tomorrow (which is when I watch it) because I don't want to see Emily go but it looks so awesome. Okay, this chapter is really my first proper attempt of writing torture so I want to say a massive thank you to criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak for looking over this chapter and for giving me a bit more confidence on it. I'm really nervous about posting this chapter so I really would love to hear your thoughts on it. As always thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and subbed. **

**MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange – Thank you for the review, I take it you liked that chapter then? I really hope you like the next chapter and that it is just as rainbow skittle awesome. Which I love rainbow skittles but I'm not allowed to eat them because they send me really hyper :( Thanks for the review.**

**TheGirlThatPlayedWithFire – Thank you! I hope everything gets okay between Meghan and Emily as well. I think that time really is the best healer though. I hope you like this next chapter and thank you for the review.**

**criminalmindsbitch – I think where I'm leaving my chapters is killing you sorry. Thank you for the review and I really hope you like the next chapter and that the ending of this one doesn't kill you. :) **

**hotchfan1 – Thank you for the review and I'm really glad that you liked it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Mel – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review and I'm really glad you are liking the story so far. I hope Doyle isn't too bad with Meghan but I don't know and I really hope Meghan and Emily's relationship gets better.**

**cutie3pop3po – I hope she benefits by sort of going along with Doyle. But he's a man on a mission so I don't know. I'm glad that you don't want her to get hurt because I was a bit worrying that after all this resentment towards Emily, people were going to be like I hope she gets hurt. I think that they are probably going to have to be strong for each other. I'm really glad you love it and I hope you like the next chapter just as much. Oh and thank you for reviewing! **

**amyprentiss-reid – Yeah bad stuff indeed. I'm glad you like the cliffhanger. I know exactly what you mean about hating characters because I have the exact same problem and during my many ramblings about criminal minds my mum usually turns around and says "Rhian you do know that they are all fictitious don't you?" so I'm glad it's not just me lol. I actually would really love to hear what you think may happen me so PM me with some ideas if you wish because that would be really cool. Thank you so much for reviewing and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid – New Reviewer! Thank you for reviewing. Good guess, on who it was and I know he really has reached an 11 on my 1-10 scale of creepy. I think they're going to be pissed and upset as well. I hope you like this next chapter.**

Emily and Spencer were driving to the church that was closet to his apartment. Hotch had phoned first saying that he had no such luck in their church so they were heading back to the bureau and soon after Morgan phoned saying the same thing.

"This is my fault Em," Spencer said, watching the road ahead of him.

"We've been through this; it's not your fault." Emily assured him.

"It is. If I'd of been a bit more rational with her." he argued.

"That's the church there." Emily said pointing to the church. "Don't blame your self for this, Spencer." They both got out of the car and walked to the church. Emily froze on the steps, looking at the massive structure.

"Em?" Spencer asked her.

"After Matthew… before I went to yours, I came here to think." Emily told him.

Spencer couldn't deny that if this was the church Meghan went to it would be a huge coincidence. "I guess she is a lot like you." Spencer replied. He took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied, holding on to his hand until they reached the doors.

They walked in; they spotted the priest at the front of the church. They both walked over to the priest.

"Hi, my name is agent Spencer Reid, This is Emily Prentiss." Reid flashed his badge to the priest.

"How can I help you?" He asked, indicating for the couple to sit down.

"We were wandering if you had seen this girl." Reid showed her a picture of Meghan. "She went missing at around half ten last night. We believe she was heading here." Reid explained.

The priest looked at it for a moment. "I didn't see her last night, but a girl who looks very similar to her came here very upset, just over a week ago." He informed them.

"Are you sure it was her?" Reid asked.

"Yes, she was talking about whether she should forgive someone after being lied to for a long time." He answered.

"And you're sure you didn't see her last night." Emily asked him.

"I'm afraid so."

"Thank you." Spencer thanked as he and Emily stood up to leave the church.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." The priest called behind them.

Spencer turned around. "Excuse me?"

"For her disappearing; it's no ones fault." The priest clarified.

"Why do you think I blame myself?" Spencer asked.

"It's natural for parents, to believe things like this is their fault."

"I didn't say, I was her father."

"You didn't, but it is written over both of your faces."

Spencer and Emily looked at each other.

"Thank you for your time." Emily said, turning around to leave the church, Spencer following close behind.

They walked back out into the cool Easter air. Reid pulled out his phone and called Hotch. Once he finished on the phone he turned to look at Emily with a solemn expression. "A DVD has been delivered to the bureau. The team are waiting for us to get back before they watch it. Garcia couldn't find any footage of anyone dropping it off."

Emily nodded. She looked down the street. "It's that way back to the apartment isn't it?"

"Yes, why?" Spencer asked.  
>"So say she was walking here, she'd of walked down this street. Maybe there's something there?" Emily thought.<p>

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Spencer replied.

"I think its worth checking it out."

"Hotch, wants us back."

"You and I know full well what's going to be on that DVD Spencer. Can we at least try to have a look down there please?" Emily said in a pleading tone.

"Okay, but we have to go back at some point." Spencer replied.

"I know. I just don't want to watch it knowing that we didn't check something out." Emily explained.

The couple started walking down the street, looking carefully for anything odd. "Emily, this is going to take too long, I don't want to watch it either but we need the team to help us do this. It's a half an hour walk." Spencer said stopping Emily, turning her to face him.

"I know. I don't know how I can watch it, not when…" Emily trailed off as Spencer pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away, but still held her hand, keeping some kind of contact with Emily.

"We have to: For Meghan." Spencer said. They both walked back to down the street heading to the car. They both got in and took a deep breath before driving back to the BAU.

XXX

Emily and Spencer walked through the door of the briefing room. They both sat down next to each other. Spencer subtly took Emily's hand underneath the desk.

"What did you guys find?" Hotch asked them.

"She didn't get to the church, but she had gone to the church when Emily first came back." Spencer relayed the information back on to the team.

"So we can assume she got abducted on the walk there." Morgan said.

"I think so; Meghan would only take the direct route there, so perhaps Garcia could start looking at CCTV footage around the time we think she went missing." Spencer suggested to Garcia.

"When do you think that was?" She asked.

"It takes around half an hour to walk there. Given Meghan's speed when she's angry I'd say around any time from 20 past ten to twenty-five to eleven."

"Okay, I'll start looking." Garcia replied; glad of the excuse not to look at the DVD.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Morgan moaned; putting the DVD into the player.

A dark screen appeared. _"Agents of the BAU." _Emily froze when she heard the voice. She hit the pause button on the DVD.

"Is there something wrong Emily?" Hotch asked.

She put her head in her hands; so the team would not see the tears threatening to pour down her face. "Doyle's got her."

The team exchanged looks. "Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

She turned to look at him. "You think I'd forget that voice?" Emily retorted.

"Emily, are you okay to watch this?" Hotch asked her.

Emily nodded. "Just play it." She whispered.

"_Agents of the BAU, I imagine by now you'd realise you were missing the offspring of Dr Reid and Emily Prentiss. Well I have her here." The camera moved showing an unconscious Meghan. The camera seemed to turn back off again. Soon it turned back on to show Meghan trying to move herself away from Doyle. Her eyes looked full of fear and panic. Doyle moved his hand to reveal a taser in his hand. Meghan froze where she was seeing the weapon in his hand._

"_Please." She whispered._

"_Don't take it personally." Doyle sneered._

_Meghan cried out in pain, as the taser made contact with her side. She screamed out in agony as she convulsed on the floor, for a few moments after Doyle removed the taser from her skin._

"_Tell them how much it hurts." Doyle instructed._

_Meghan tried to move away from him, but was unsuccessful. She used her hands to try to back herself into the wall. Doyle moved the taser to another part of her body. Laughing as she writhed in pain. "Go on call for daddy!" Doyle sneered. Despite his taunts Meghan still didn't call for Spencer. She screamed as the electricity shot threw every part of her body. It would stop, just as she started to recover. He would start on a new part of her body._

"_I promise I'll stop soon, just call for daddy let him know how much it hurts." Doyle laughed, clearly enjoying Meghan's pain._

_ He watched as Meghan stopped twitching from the latest round of tasering. He straddled her. Meghan weakly tried to kick him off her. He moved the taser closer to her neck. Meghan was so busy trying to get him off her, she didn't notice the taser until it was on her neck. She squirmed underneath him; crying from pain_

"_DADDY!" She finally called out for him. "Daddy! Please make him stop. Please Daddy!" _

_True to his word Doyle got off her and stopped the tasering. He left the camera on her as she finished convulsing; her cries for Spencer slowly subsiding._

_ Doyle turned to the camera. "I don't want her Emily. I want you. You know what to do; I'll be sending you another video of our fun together in an hour." Doyle turned back to Meghan. Putting the taser on her stomach, she screamed until she finally passed out from the pain. "Your choice." _

**So? Was my torture really terrible? How do we think Spence and Emily are going to react after seeing this? What do you think Emily's going to do? What about Meghan? Is she going to be okay? Will she live or die? Please let me know your thoughts and thank you very much for reviewing. **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hello, so I've had a really stressful week, this week. Which is most likely going to get a lot more hectic and crazy, I will still try to update on a regular basis, but with everything going on that is getting more and more unlikely. But nothing is ever set in stone. Thank you for all the good luck wishes I've had for my exams so far. I've got Biology, Chemistry and Physics tomorrow so I will be sitting in the hall thinking to myself 'what would Reid say?' I so hope I'm not the only one that thinks that in an exam. Also I cried so much in the finale this week. I don't think my heart settled into a normal rhythm after Clyde called Emily I was like 'no no no don't go back' but I'm glad they didn't kill her again that would of sucked and her and Reid slow dancing made my day. I think her quote thing at the end was really accurate though. Even my mum enjoyed the finale especially my crying at the end. She found that rather amusing. I usually rate my crying on a scale of military wives song (where ever you are) listen to it, it makes me cry it's really sweet to Marley and me. Well I blew that scale out of the water. Any who I'm rambling now so I'm gonna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subbed and favourited.**

**KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid – Thank you for the review and I agree I would want Doyle's head on a stick if he ever touched one of my kids I don't have any but still you know what I mean. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**amyprentiss-reid – Thank you for the PM and for reviewing. As I said you're not to far off on some parts but what parts I won't say. I'm really glad you like the story so far and I hope you like the next chapter.**

**leahloahla – Thank you for the review, I'm so glad you liked the torture, you have no idea how nervous I was about posting that. I'm also glad you liked the little touch about the church, I wanted to make Meghan sort of think like Emily and to me the most obvious thing I thought of was the church. I really hope you like the next chapter.**

**lolyncut – Thank you for reviewing. I know what you mean about depressing about the season finale. I was watching it and was like 'okay please kiss once, just once.' They do seem to be reducing MGG's screen time don't they? I thought I was just imagining it. Like the adverts were like spot the Reid. Any way I have about 3 or 4 more Emily/Reid stories left to post so even though she's gone Emily/Reid will live on. Haha. Oh and enjoy the next chapter.**

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – Don't worry about it, I've had a manic week as well, with revision and what not. And if you want to see crap in an inbox you should see mine. Like I've had 46 E-mails from a claims company telling me I can claim up to £3,745 for my incident? They must know something I don't. Thank you for helping me with the torture bits and I'm glad you liked them and no fear I'm like that with torture. Yup the mother knows was last chapter. I think they're probably going through hell right about now. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Anon – New Reviewer! Thank you for reviewing, umm so I didn't actually know that so thank you for pointing it out. This is kind of awkward. I hope you are enjoying the story despite that and I hope you like the next chapter**

**cutie3pop3po – Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the torture. Again I was so scared about posting that. Hmm I won't promise not to kill one of them but I won't promise to either. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Misery-loathes-Company – New Reviewer! Thank you for reviewing, and back at you for being a British fan :) I hope she doesn't seem so much of a bitch in later chapters. I will look into getting a beta, but sometimes I'm so tired posting things I let silly mistakes slide. Any way thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange – Your reviews always make me smile, you have some brilliant comparisons LOL. I'm just really glad that you are enjoying this story so far and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

_ Doyle turned to the camera. "I don't want her Emily. I want you. You know what to do; I'll be sending you another video of our fun together in an hour." Doyle turned back to Meghan. Putting the taser on her stomach, she screamed until she finally passed out from the pain. "Your choice." _

The screen went black, indicating the end of the video. Each member had tears in their eyes. The colour was completely drained out of Spencer's face. It nearly killed him hearing Meghan screaming in so much pain, and then having her calling out his name.

Emily ran out of the room, heading for the bathrooms. Morgan hit his fist on the table. The others just stared at the screen, shocked at what they had just seen.

Long minutes passed before anyone was finally ready to speak.

"I-I'm going to make sure Emily's okay." Reid said walking out of the room, still visibly shell shocked.

He walked into the ladies room, not caring if other agents were in there. He could hear Emily wretching in one of the cubicles.

"Emily?" He asked cautiously.

He heard a toilet flush; out walked a very pale Emily. She walked over to the sinks and splashed her face with water.

"I'm sorry." Emily said looking over at him; with tear filled eyes.

Spencer shook his head. He walked over to give her hug. "What does he want Emily?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Emily replied.

"I can't believe he'd do that to her, she's only fifteen." Spencer said quietly.

"I shouldn't have come back, this was the one thing I was terrified of happening." Emily whimpered.

"It's not your fault Emily. You didn't know…"

"Didn't know what? I knew he'd do something like this." Emily pulled away from him. "I spent nearly a year getting close to him. I know exactly what he can do to Meghan. Once he's done with her he'll come for you." Emily argued. "I shouldn't have come back." She repeated.

She walked past him. Spencer grabbed her arm; spinning her around to look at him. "Where are you going?"

"To the conference room," Emily lied.

Spencer looked at her suspiciously. "Where are you really going?" He asked; it struck Emily that he had gotten a lot more confident since her departure.

She huffed. "To go and get Meghan."

"Try again."

"Fine; to go give him what he really wants."

"No you're not Emily. We'll find Meghan together."

"Before or after he kills her?"

Spencer tried to pull her into a hug but she kept moving away from him. "Emily, you have to trust in us."

Emily stayed silent: Looking at his hand on her wrist.

"Don't do anything stupid Emily. Please promise me."

Emily looked at him; her eyes silently pleading with him to let her go. "I know what he's going to do to her."

"Then use that for us to find her." Spencer replied.

Emily smiled weakly at her. "Let's go then." She walked out of the bathroom, Spencer moving his hand so that it now held Emily's.

XXX

Meghan slowly felt herself coming around; her body ached and she was sure she could still feel the tingling feeling of the taser. She opened her eyes. She tried to blink away the grogginess. Somehow she managed to sit herself up. She noticed that Doyle hadn't bothered to tie her back up. She slowly tried to get to her feet, but fell back to the floor with a hard crash. She moaned out in aggravation. Doyle must have heard her fall because within seconds he was back in the room.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed. Walking towards her, when he got close enough he picked her up walking her back towards the pipe. Meghan tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but was too exhausted.

"No" She mumbled tiredly.

"What? Lost your feistiness?" Doyle mocked. He put her down and tied her wrists to the pipe. Meghan winced as she felt the hot metal scold her skin.

"Hot?" Doyle smirked.

Meghan tried to get her wrists free without touching the metal. "Please." She begged.

"The hot pipes are on for another hour and a half. I'll see you then. Maybe we can make another little film. I hear your parents loved the last one." Doyle teased,

"Bastard" Meghan mumbled. "Aah." She cried as Doyle backhanded her.

She glared at him as he walked out of the room. Meghan tried to blink back tears as the pipe burned into her skin. She tried to rock herself forward in an attempt to release herself. "Dad, please hurry up." She said to herself, hoping her dad would hear her prayer.

XXX

Morgan walked into Garcia's lair. He had been sent in there to see how she was doing at locating exactly where Meghan got kidnapped by Doyle.

"Hey baby girl." He said solemnly.

"Hi: my chocolate god." Garcia replied with a weak smile.

"How are you doing?" Morgan replied.

"I'm feeling useless… but if you mean finding where Meghan was kidnapped, I was just about to go to the conference room." Garcia told him in a way less chirpy tone than he was used to.

"Why are you feeling useless?" Morgan asked.

"Because, all we know is who took her. We have no way of knowing where she is, or what god awful things he's doing to her." She explained her eyes misting over.

Morgan gave her a tight hug. "We'll find her baby girl. I promise, we will."

"As much as I would like to stand here and hug you all day, we have to get back to work." Garcia said her chirpiness returning. She grabbed her laptop and they both walked over to the conference room.

"Emily. Don't be ridiculous we are not using you as a bargaining tool." Hotch told Emily in a stern tone.

"Why not? I can take whatever he throws at me." Emily argued back.

"Emily, I told you once. We are not sending you in there, especially as your judgment is clouded.

"So you're just going to let her die?" Emily asked sharply.

"Emily, will you stop saying that?" Spencer said to her desperately.

Emily turned to look at him. She flopped down on one of the chairs. "Spence, she is our daughter. You have to understand why I want to do this." Emily pleaded with him.

"I'm not losing both of you Emily."

"Guys, I have something." Garcia interrupted the conversation.

She walked into the room and placed the laptop on the table.

"Can you see her there?" She asked pointing to Meghan. "She was a street away from the church, Doyle wasn't one of the ones that kidnapped her, but you can see him sitting in the second car." Garcia pointed again as she narrated the footage.

"It looks like they used chloroform to knock her out." Rossi observed.

"Do you think this is all of Doyle's men?" Hotch asked Emily.

"I don't know. It depends on how long he's been in DC, how many he may have gathered over the years." Emily answered.

"Well, there's approximately five people in this footage, we have to assume he didn't want to bring to much attention to himself while he was travelling. I think this is all he has." Spencer commented.

"She was taken on Western Street. JJ, Morgan I want you two to check it out, there may be something there." Hotch instructed. The two agents nodded, and then left the room.

Reid stood up and looked at the map. "Garcia, do you know the time that the video was taken?" He asked.

"No it doesn't say." Garcia replied.

"Do you know what time it was delivered?" Reid asked no one in particular.

"We have some one coming in and dropping it off at 10:25 AM. On security but we couldn't see their face." Garcia told him.

"Okay, so they would have filmed this some time after Meghan woke up from the chloroform. The average time to be knocked out by chloroform is about four hours." Reid drew a circle on the map. "The video is about half an hour long. So that takes half an hour off the time." He carried on mumbling to himself and drawing circles on the map. "Okay we are looking for a large property around this area." He pointed to the space inside two circles.

"Okay I can start checking. Should I only look for abandoned ones?" Garcia asked.

"No," Emily replied. "He may have killed the owners if it suits what he wants."

"Okay so large properties: shouldn't take to long." Garcia smiled.

"They need to have space around them. He needs privacy. He's not going to want noise complaints." Spencer called after Garcia.

"On it like sonic." She called back.

Emily sat looking through Doyle's file. She bit the inside of her cheek; trying to ignore the nagging voice in her head that she was wasting time.

"I need some air." She declared standing up. Hotch and Reid both looked at her suspiciously. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She promised walking out of the room

Hotch looked to Reid. "If she's not back in five minutes…"

"I know, go find her." Reid finished seeing the smallest trace of a smile.

XXX

Emily reached the front desk when someone stopped her.

"Agent Prentiss?" A security guard asked her.

Not used to being called by that name it took her a moment for her to realise that he was talking to her.

"Yeah," she said turning around.

"This was left on the desk for you." He replied handing a small envelope to her.

"Who by?" She asked.

"I don't know. It was handed in while we were swapping shifts." He explained. "It's been scanned. There's nothing in it dangerous." He assured her.

Emily looked at it cautiously. "Thank you." She said and then walked away.

"No problem." He muttered under his breath.

Emily waited until she was outside before she opened the envelope. She sat down on a stair. She looked in and found what looked like a business card with a number written on it. She flipped it over. _"Hello love, when you're ready. Give me a call. Ian" _

Emily rolled her eyes. She spotted Spencer walking out of the building across the street. She put the card into her jacket pocket. He crossed the street and sat next to her.

"Hotch sent me out after you." He explained.

"How are you doing this?" Emily asked him.

"I'm not that calm." He mumbled. Understanding her question.

"You're calmer than me."

"I know she's strong like her mother. I also have faith in this team."

"I trust the team, but I feel like I'm going crazy and I've only known her for about a week."

"So am I Emily. I may look calm but underneath I'm going frantic. I know the odds of her surviving this. I know the odds of her being emotionally scarred if she survives this…" Spencer trailed off.

"You should give yourself more credit." Emily said to him after a few minutes of silence."  
>"What do you mean?" He asked.<p>

"You're stronger than you think you are. You raised Meghan all by yourself when most men would of ran away. You looked after your mother when you were young without any help. Not to mention countless other things. Despite all that, you've still stayed honest and kind and gentle. You still see the good in people and in life." Emily said to him, brushing some strands of hair away from his face. He turned to look at her. His eyes looked straight into hers like he was looking to see if she was lying. When he was satisfied she was telling the truth. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.

"Not many people could run away from their family to keep them safe and still stay sane." He whispered. He pulled away; he stood up and took her hand in his pulling her up with him. "Let's get back to finding Meghan."

XXX 

Spencer and Emily were walking towards the conference room when Spencer stopped. "You know when this is all over; Meghan's been nagging me for weeks about going to Greece. I think I'm going to take a holiday." He thought out loud.

Emily smiled. "Sounds nice"

They both carried on walking. "Yeah" he smiled.

Emily couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt at the thought of Spencer and Meghan going away on holiday without her.

"I'm sure Meghan wouldn't mind too much if you came too." Spencer finished: squeezing her hand, as if he was reading her thoughts.

"As long as it's not Paris" Emily mumbled under her breath. Either Spencer didn't hear her or just ignored the comment completely.

"There you are. We've got a big problem." JJ said walking quickly up to them.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked. He dropped Emily's hand and followed JJ up to the conference room.

"Garcia was keeping an eye on Meghan's social networks; her twitter and facebook." JJ was telling them as they walked into the conference. The team was all staring at the laptop. "Henry called me asking about the video on Meghan's Vblog." She stopped when she noticed Spencer's confused face. "It's something that the local schools had set up. Each pupil is given an account and they can create video blogs. It's supposed to be something similar to facebook." JJ explained.

"Why didn't she tell me she had one?" Spencer asked out loud.

"I don't know." JJ replied. "Anyway, Garcia hacked into it ands she found this live feed."

The whole team moved out of the way for Spencer and Emily to see the screen. They both gaped as the saw Meghan tied to a pipe; she looked like she was trying to break herself free. She didn't look any different from when they saw her passing out from the tasering indicating that Doyle had not yet harmed her again.

"Can you trace the feed?" Spencer asked Garcia not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"Who ever has set this up is insanely good. The system is really complex, the signal bounces every forty five seconds. It doesn't stay in the same place for long enough for me to back hack it." Garcia explained solemnly.

"So all we have now is a live video feed?" Spencer asked.

The team looked down at the floor. "Garcia, there must be someway you can track it."

"Eventually the signal will go back to a server it has already been to and I can try to freeze it, but we have to wait for that to happen… I'll see when it was first posted online; I might be able to back hack from that." She thought out loud.

"I think she knows she's being watched." Spencer said suddenly.

"Why do you think that?" Emily asked.

"Is there sound in the video?" Spencer asked Garcia.

"Yeah every now and then, you can hear her coughing." Garcia replied.

"Spencer, why do you think she knows she's being watched?" Emily asked again.

"She talks to herself a lot. It's her way of dealing with something, she talks herself through it to rationalise it out in her head. She'd be doing that now but she's not. I think she knows she's being watched." He explained to them all.

They all watched the screen a bit more, true to his word. Meghan was not uttering a word to herself.

"Guys, you all see that don't you?" JJ asked quietly as the door to the room opened.

They watched as Meghan's head shot up as Doyle walked through the door…

XXX

Meghan held her breath as Doyle walked closer to her. She couldn't see anything in his hands. Maybe he'd come back to talk to her. He crouched close to her and his hand went behind her to look untie her wrists.

She exhaled a sigh of relief as her wrists were free of the pipe. Doyle picked one up to examine it. It was a nasty red colour. Parts of her wrist were already blistering. He kissed her wrist and then the other one. Meghan thought she was going to throw up over him as his lips made contact with her skin. She tried to move away from him but he cornered her in such a way she couldn't move.

"W-what do you want?" Meghan asked shakily.

Doyle looked up to her and smirked. "Stand up."

Meghan stared up at him, with a defiant look in her eyes. "No."

Doyle shook his head. "You are a very stupid little girl." He snarled at her.

Meghan glared at him. "And you're a sick bastard." Doyle grabbed her arms and pulled her up with such a force he dislocated her arm causing her to scream in pain.

He smacked her in the face, knocking her off balance; she stumbled but quickly regained it. He lunged for her again, hitting her hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the floor, she tired to scramble backwards but he kicked her in the ribs. She cried out in pain as she heard some of her ribs crack. Doyle picked her up by her hair; pulling a clump of her raven locks out. She yelled for him to stop. He threw her into a wall.

"You're just as pathetic as your mother and father." Doyle sneered; as he repeatedly punched parts of her body, slamming his fists into her: hitting whatever part of her he could reach. Meghan tried to find some kind of energy to knock him away, but every punch was taking her energy away. Doyle kicked her one last time in the small of her back. She cried out. She could feel him picking her up, and then laying her on a table. He raised her arms above her head and strapped them in place. He strapped her legs down onto the table. He stood over her with an evil grin. He pulled out a draw from under the table. Inside were various knives, knuckle dusters and torture devises Meghan had never seen before. Doyle picked up a knife. He opened her dress shirt and started to trace patterns over her stomach. Meghan winced as she felt the cool blade tease her skin. He'd sometimes add more pressure, not enough to break skin, but enough for her to know it was still there. He seemed to find a suitable place to make his first incision. Meghan screeched out in agony as the knife plunged inside of her. He twisted slowly. Meghan thought the agony would kill her, and she knew he had only started.

"Don't worry Meghan, this won't hurt… much." He laughed manically. He pulled the knife out of her. Meghan could feel tears falling down her face. He moved the knife over and dug it into her skin again making Meghan scream. It felt like he was starting to write something on her. Meghan felt sick to her stomach, at the thought of this man branding her. He finished; a shot of pride flashed as he looked at his work. _"Mine"_

He un-strapped her after what felt like hours of him driving a knife into her body. Meghan felt numb with the pain. She was vaguely aware of Doyle picking her up and tying her back up somewhere else.

XXX

The whole team couldn't believe what they had just seen. They thought the tasering was bad. This was horrendous. Each one of them could still hear Meghan's high pitched screams for mercy ringing in their ears.

"Garcia how's the search for properties going?" Hotch asked eventually.

"Umm I-I'm still looking… Oh my gosh." Garcia replied shocked, she had tears pouring down her face.

Emily put her free hand in her jacket pocket. She could feel the corners of the business card stab her palm. "I need some air." She croaked out. She let go of Spencer's hand and left the conference room. The rest of the team were to busy paying attention to the video feed. Meghan had now fallen unconscious but she was still whimpering in her sleep.

XXX

Emily pulled her phone from her pocket once she got outside. She also pulled out the card. She carefully dialled the number into her phone. "It's me. What do you want?"

**So who do we think Emily is on the phone to? Should she stay with the team? Is Spencer going to forgive her if she goes? Will they find Meghan before it is to late? Does Meghan really know she is being watched? Please let me know your thoughts and I'll see you all Wednesday **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hiya, so I had my last day in school today YAY! It was surreal looking at my yearbook with it saying class of 2007 – 2012. So I feel all grown up now lol. On the not so good thing I have my English lit exam tomorrow one on Hereos and one on An Inspector Calls, and I can't remember the quotes so I am so scared. Thank you for all of those who have wished me good luck so far, its really lovely and nice going into an exam thinking so my parents haven't wished me luck but at least someone out there in the world has. Also thank you for reviewing and subbing and adding to favourites. Is it just me who now has no idea what to do with themselves now Criminal Minds has finished? My Friday nights and Thursday nights are missing something :(. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Oh also does anyone know what osmosis is it's something to do with biology but it is the only word I could remember in my exam.**

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. Yeah Doyle's kind of twisted isn't he? I'm glad that you picked out the sort of Hankel links with the story. I honest to god couldn't even imagine watching something like that. I couldn't imagine Emily doing anything different. I also think it's what any mother would do if they saw their baby being hurt I think they'd do anything to trade places with them. And I totally agree that season finale was amazing it was such an emptional rollercoaster and after I stopped crying I was numb I was like oh it's all over and I think it rivalled the season 4 finale (every time I hear that gunshot my mouth is on the floor). Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid – Thank you for the review, I don't want Meghan to die either but I don't know what my head has got in store for her so I can't promise no death sorry. I think it's safe to say that Doyle has got everyone fairly shocked. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange – Thank you for the review and for the good luck in my exams. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much.**

**hotchfan1 – Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it. You can have Doyle as soon as I'm finished with him. I can't believe he could be that evil. Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**leahloahla – Thank you for the review and the good luck, yeah it was pretty hard and I don't think I did to well but oh well I don't want to be a scientist anyway. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I think you'd have to get in the I want to kick Doyle's ass line. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Misery-loathes-Company – Thank you for the review and for the good luck, and yes they are GCSE's and funny you did yours the year I started comp. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Umm I thought Ian and Lauren was hot but not Ian and Emily if that makes sense but I wouldn't say I shipped them. Why do you ask? And yes if you wouldn't mind I think a Beta would be nice I'll PM you or something and it would probably be easier because you're British so most of my phrasing you'd understand. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

_ Emily pulled her phone from her pocket once she got outside. She also pulled out the card. She carefully dialled the number into her phone. "It's me. What do you want?"_

Emily sat in her car where she had agreed to meet Doyle: just outside of DC. Emily tapped to an imaginary beat on a steering wheel. She had turned on the GPS and left her phone with Doyle's number on it. She had hidden them under her seat. All she had to do was wait for Doyle to show up. Doyle had said he would let Meghan go the minute she was with him. Honestly she seriously doubted that, she hoped that once she was with Doyle. He would not touch Meghan. She would be safe until Spencer and the others could save them.

She soon saw Doyle pull up. Emily got up out of her car to greet him. Doyle smirked once he saw her. "Something told me you weren't dead.

"Then why didn't you go after me in Paris?" Emily asked coldly.

Doyle casually shrugged. "This is more fun." Emily rolled her eyes. "I see where she got her attitude from." Doyle taunted.

"Let's just go." Emily said, walking past him. Doyle looked at Emily suspiciously. "What?" She asked.

"You seem awfully eager to do this." Doyle pointed out.

"I'm trying to save my daughter."

"Even though she hates you?"

Emily stared at him. "Even though she hates me."

Doyle turned and got in the car, Emily got in the passenger side.

"You're not going to try anything stupid now are you?" Doyle asked her.

"Like agreeing to meet you isn't stupid" Emily remarked.

Doyle chuckled darkly. "You know what I mean."

"I'd of tried it already."

Doyle seemed to accept her answer and drove away from DC. Emily prayed the team would notice she was missing soon.

XXX

"I can't find her anywhere." Reid said running into the conference room.

"Okay I'm going to trace her phone." Garcia said, typing like crazy on the computer.

"I can't believe she'd just go off like this." Reid sighed, sitting down on a seat and resting his hands in his head.

"Really, I mean don't you guys think this is a bit déjà vu? Morgan asked Reid.

"She did that to protect us." Reid replied harshly.  
>"So who's she doing this for then?"<p>

"She's doing this for Meghan." Reid defended Emily; although in his head he was agreeing with Morgan. Hadn't she learnt her lesson from last time? Running away didn't work.

"Guys, I have a location off her phone and her GPS." Garcia told them, interrupting the two boys argument.  
>"Where?" Reid asked turning his head to Garcia.<p>

"Five minutes outside of DC." Everyone crowded over her shoulder.

"Okay JJ and Rossi, you go to there and see if there's any hint as to where she went." Hotch instructed.

JJ and Rossi left the room. Reid carried on watching the screen with Meghan on. It looked like she was starting to regain consciousness again…

XXX

Meghan groaned as she came back around. All of her body hurt. She could feel that her leg was tied to something. She looked down to see that she was now chained by the wall. She guessed that it would be long enough for her to move about. She put her hand over her stomach it felt like the bleeding had stopped. She closed her eyes to try and think about how she was going to get out of this. But the pain was excruciating. She had been trying to work out something about the where she was. It was during Doyle tasering her that she realised he had additional cameras set up around the room. She had been trying to find something out about where she was to let her dad know where to look.

"Basement." She said out loud, she was sure it was a basement. When Doyle had walked down she had seen what looked like stairs. There were other qualities that made her think basement. She said it again. "Basement!" She repeated it over and over her voice getting louder and more confident.

XXX 

"Is she saying basement?" Spencer asked.

"I think she is? Do you think that's where Doyle's got her?" Garcia asked.  
>"I think that's where she thinks she is. "How is the house hunt going?"<p>

"Umm it's narrowing down slowly." Garcia replied looking at the list.

"Okay can you look for large secluded houses with basements?" Reid asked her.  
>"Sure, I will add that in now." Garcia started typing furiously.<p>

"How long will that take?"

"Well you've given me a massive search area, which apparently has a stupid amount of secluded houses

Spencer started tapping on the desk. "Sweetie, I know you're worried about Emily and Meghan but I can't work with the constant tapping." Garcia laughed.

"Right sorry." Spencer mumbled, moving back to look at the screen with Meghan on. She had stopped shouting by now and was looking at the chain around her leg. She was sat crossed legged and looked like she was picking the lock. It didn't look like it was going too well because every few seconds she would quickly move her hand away, wait for a minute and then go back again.

He answered his phone when he heard it ringing. "Hello."

"_Hey Spence; it's JJ."_

"Have you found her car?"

"_Yeah, she has a number on her screen. It's also the last dialled number on her phone we think its Doyle's. There are tire tracks that lead back to the main road. There's also no sign of blood so we think she went with him without much of a fight." _JJ reported back to him.

Spencer looked at the screen. Meghan's head had shot up. "I think I found her." Spencer replied quietly. His eyes filling with fear as he saw Emily being led into the room.

"_We'll be back as soon as we can." _

"Wait JJ."

"_Yeah?" _

"How long did it take you to get there?"

"_About half an hour; why?" _

"Because Emily's been gone around three hours: Which means we've just narrowed down the geographical profile." Spencer explained.

"_Great. We'll see you in a bit." _

Spencer hung up and drew his attention back to the screen…

XXX

Meghan watched in stunned silence as Emily was dragged and chained up next to her.

"You said you'd let her go." Emily said to Doyle.

"I lied. I'll see you both later." He smirked walking out of the door.

Emily looked up around the room: Trying to work out the camera angles. Eventually she looked at Meghan. She swivelled around slightly so that Spencer wouldn't see what she was saying.

"You know you're being watched right?" Emily whispered.

Meghan just nodded.

"I need you to whisper okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look it?" Meghan asked sarcastically.

Emily snorted slightly: Before her face turned serious. "Doyle hasn't…?" Emily trailed off.

"Raped me? No he hasn't."

"So it's just what we've seen?"  
>"Yeah I guess so."<p>

"You know we've seen what he's been doing?" Emily asked.

"Well he told me, he came in with a camera and told me we were going to make a film to send to dad. He kept looking up to the top right screen. It didn't take me long to work out I was on constant film." She explained quietly. "No offence Emily, but why did you come here?"

"Because I love you and I know what Doyle wants. I was fed up of watching him torture you when I knew I could be doing something about it." Emily replied.

Meghan's face lit up. "So dad knows where I am. He'll be coming soon." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not exactly." Emily trailed off.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Meghan asked cautiously.  
>"I couldn't tell them where we were exactly because I didn't know. But I've left them a number to follow up. Garcia will get a trail off it soon." Emily promised.<p>

Meghan looked furious. "So you ran away from dad again. Not giving him any direct way of finding us?"

"Trust me he'll find us."

Meghan scoffed. "Trust you. Yeah right"

"Meghan, I need you to do something for me." Emily said, taking Meghan's hand. Too her surprise she didn't pull away.

"What?"

"When Doyle comes back in. Don't say anything to distract his attention away from me." Emily instructed.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm the one he hates and wants to hurt, not you: If you say anything to distract his attention to you." Emily moved her hand away from Meghan's and pointed to the taser burns on her arm. "I can promise you there'll be much more of those."

"So you're going to make him attack you instead?"

"Yeah, I can take it." Emily nodded.

Meghan moved her attention away from Emily. She started picking away at the lock on her leg. Emily noticed her fingers looked burnt. "Meghan, what's that?" Emily asked picking up her hand and moving it into her line of sight.

"I'm sure I can unpick this. It just gives me a buzz every now and again if I move it too much."

Emily gaped a bit. "It's electrocuting you?"

"Just a bit, I can take it. I will get out of this." Meghan said determinedly.

"Meghan, leave it on. If you're in those he's less likely to hurt you." Emily said sternly.

Meghan started laughing. "What?" Emily asked, worried about Meghan's sudden fit of laughter. She stopped laughing after a few moments.

"You sounded like a mom then." She replied. She giggled slightly then stopped. "Sorry, time and place." She apologised.

Emily smiled to herself. Good to know Meghan still had a sense of humour in situations like this.

Emily looked up at the door as she heard it start to open. She looked quickly to Meghan, who was looking at Emily with terror shining in her eyes. "Remember what I said." Emily whispered.

Meghan slowly nodded. "Emily, I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know sweetie I am too." Emily replied.

"Well isn't that a touching picture, mother and daughter about to die together." Doyle sneered.

"You said you'd leave her out of this." Emily replied to him.

"I just love hearing her scream." Doyle taunted.

"Don't you dare." Emily snarled.

"Or what?" Doyle asked. He was walking over to Meghan with the taser back in his hand.

"You know you don't want to hurt her, nearly as much as you want to kill me." Emily said to him, hoping to make him change his mind.

"Well, you came here to save your daughter. I'd say killing her first would definitely be worth it, to see your reaction." Doyle replied.

"You kill her; I swear to god you won't live long enough to see my reaction." Emily threatened.

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a guarantee."

Doyle seemed to be moving closer to Emily. Meghan saw a black gun shape in his tucked into his dark jeans.

"You gonna let her walk over you like that?" Meghan asked hoping her voice sounded more confident than a squeak.

Doyle turned around to her. She saw out of the corner of her eye Emily shooting her a look. "I mean, you told me your plan. Why not cause her as much pain as possible?" Meghan asked, tilting her head slightly to make it look like she was bored.

"You don't want to hurt her Ian, you want to hurt me. Leave her alone." Emily said trying to regain Doyle's attention.

"Yes you do want to hurt me. You said it yourself, you love making me scream, so do it." Meghan challenged.  
>"No, Doyle it's going to make me feel worse if I know my daughter has to watch me at your hands." Emily argued.<p>

"Enough!" Doyle shouted to the two of them.

"Leave her alone Doyle." Emily repeated. Doyle turned around and back handed her.

"Let me out of this Ian, I know you want to use that on me again." Meghan tried to convince him.

It seemed to work as Doyle moved closer to Meghan and removed her from the chain around her leg. He took her by her hair and threw her onto the floor…

XXX

"What the hell is she doing?" Spencer shouted at the screen.

"She knows something Emily doesn't." Morgan commented.

"So she would rather be tortured instead of Emily?" Garcia asked; trying to block out Meghan's screams.

"I think she's done something like that." Morgan said.

They turned to see JJ and Rossi walk in to the room. "Garcia we have a number for you." JJ said, handing Garcia Emily's phone. All of the team bar Garcia watched the horror on the screen; Doyle's hysterical laugh, Meghan's screams of agony and Emily pleading with Doyle to stop. Garcia tapped the numbers into the screen.

"This guys good." She sighed.

"But you're better?" Morgan asked hopefully.  
>"His phone is on I think, but he's barring it from being able to be located." Garcia explained.<p>

"Can't you find it?" Hotch asked.

"I can back hack." She said moving to another screen to do just that. "It looks like it's using the same frequency as the signal from the video feed." Garcia said out loud.

"Is that a good thing?" Rossi asked.

"I may be able to find the server quicker" she said.

"May?" Spencer asked.  
>"They have to both have the same starting point. Once I find that back hacking shouldn't be too much of a problem, or it could make it ten times more difficult."<p>

"How do you mean."

"Well one could be a dead end while the other one would be the right one, either one we get would most likely have an alarm system set to it. If he thinks we're getting to close…" She was cut off by another piercing scream from Meghan.

"He could kill them both." Spencer finished morbidly.

"Do you have anything to narrow down the house list?" Garcia asked; she was beginning to think this would be the quickest way to locate Emily and Meghan.

"The house has to be within two and a half hours from where Emily's car was left." JJ said trying to tear her eyes away from the screen.

"That helps." Garcia said.

"You've narrowed it down?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Kind of; I have five possible areas."

"Okay, we can work with that." Hotch said. "Reid, where do you think he is going to be?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"I know you must have some kind of idea." Hotch informed him.

"I do but it's a long shot." Reid replied.

"Where?" Hotch asked. He pointed at an area on the map. "Let's go."

**So where is Doyle hiding them? Is Reid's guess right? Will Garcia find them? What do we think about the Meghan/Emily dialogue? Do we like that Meghan's trying to keep Emily safe. Pleas let me know what you think. Also I'm sorry if my replies to your reviews seem a bit short but I really should be revising. But I wanted to get this up tonight. Any who please review and favourite and sub.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hiya, firstly I'm so sorry for not updating Sunday, but I've had a lot going on at the moment, which I won't bore you with, but today's been the first day I've managed to have some time free to use the computer. So I'd like to say a massive thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favourited and subbed so far it means a lot to me. So I'm running out of things to say so I'm gonna let you read the story please let yourself be known to me if you haven't yet even if it's a PM with your thoughts on the story and what you think will happen. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Misery-loathes-CompanyThank you so much for the tips on inspector calls, they really helped me. And don't worry my cousin does A level bio so you don't sound snooty Thank you again for the help and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**hotchfan1Thank you for the review. I'm sorry for making you wait for more. It's a weird feeling like that I think because you want them both to be safe but at the same time it's in a way helping them work out their issues with each other and I think it would be weird for Emily knowing that her daughter potentially saved her life. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**SpemilyFanNew Reviewer! Thank you for the review, I'm glad you found it suspenseful and I hope you also enjoyed it. I'm also glad you think that she is a lot like Spencer and Emily because I don't think a child is most like one parent but a mixture of the two so I hope that comes across in Meghan's character. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and that you enjoy the next chapter.**

**leahloahlaI think Emily was a bit naïve about Doyle letting Meghan go, but maybe she figured at least if she was there she could distract Doyle's attention. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like the next chapter. **

"Reid," Hotch said, stopping him from boarding the helicopter that had just landed.

"Don't tell me I can't go." He interrupted confidently.

"I'm not. All I'm saying is make sure you keep thinking out there. Try to keep a clear head." Hotch instructed.

Spencer nodded his head. "Okay." They got into the helicopter. It started to take off. It would take them forty five minutes to get to Emily and Meghan. He prayed that nothing would happen in that time…

XXX

Doyle closed the door firmly behind him. Emily crawled over to Meghan.

"Meghan… sweetie? Come on answer me." Emily whispered, cradling the unconscious brunette in her arms. "Come on Meghan open your eyes." She coaxed. She brushed some hair off Meghan's face. Emily could feel tears burn her eyes. She tried to blink them back. "Come on, I know you're stubborn so use it don't give up."

She smiled as she watched Meghan start to slowly open her eyes. It wasn't a wave of relief that washed over her body as her eyes opened it was more like a tsunami. "Mom" she said groggily.

That was it hearing Meghan call her mom Emily's tears started to fall down her face. Emily sat Meghan up slightly and hugged her tightly. Meghan pulled away after a few moments.

"He had a gun." She whispered.

"What?"

"That's why I did it… He had a gun." She explained.

Emily wiped her eyes, "You shouldn't have done that."

"He would have shot you." Meghan replied.

"You still…"

"Look I'd say it's an improvement that I did that. This time last week I'd of let him shoot you." She smirked cutting Emily off.

"Thanking you feels wrong."

Meghan shrugged. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"I don't know." Emily answered truthfully.

"Do you think dads found us yet?"

"Maybe."

"You're not a very optimistic person to be held hostage with." Meghan smirked.

"Sorry," Emily smiled. "Your dad was talking about taking you to Greece, when this is over." Thinking of something to distract Meghan by.

"Wicked." Meghan smiled. "Umm Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe want to come with us?"

Emily smiled. "I'd really love that."

Meghan tried to stifle a smile, "Dad would like it."

Emily held back a sigh. Every time she thought she was getting somewhere with Meghan; Meghan would say something like that, almost like it was a way to stop herself getting close to Emily.

Meghan moved further away from Emily at the sound of Doyle coming into the room. He walked towards Meghan completely ignoring Emily. He pulled out the gun from behind him. Meghan started shaking her head.

"Please don't, please." She started crying.

"Ian don't. It's me you want to kill not her." Emily begged.

"How'd they find me?" He asked still pointing his gun at Meghan.

"Who?" Meghan asked.

"Your dads team. How did they find me?" He asked again raising his voice.

"I don't know." Meghan cried.

"Liar!" He shouted at her.

"It was me." Emily shouted; Doyle was completely ignoring Emily claiming her guilt in the team finding him.

"How could I have told them anything?" Meghan shouted back.

"Doyle, it was me. I left them bread crumbs." Emily told him desperately.

"I didn't leave a trace." He replied looking at Emily, but not moving the gun away from Meghan.

"I know I told them where to look after you called me." Emily explained.

"Then you just sentenced her to death." Doyle sneered.

"No! Why don't you wait until they get here so you can kill all my team at once, that way you know I really would have failed at being dead." Emily tried to persuade him.

Doyle seemed to think about it for a moment. "You seem awfully eager to have your team killed."

Emily was stuck for a response. "That's because she blames us all." Meghan quietly said behind them.

"What?" Doyle asked turning back to Meghan.

"She was in hiding for fifteen years; they should have spent the time looking for you so she could have gone back to her life before it was too late to repair the damage." Meghan said hoping that Doyle was interested in what else she had to say.

"Go on." Doyle said.

"All her relationships have been destroyed. She has no life back here. That's because the team stopped looking for her. She resents them for that. They could have found you. She knows that and so do the team, but they just moved on and completely forgot about Emily Prentiss. They didn't want to avenge her death because they didn't care." Meghan finished.

Emily was amazed at how well her daughter could think on her feet. The sad thing was she was half right. Sometimes she did feel like the team could have done more to find Doyle so she could of come back home sooner. Meghan actually profiled that, maybe growing up around of profilers made her pick things up. Emily guessed that is what made her say that so convincingly. Unless that was really what Meghan thought.

XXX

They couldn't get off the helicopter soon enough. They met the local officers a mile away from the house so they wouldn't be detected.

"Agent Prentiss and Meghan Reid are the only friends in the building. We are certain they will be in the basement of the house. We need this to be a quiet enterance. Once he knows we are here, that's when he'll kill them." Hotch informed SWAT and local officers. They all nodded to show their understanding of their instructions. "Good luck." Hotch finished as he got into the SUVS. One by one each car started the drive to Doyle's new hideout.

"Why do you think they'll be here?" JJ asked Spencer while they were driving.

"I remember something Emily told me about Doyle sometimes hiding weapons here. She told me that the place was hardly ever checked over so it was the perfect place." Spencer explained.  
>JJ was quiet after that. Each of the team was weighed down with hopes that the two of them were still okay. The SUV couldn't move fast enough. They could see the building becoming larger as the got closer. Each of the SUV's stopped. They knew that in order to make the least amount of noise they would need to leave the cars a small distance behind them.<p>

They were running towards the house with caution but also hurry. They knew that these could potentially be the last few minutes of Meghan and Emily's life. No one wanted to have the burden of feeling like if they were quieter, if they were only a few seconds quicker the two of them would still be alive.

They got to the front of the house before they were confronted with one man. He looked in his early thirties. He held a gun pointed at the team. Someone from SWAT shot him down. 'One down four or five to go.' Reid thought to himself. They were soon inside the house where more of Doyle's men were coming out to see what the commotion was about. Reid carried on walking past them; he needed to find Doyle something in his gut told him that he was with Doyle and Meghan. That meant the minute he heard them it was the minute he would kill Emily or he could kill Meghan. He couldn't stand the thought of that. He had lost Emily once and he knew he could live without her. However, if Doyle killed Meghan he had no idea what he would do. He had spent the last fifteen years of his life looking after her; she was his own flesh and blood. Spencer didn't know if he could cope with losing Meghan.

XXX

Doyle looked up at the ceiling; Emily quickly glanced at Meghan she too was looking up at the ceiling. They were here at last. All they had to do was survive the next few minutes. Doyle started laughing.

"It's a shame you know…" He pulled the gun back in front of Meghan "Being so close but so far at the same time."

**BANG! BANG! **

**So who was shot? Doyle? Meghan? Emily? Did Spencer get there in time? What's going to happen next? Any thoughts? Please let me know once again thank you for those who are taking the time to read, review, favourite and sub. And thank you to those wishing me luck in my exams. See you on Sunday.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hiya so again I would like to say thank you to the quite frankly phenomenal response to this, it is genuinely the best feeling in the whole world and to everyone who has taken the time to read this are officially the best people in the whole entire world. So I'm fairly sure that you are all dying to know who got shot so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. I hope I don't disappoint anybody with what happens.**

**KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid – Thank you for the review. So I don't want to say much in the way of who got shot because I don't want to give anything away, but I hope you are right and that you enjoy the next chapter. Once again thank you for the review. I hope the wait wasn't too long.**

**SSAnds of time – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review, so about that phrase I'm glad you pointed it out because I wouldn't have noticed it, it's really just me getting a bit too excited about what was happening next and not thinking about what I was writing it's supposed to be "something in his gut told him Doyle was with Emily and Meghan." Thank you for pointing that out and in future I will read more carefully or not leave my update till right before I got to bed. I'm glad you like that Meghan is slowly warming up to Emily as well. You had 18 GCSE's? I only had 11 I think I'm so scattered I can't remember and I have three left. What year are you in because last year I had a lot more than I did this year. Yeah mine are going okay-ish I hope yours are going okay. Thank you once again for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Misery-loathes-Company – Thank you for the review. Probably me being paranoid but is torture in the apostrophes a bad thing? I didn't really want the torture to be too long because it wasn't really the main focus of my story. And I also felt really mean writing it. Anyway it's not to mean wanting Emily to be shot in the season finale I really wanted her to get blown up. (Now I sound weird). As far as the beta'ing goes I would like a beta but there's some things I would like to talk about first if that's okay with you so I will PM you at some point tomorrow. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Jiwon – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review, I think it sounds like you enjoyed it. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much and I hope the wait wasn't too long.**

**hotchfan1 – Thank you for the review, again I don't want to give too much away, but that would be fairly awesome and a surprise twist… Thank you again for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**LaughLiveLoveLife – New Reviewer! Thank you for reviewing. Again I can't say too much, but I'm glad people don't want her to be killed because at one point I was a bit worried people would say I hope she dies. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**cutie3pop3po – Thank you for the review, I don't want too say to much but there is a lot of people wanting Emily to be shot. I'm glad you liked the mom thing. And I'm even more glad that you like the story and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**leahloahla**** – ****Thank you for the review. I hope the wait hasn't been too long and I really hope this next chapter is worth the wait.**

_"Come on Emily one more push." The nurse encouraged her._

"_No, I can't" She argued._

"_Come on Em, you're really close now." Spencer said trying to get Emily to carry on pushing._

"_You push." Emily retorted angrily._

"_The pain?" Spencer asked the nurse._

_She looked up and nodded. "Come on Emily one last big push." The nurse repeated herself._

_ Emily reached out and grabbed Spencer's hand. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You can do it." Spencer said softly._

_Emily looked at him and nodded. It took all her strength but soon the sounds of a baby crying filled the room._

"_Congratulations you have a baby girl. Would you like to hold your baby?" She asked Emily. _

_Emily just nodded. The nurse handed Emily the baby. She could feel tears fall down her face. She gently rocked the baby to calm it down. "She's so beautiful Spence, look what we did." Emily gushed. _

"_Mmm," Spencer agreed. He was too stunned by the baby Emily was holding in her arms._

"_Are you speechless?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Yeah." _

_Emily giggled slightly. She stroked the baby's cheek lovingly. _

"_I'm going to need to clean her." The nurse said, moving to take the baby. _

"_Bring her right back." Emily instructed._

"_I'll be right over there." The nurse smiled.  
>"Em, I don't think she's going to kidnap the newborn." Spencer smirked.<em>

_Emily rolled her eyes. "It's our baby Spencer not 'the newborn'" _

"_I know." He kissed the top of Emily's head._

_The nurse brought the baby back wrapped in a pink blanket. "Would the new dad like to hold the baby?" She asked._

_Spencer looked nervous. "What if I drop her?" _

_Emily chuckled. "You won't, its easy." _

_Spencer cautiously took the baby off the nurse._

"_I'll leave you two alone for a bit." The nurse said excusing herself._

"_Hello baby, I'm your daddy." He whispered. Emily felt more tears fall down her face watching Spencer talk to their daughter. She started to fuss in his arms. Spencer held her away from him, giving her back to Emily: with a disappointed and panicked expression on his face._

"_She hates me." He said glumly.  
>Emily shook her head as she rocked the baby in her arms shushing her quietly. She soon closed her eyes. "She doesn't hate you Spencer, she loves her daddy. You just need a bit more confidence." <em>

"_You think so?" He asked doubtfully._

"_I know so." Emily smiled. She shifted over on her bed so that there was enough room for Spencer to sit next to her. Spencer got her silent message and sat down next to her. He carefully ran a finger down his daughters' cheek. _

"_So what are we going to name her?" Spencer asked Emily._

"_I thought we decided on Diana if she was a girl." Emily looked up to him._

_Spencer shook his head. "No, she doesn't look like a Diana."_

_Emily looked at him slightly bemused. "Okay, what does she look like then?" _

"_A baby," Spencer replied innocently._

_Emily gently nudged him in the shoulder; careful not to disturb the sleeping baby in her arms. "Smart ass," Emily muttered._

"_Not in front of the baby." Spencer scolded. Emily rolled her eyes._

"_I like Diana, so we're keeping it for a middle name okay?" Emily half asked.  
>"Okay." Spencer looked at the baby thoughtfully. "What about Marie?" <em>

_Emily shook her head. "Vanessa?" _

"_I didn't like it the first time you suggested it." _

"_What's wrong with it? It's a pretty name." _

"_Yeah, just not for our daughter." _

_Emily sighed, she was getting flash backs to when they first tried to decide on a name._

_ After about fifteen minutes of trying to decide on names, Emily gave up. "Okay, I'm too tired to try to argue with you about names." She got up and put the baby into the small cot close to hers. "Do you think the team is going to stop lurking outside the door?" _

"_They have been standing there for about twenty five minutes." Spencer said looking at his watch._

"_Go let them in." Emily said.  
>"I thought you were tired," <em>

"_Of arguing about names," Emily smirked, finishing his sentence._

"_Sly." Spencer muttered as he opened the hospital room door for their friends. Garcia was the first to sweep into the room she marched over to Emily and gave her a massive hug. JJ and Morgan followed close behind, with Rossi and Hotch trailing behind._

"_Oh Emily, she's gorgeous." Garcia said in a half whisper half shout. "Can I pick her up?" _

_Emily nodded. Spencer walked back to Emily's side._

"_So what's her name going to be?" Garcia asked. Spencer and Emily both looked at each other. Garcia looked shocked. "She hasn't got a name yet?" _

"_No. We can't agree on one, any suggestions are welcomed." Emily replied, taking the baby back into her arms._

_The team all looked at each other. "Don't you think it's something you guys need to come up with yourself?" Morgan asked._

"_You guys must have some ideas." Spencer stated._

"_I've always liked the name Alice." Hotch said, the team turning to look at him. "Haley and I thought of that if Jack was a girl." Hotch explained._

"_I think it should be something unique like Adelynn." Garcia suggested._

_The team looked at her.  
>"It means variant of Adela which means good humour." Spencer explained to the team, who still held confused expressions.<em>

_Emily looked to Spencer. "I like it Adelynn Reid." _

"_Maybe," Spencer replied; not looking too convinced._

"_What about something like Hannah?" JJ replied._

"_No, I had a bad experience with a Hanna in middle school." Emily said determinedly._

"_So that has put you off the name?" Spencer asked._

"_I guess." Emily shrugged._

"_Sophia, it means wisdom." Rossi contributed. "Fitting considering her dad is a genius."_

_Emily chuckled at that. _

"_Sophia Diana?" Reid asked unconvinced. Emily gave him a look._

"_What about Louise?" Morgan asked. _

"_I never thought choosing a name could be stressful." Emily yawned._

_Spencer took the baby out of her arms. He kissed the top of Emily's head. "You should get some rest." He whispered._

_JJ seemed to take the hint before everyone else, she smiled at Spencer being to polite to ask everyone to leave. "Guys, I think we should let Emily rest." _

_Spencer shot her a thankful look. Everyone offered their congratulations to Emily and Spencer and kissed the baby lightly on the head. Spencer looked over to Emily, he realised just how exhausted she looked. "Get some rest okay? I'll be here when you wake up." He instructed._

_ Emily held out her arms for the baby. Spencer looked a bit reluctant to give the baby to Emily who looked ready to collapse from exhaustion at any given moment. "I just want to give her a kiss." Emily smiled. Spencer handed Emily the baby. "Mommy's just going to get some sleep. Don't be too hard on your dad okay?" She kissed the top of the baby's head. "I love you." She whispered handing her back to Spencer. He smiled at Emily. She closed her eyes giving into the tiredness._

_ It was some hours later; Spencer was sat on Emily's bed and she was curled into him. They were both watching the small hospital TV. They were watching "The Thornbirds" on TCM. Emily kept glancing over to the sleeping baby. Emily had gone a whole five minutes without looking aver at the baby.  
>"I love the name Meghan." Emily commented.<em>

"_Yeah it's pretty. It has a Welsh and Greek origin meaning Pearl." Spencer informed her._

_Emily looked over at the baby and then Spencer. "I think we just found a name." _

_Spencer looked down at Emily, then to the baby. "Meghan." He repeated._

"_Spelt with a H." _

"_I love it." Spencer smiled._

"_Me too." Emily smiled, glad that they had finally found a name. "Meghan Diana Reid." She mumbled to herself._

"_No Prentiss in it?" Spencer asked._

_Emily smiled. "You want to hyphen it?"_

"_Yeah, she's your daughter to she needs some of your name in hers." Spencer reasoned._

"_I love you." She said._

"_I love you too." _

XXX

Spencer stood pacing in the waiting room of the hospital. He had two memories flash in and out of his head. The first was of the day Meghan was born. Then what had happened today…

_Spencer ran as fast as he could, descending down the basement stairs nearly two at a time. He knew it was against protocol but at that moment he didn't care, the likelihood was that Doyle had heard the team making their way through the warehouse. Thankfully the basement door was open. He got there just in time to see Doyle raise a gun to Meghan. Before he even knew what had happened there was screaming and a gunshot. The minute he saw Emily dive in front of Meghan, he shot his gun; killing Doyle instantly. _

_ He ran to Meghan who was crying hysterically by Emily's side. He could see the blood pooling out of Emily's still body. Instinctively he held Meghan close to him as he tried to calm her down._

"_She's dead, oh my god." Meghan cried._

_Spencer turned his head to Emily. She still hadn't moved an inch nor opened her dark eyes. Spencer let go of Meghan. "It's okay; it's just a lot of blood." Spencer said, not quite believing his own voice. He pressed pressure on Emily's gunshot wound. It was dangerously close to her heart. _

_ Meghan kept trying to move Spencer out of the way of Emily. _

"_Meghan, darling I know you're scared but you need to keep away from her." Spencer instructed. "We need a medic down here now!" Spencer called into his earpiece._

"_Oh my god, he killed her… he killed her… he killed her." Meghan kept repeating herself over and over. _

_Spencer was torn; he needed to keep pressure on Emily's wound. He could feel the faintest heart beat. But the other part of him wanted to pick Meghan up and carry her out of there._

_ Morgan soon ran down the stairs of the basement with two medics. Morgan ran to Reid's side._

"_Oh shit, is she okay?" Morgan asked clearly panicked._

"_I need you to make sure Meghan's okay." Spencer instructed not taking his focus off Emily._

_Morgan got up and ran over to Meghan, who was huddled in the corner of the room.  
>"Meghan, it's okay, its Derek." Morgan said gently, as a way not to startle the young girl. He managed to scoop her into his arms. She was shaking violently: As Morgan continued to hush her.<em>

_Reid was still hovering over Emily. _

"_Sir, I need you to move okay." A medic said to him urgently._

_Reluctantly Reid stood back from Emily, watching the medics try to keep her stable._

"_Morgan get Meghan out of here." Reid shouted. Morgan did not need to be told twice, he hurried out of the room with Meghan tucked in his arms._

_ "Is she going to be okay?" Spencer asked one of the medics._

"_We need to get her to hospital right now." The medic replied._

"_That's not an answer." Reid replied, running his hands through his hair._

"_Sir, please just let us do our jobs." The medic instructed._

_Reid watched as the medics lifted Emily onto a stretcher. Soon she was out of the basement. Reid looked over to the Doyle's body, the man who had inflicted so much pain on his family and so many others. "I hope you rot in hell." Reid spat. He turned and hurried out of the room going to find Meghan._

_ Once Reid got outside he couldn't find anyone, he felt swarmed by all the lights of ambulances and the blinding flood lights. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, he turned around spotting Morgan.  
>"Where's Meghan?" He asked.<em>

"_She had a panic attack and collapsed, the ambulance took her straight to the hospital, the rest of the team are going to stay here while I drive you to the hospital." _

"_I should have looked after her better." Reid mumbled._

"_Kid, you did what you had to do, Emily needed urgent attention." Morgan assured him._

"_I don't see how she's going to make it this time." Reid said._

"_Emily's a fighter, she's so strong." Morgan said confidently._

"_You didn't feel it, there was barely a pulse. I don't think she's going to make it this time." Reid replied, holding back a sob._

_Morgan swallowed hard, "well let's get to the hospital to prove you wrong." He may have believed himself if his voice didn't betray him so much._

_ Both men quickly made their way to a SUV._

_The car ride seemed to take forever, but he eventually got to the hospital; waiting again for news on Meghan and Emily. He sat down and ran his hand through his hair. Then stood up and started pacing again. The rest of the team had gotten to the hospital just after Spencer. They all tried to get him to relax but he wouldn't listen to them, so they let him be._

"Meghan Prentiss-Reid?" A surgeon asked.

Spencer rushed over to him. The surgeon indicated to some chairs. 'Chairs never meant good news' Spencer thought to himself.

"My name is Doctor Wright. I was seeing to Meghan. She's got multiple burns over her body, the majority being around her neck and her stomach. She also has stab wounds over her chest, stomach and abdomen, some more serious than others. She will have some permanent scarring; which leads me to the brand left on her stomach. It will fade in time, but not completely. Meghan has a broken nose, fractured left cheekbone and several broken ribs, sprained ankle and fractured wrists." The doctor took a pause after listing some of Meghan's injuries, there was also cuts and bruises. "All of these will heal in time. We want to keep her for a few nights for observation to make sure there is nothing more sinister than what she already has and to watch out for a concussion. Other than that she should make a full recovery." The doctor could see the relief wash over the people standing before him.

"What about Emily?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not operating on her. I can try to find out for you though. Meghan is the first door down the hall." He said pointing to the room. "She's on a lot of medication, but she's lucid."

Spencer thanked the doctor. He watched as he walked off. "I'm going to talk to Meghan. Can you all stay here and wait for Emily?" Spencer asked. The team nodded and Spencer rushed to Meghan's room.

XXX

Spencer had a quick look in the window of Meghan's room to see if she was in fact awake; which she was. She was staring absently at out of the other window. Spencer could see that she was attached by to an IV. He slowly walked into Meghan's room.

She turned to look at whoever was walking into her room. Spencer tried to hold back shock as he saw the state she was in. She was black and blue quite literally. He walked over to her and sat in a seat grabbing her hand.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Spencer asked softly.

"Sore… tired." She mumbled quietly. He could tell the drugs she was on were knocking her out of it a bit.

"You've been through a lot." Spencer said. Meghan looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Emily?" She asked. Spencer understood her question.  
>"I don't know yet, she's still in surgery." He replied.<p>

"She… jumped… bullet." He picked out those few words.

"I know,"

"Why?"

"Because she loves you." He could see that Meghan tried to nod. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Spencer asked.

"You… go…Emily." Meghan replied.

"No, I should stay with you."

"She…important…you."

"So are you."

Meghan weakly smiled. "I know." She said it slightly more together that everything else. "She…is…now." Meghan closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Spencer waited until he was sure that she was sound asleep. He got up and walked out to see the others still waiting.

"How is she?" Garcia asked.  
>"She's asleep at the moment." Spencer replied. "I think she'll be okay."<p>

"Do you want me to sit with her?"

"Garcia are you sure, don't you want to wait for news on Emily?" Spencer asked.

"Some one should be with her. Its fine I don't mind."

"Thank you."

Garcia kissed his cheek and wandered in the direction on Meghan's room.

"Did the surgeon come back?" Spencer asked.

"Not yet." Morgan replied.

Spencer just sat down on the chair and waited… and waited… and waited.

XXX

The doors of the operating theatre opened and two nurses pushed Emily away on a gurney. To his relief she was breathing. A glum looking surgeon followed behind.  
>"Emily Prentiss." He said to the group.<p>

They all nodded. The surgeon took a seat. "I'm Doctor Miller. I'm afraid it's not good news. Emily's brain was without oxygen for about a minute and a half. We managed to retrieve the bullet but she can't breathe on her own. Emily's slipped into a coma. It's possible that she may wake up, but the odds of that are very unlikely. I'm sorry." The doctor apologised.

"But she was breathing." Spencer argued.

"That was the machine. I tried everything I could think of. I really am sorry."

"How long does she…" Spencer couldn't finish the sentence.

"Until I get permission to switch off the machine. I need permission from her next of kin."

"Her mother died last year." Spencer replied.

"Is there no other blood relative?" He asked.

"No she can't do this; she can't make a decision like that." Spencer mumbled.  
>"Who?" The doctor asked.<p>

"Our daughter. She can't make a decision like that, she's only fifteen."

"I'm sorry. She'll have too." The doctor walked up and left the group.

"I have to go see Meghan." Spencer said.

"Spence, you're not going to give her a decision like that now are you?" JJ asked.

"No, but she needs to have some idea of what is going on." Spencer replied; walking to Meghan's room, leaving the rest of the team sitting there in shock.

Spencer walked into Meghan's room to see that she was now sitting up and looking less vacant.

"Hi dad," Meghan said, not in her usual chirpy tone, she still sounded tired.

Garcia turned around. "How's Emily?" she asked.

"Can I have a minute please?" Spencer asked.

Garcia stood up and walked out of the room.

Spencer moved and reclaimed the seat he had been sitting on. He took Meghan's hand in his.

"Dad, what's happened?" She asked.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Meghan closed her eyes, she looked deep in concentration. "Doyle went to shoot me, Emily moved me out of the way… Oh my god. Is she okay?" Her eyes started to well up.

"She is… it's not looking good."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks, "is she going to die?"

Spencer tried to blink back tears. "She's in a coma. The doctors said it's unlikely she'll wake up." He explained.

"People wake up from comas all the time." Meghan cried.

Spencer just shook his head. He leaned over and gave Meghan a hug, she wept into his shoulder. She pulled back and wiped her eyes with her good hand. "There's something else." Meghan stated.

"The umm the doctors can only switch off her machine with permission from her next of kin… you."

The tears started flowing again. "No, I can't make the decision. Why can't you do it?"

"I never married her."

"No, I don't…" She trailed off.

"I'm sorry Meghan. I'm sorry." Spencer repeated into her hair.

Meghan pulled away again. "Can I see her?"

Spencer looked doubtful. "The doctors want you to rest."

"Please, daddy I'm not making that decision without seeing her, I'll use a wheelchair." Meghan begged.

"Okay," Spencer agreed. "I'll be right back."

Meghan watched him leave to go get a wheelchair for her. Once he was out of sight more tears fell down her face. "Please don't let her die. Please"

**Sooo? What's going to happen? Do we feel sorry for Meghan? What's she going to say? How's this going to effect the team? Big question do we want Emily to live or die? What is Meghan going to do when she sees Emily? Will she feel that it is all her fault? Please review and I'll see you on Wednesday.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Okay so I seem to have split the jury on what I should do with Emily. My problem is there is about three different drafts of this and they all have different outcomes and I like them all, so I'm using different bits from the different versions to make it into another chapter if that makes sense and I'll decide what to do in a few chapters time. Don't worry I won't have you waiting to long and until then I'd really like your suggestions on what to do. I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews, favourites and subs I have gotten it's really hard to say without sounding cheesy how nice they are to receive. Any who I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – That's okay I'm happy for any reviews. I get that people are busy so you can't review all the time, I'm just glad that people are enjoying my story and that they think it's good. I'm also glad that you liked the flashbacks and that you feel sorry for Meghan, I was a bit worried people would be like well she deserves it. Anyway thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**RavenMD – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review I'm really glad that you like the story and it's even better if it's not your usual ship. Interesting that you think she should die, I kind of thought oh no one would want me to kill her. Thank you very much for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**lolyncut – Thank you for the review. See that's what I thought and then people confused me by saying she should die. I'm glad that you think that they should be a family at last, I will also take your suggestion on board while I'm trying to work out what to do. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**mcleagan – New Reviewer! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far and thank you for the review. So you are on the Emily should die bandwagon? If it kills you to say it I don't know how I'm going to post it lol. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Mel – Thank you for the review. I think I want her to live but I like the drama and it would be interesting to see how they would react to losing her again. I will also think about your suggestion about a miracle happening because I like the idea. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**leahloahla – Thank you for the review and thank you for the encouragement. I hope what ever I decide to do, I do it justice. I like the idea of Meghan pouring her heart out alone because I don't think she's the kind of person to do otherwise. Thank you again for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**horsegirlrule – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review. I sort of feel a bit weird when people say they cried because I feel mean for making them cry but kind of chuffed that my story has an effect on people, if that makes sense. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**LaughLiveLoveLife – Thank you for the review. I really don't know what to do with Emily, but I will add you to my want Emily to live chart. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid – Thank you for the review. I don't even want to think about what I would do if I were in her situation. I totally agree that it's tragic and heartbreaking for that to happen but I suppose it runs with the 'you never know what you've got until you lose it' line. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Misery-loathes-Company – Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter. So for some reason my PM thing has gone funny but I will PM you soon I promise. I'm glad you liked the mix of angst and happiness. But I have to be honest I read your review but at first glance I saw 'it had happiness' and that was it and I was a bit like did you read the same chapter? Stupid me I forgot about the flashbacks. Any way thank you for the review and I hope you like this next chapter.**

**hotchfan1 – Thank you for the review and I hope she understands why Emily did what she did. Like I said I couldn't even imagine what I would do if I had a decision like that to make. So I wouldn't want to be in her shoes. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Meghan stared vacantly at the door to Emily's hospital room. Meghan turned in her wheelchair to talk to her dad. "Dad, can you give me a minute with her please?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll be outside."

"Thank you."

Meghan wheeled herself into Emily's hospital room. Meghan could feel tears sting her eyes again. It was strange she looked fine, maybe a bit paler but she didn't look like someone who was going to die. Meghan wheeled herself as close as possible. She took Emily's hand in hers.

"Hi, Emily… It's Meghan I uh just I wanted…" She couldn't carry on tears were pouring down her face. That's when an epiphany hit her. Okay, Emily hadn't been around while she was growing up. Emily had walked away from her whole life to keep the ones she cared about safe. As hard as it was Meghan to grow up without her mother; it must have been double that on Emily, Meghan got her dad and the rest of her family. Emily got no one. She had spent the last fifteen years alone. Emily came back and Meghan was a bitch to her, but Emily still loved her, she took a bullet for Meghan, Emily was here dying while Meghan was safe; sure she'd be scarred but alive. Emily did that because she loved Meghan and truthfully Meghan loved Emily. She did, she loved her mom. Now she'd never get the chance to tell her that.

By this point Meghan was sobbing inconsolably. She wiped her eyes with her free hand. She let go of Emily's hand and took a shaky step up out of the wheelchair. She managed to lay down on the bed and snuggle close to Emily.

"Please mom, please don't die." She begged. She pressed a kiss on to Emily's cheek. "I'm sorry, I do love you mommy. Please I don't want to lose you again."

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but jumped awake when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief to see it was her dad. She was still hugging Emily.

"Henry's here to see you." Spencer whispered to her quietly.

"I don't want to leave her." Spencer argued weakly.

"I know, but you need to go back into your own room." Spencer moved closer to Meghan. Giving her a hug simultaneously picking her up, he placed her back into the chair. Meghan never moved her gaze from Emily.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" She asked.

"The doctors don't think so." Spencer replied solemnly.

"That's not what I asked."

"I don't know. Some people wake up from comas years later, but they are not like they were when they went into the coma."

"Why do I have to decide what to do?"

"I'm sorry Meghan. No ones looking for an answer from you straight away."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What you think is right."

"Can you just give me a straight answer?"

"I don't want to lose her again. But I don't think it's fair to keep Emily like a vegetable on the off chance she may wake up."

Meghan sighed out loud. She took Emily's hand in hers again. "I love you mom. I'll see you later."

Spencer started to push out of Emily's room. He smiled sadly at what Meghan had said to Emily. He only wished Emily was awake to hear it.

XXX

Meghan's eyes widened as she saw the transformation of her hospital room. It was now full of balloons, flowers and cards. "How long was I with Emily?"

"A while: It was Garcia, she said you needed something to cheer you up."  
>Meghan smiled at that. "Yeah" She stood out of her wheelchair and climbed into the bed. "Dad, I'm sorry."<p>

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"For being a nightmare these past few weeks"

"Meghan, we all understand where you were-"

"No, for everything; the smoking, storming out and in at all hours and for trying to make you chose between me and mom."

Spencer leaned over and gave Meghan a hug. "You were just being a teenager."

Meghan smiled into her dad's shoulder. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Meg." He pulled back and kissed the top of her head. "And as for the smoking, I know there are hundreds of different kinds of methods to help people stop."

"Dad, I've more or less stopped now. It's just when I feel really stressed." Meghan explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?" Spencer asked.

"I guess I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." Meghan said weakly.

"I won't say I'm not disappointed in you Meghan, but I'm more upset and disappointed that you felt that you couldn't talk to me… or JJ or Garcia."

"It's kind of difficult when you're god knows where."

"Point taken, but you know you could of phoned and I'd of been home straight away."

"Yeah, but I also know how important you are to the team and I don't want to be the reason that you weren't there helping to save someone's lives."

"Meghan, my job is important to me, but you are so much more important."

Meghan smiled. She leaned over and gave him huge hug. Spencer smiled embracing his daughter, he was so glad that they had cleared the air on that front. He had forgotten that despite how grown up she appeared to be, she was still only 15 and had all of the insecurities of a 15 year old.

"So do you want me to send Henry in?"

Meghan blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Spencer smiled and walked out of her room. Nodding to Henry, who walked into Meghan's room. Spencer carried on walking to Emily's room.

XXX

Henry knocked lightly on Meghan's door before walking in. "You been getting yourself into trouble again?" He teased.

"Nice Henry, I'm loving the sympathy."

"Sorry, how are you feeling?" He asked more sincerely, he sat in the seat next to Meghan's bed.

"I don't know." Meghan answered honestly.

"You don't know how you are feeling?" Henry clarified.

"I feel tired and sore, drugged up, guilty, confused. The list goes on."

"Okay well I understand the first three. Guilty?"

"Doyle meant to shoot me. It should be me like that not mom."

"She did that to protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"So you'd rather be in Emily's position?"  
>"I was meant to be."<p>

"No you weren't. Meghan, Emily did that to protect you. She did it because she loves you. How do you think she'd feel if it was you in the coma?"

"Why do I have to decide if she dies or not?" Meghan cried; she ran her hand through her hair.

Henry sat on Meghan's bed and pulled her into a strong hug. "I don't know Meghan."

She pulled away. "What do I do?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Then tell me."  
>"I don't know Meghan. What are you thinking?"<p>

Meghan wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't want to lose my mom again. We just get her back and now we lose her again."

Henry took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "What does your dad think?"

"He doesn't want her to die, but he doesn't want her living like a vegetable on the off chance she'll wake up."

"Do you agree?"

"I think so. But I don't want to feel like we're giving up on her. If she can fight it then we should let her."

"How long can they leave her?"

"Until I give them a decision."

"Okay, why don't you give her two weeks, if she looks like she's improving then leave the support on. If not… then you can't say you gave up."

"But what if two weeks isn't enough time, what if in a month she wakes up?" Meghan asked.

"I wish I could tell you what to do, but I think you know what you need to do."

"No I don't."

"I think your heart does."

XXX 

Spencer sat in Emily's room. Watching her, the doctors hadn't declared her brain dead but her chances of pulling out of this were the same as someone who was brain dead. He thought back to seeing Meghan cuddling Emily it nearly killed him thinking that Meghan had just come to accept having Emily back in her life and now she was being ripped away again. It wasn't fair, Meghan losing her mom twice. The worst thing was it was only Meghan who could decide what would happen to Emily. Sure he could tell her what he thought but at the end of the day it was Meghan's decision. He couldn't make it for her and it killed him that his little girl had to make a decision like that. He knew that he could never of made such a huge choice like that when he was her age. Moving his mother to Bennington had been a massive decision which he made when he was eighteen. It seemed huge all the way through his life however at the moment it felt like whether he wanted three or four spoonfuls of sugar in his coffee.

"What do I do Em? I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know what to do for Meghan, how do I tell her what's for the best when I don't know? She feels awful because she never got to tell you that she loves you. Now you're never going to hear it." Spencer could feel tears forming in his eyes. "Why did you go off on your own Emily? We would of found her and you'd be safe. You'd be with us both. I love you Emily but you can be so stupid sometimes. It's bad enough Meghan had to deal with you dying when she was younger, but then she could hardly remember you. Now she has things to remember you by…" Spencer couldn't speak through his tears anymore.

XXX

Meghan was sitting in her hospital bed alone for once, the day had been full of visitors and seeing her mom. Stacey turned up and Henry went home shortly after that, she suspected that the talk of hot celebrities probably got on his nerves after a while. Stacey's aunt phoned saying she had to leave since then Meghan had been laying alone waiting for her dad to come back from seeing Emily. She had been thinking a lot about what Henry had said about giving Emily a week or two to see if there is any change in her condition and then if not then she'd have to give the doctors permission to turn it off. She looked at the clock: amazed that it was only 9 o'clock. She tried to close her eyes to sleep, but her mind was too lively. Instead she sat lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She found a remote at the side of the bed; she amused herself by bringing it up then lowering it down. She wandered how long her dad would be. She didn't have to wait long before her question was answered.

"How are you doing?" Spencer asked from the doorway.

Meghan turned to look at her dad; she flashed him a weak smile. "I'm feeling better."

Spencer walked into the room noticing the new addition of cards added to the drawers by the bed. "Have Stacey and Henry gone home?"

"Yeah, they left about an hour ago I think."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have left you for so long."

"Its okay dad, you needed time with her as well."

Spencer smiled weakly. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, Henry got me a sandwich earlier and practically fed me so he knew I was eating something." She smiled.

"That was good of him. You need to keep strong if you want to be out of here quicker."  
>"Do you know when I can go home?"<p>

"About a week or so."

Meghan groaned loudly. "Great." The two of them both seemed to be avoiding the elephant in the room. Emily. Spencer didn't want to bring it up and upset Meghan, and Meghan didn't know how to tell him what she wanted to do.

"It is getting late. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Spencer asked.  
>"Would you? I don't really want to be on my own."<p>

"That's fine. Well I think you should get some sleep. You've had an upsetting day." Spencer suggested.

"Yeah I know." Meghan wriggled down under the sheets and closed her eyes. They shot open after a minute. "Dad; about Emily, I know what I want to do."

**So what is Meghan going to do? What do you want me to do with Emily? What do we think of Spencer and Meghan clearing the air? Okay so I won't be updating on Sunday because I'm away. So I will see you all on Wednesday.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Howdy folks. So I feel kind of bad for missing Sunday's update but I was visiting my cousin for the weekend and didn't get back until late. This week has been really good so far I got my prom dress which I love and I think I want to marry lol. Also, I now have one GCSE left to go which is the one I've been looking forward to the most (that sounds weird). Rambling now. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to follow this story through and has reviewed, subbed and favourited. It's kind of winding down now. Which I'm kind of gutted about. I still have no idea what I'm going to do with Emily, but I still have a few things to sort out and I noticed I haven't put in a Morgan and Meghan moment yet and considering that's who her god-father is I thought they probably needed one, so I hope it doesn't suck. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll see you soon.**

**Mirandab02 – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. So you don't want me to kill Emily, from reading the reviews that seems to be the majority verdict at the moment. I don't think it's ever fair to lose any family member. But especially to this family, they've already lost Emily once I think it would probably destroy them a second time. But that would make a good sequel. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**hotchfan1 – Thank you for the review. I think a second chance with Meghan would be good. Argh I have no idea what to do. Anyway thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**mcleagan – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I think what Henry suggested was a good idea, but I think it's a bit like when the two weeks end, would you just say wait another two weeks just to see what would happen. Difficult decisions. I think it would maybe make a good sequel or something if Emily died. I don't know, anyway thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next one.**

**EmilyFan1 – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I kind of agree I think it would be horrible of me to kill Emily, but I think it could put an interesting twist on the story. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**EmilyReidfan – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review. I'm really glad you liked the chapter. Again, I think that both Emily and Meghan deserve a chance with each other. But it puts a spin on things if she dies. I will add you to my Emily must live list. Thank you very much for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

** – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review. Firstly I feel really weird when people say they cried because I'm like I feel mean for making people cry then I'm like yeah but then I feel kind of proud of it like it's an achievement or something. I'm weird, I am really sorry about your mum but I suppose it makes this part of Meghan's character more relatable to you. I only hope I'm giving the kind of emotions you would feel justice. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this next update.**

**KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid – Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you liked that Meghan finally told Emily she loved her, even if she was in a coma. I was a bit worried that it would be cheesy, so I'm glad you didn't think so. I really wouldn't even want to think about what I'd do if I was in her position. I mean I sort of have to because I'm writing it but like if it were my mum I don't know what I'd do. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Anon – Thank you for the review. Yeah they could be really happy if I didn't kill her. I'm glad you like the flashes I've added of what they may be like if they were a family again. I haven't thought about how Emily would react to hearing Meghan say I love you, although I'd imagine it would probably be a bit surreal. That's if she lives to hear it… Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next update.**

**Man.U4ever – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like it and that you think I'm doing a good job so far. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**leahloahla – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it and that's some solid advice, but I don't want to have people feel disappointed with the story. I guess I'm just a people pleaser. Thank you for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**RavenMD – Thank you for the review. Yeah, if I do decide to go with her dying then I think it would make an interesting read as to how everyone copes with losing her for real this time. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**So here is the next chapter.**

Meghan had left the hospital after a week; due to a lot of nagging at the nurses, doctors and her dad. She'd only actually been to see Emily once, every time her dad suggested it she'd come up with some reason why she couldn't. While she was in the hospital it was easy, but now she'd come home finding excuses was difficult. Everyone had told her she should go to see her and she'd regret it if she didn't but in truth Meghan had gone back to wanting to have nothing to do with her. She was in a coma after all and was unlikely to come out, getting close to her now would only lead her to more heartache. For that reason Meghan stayed away, from the hospital, from her family, from everyone. She was currently in her room, pretending to be sleeping. Really she was looking through the photo album she'd made years ago. As usual she was looking at the early photo's the ones of her mom holding her with the biggest smile on her face. Meghan's favourite picture was the one that was on her dad's desk; the one of Emily holding Meghan a few hours after she was born. Emily looked tired and worn out but the way her eyes were lit up could blind someone and the smile on her face was contagious; every time Meghan looked at it she found her self smiling at it. Meghan traced the outline of Emily's face and was trying to blink back tears.

Meghan could remember the conversation she had had with her dad at the hospital that past week.

"_Dad, about Emily I know what I want to do." Meghan said suddenly._

_Spencer looked at her and nodded silently telling her to continue. "I don't want to tell them to turn off the support machine, if there is a chance of her coming out." She explained. Spencer opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Meghan. "But at the same time, I don't want to keep Emily like a vegetable and I know that there is also a possibility that the longer she's in the coma she can be a bit slow when she wakes up like she wont be able to walk, talk and dress herself and stuff. I don't want to do that to her as well." Meghan took a deep breath. "I don't want to turn it off too soon but I don't want to keep her on it for too long. I want to wait two weeks before I make any kind of decision, if she makes no progress then I'll turn it off and if she looks like she may wake up then I'll wait for another two weeks." Meghan finished._

"_Meghan, she's your mother. In two weeks, to you it will look like she's made some kind of progress." Spencer tentatively said to her._

"_I know which is why I'm going to ask the doctors what they think before I decide and you. I don't want to do this on my own daddy. I need your help to do this." Meghan replied at first stubbornly but by the end her tone had softened, the way she said daddy in it self was like a desperate plea for help._

_Spencer waited a moment before replying to Meghan. "Okay, if that's what you want to do." _

"_Do you think I should?" _

"_I think it sounds logical." He looked away from Meghan for a few long beats._

"_Daddy, I love you." _

"_I love you too sweetheart."_

"_Night."  
>"Goodnight." <em>

Meghan only had a week left before she made any kind of decision and from what her dad had been saying after his visits to the hospital, chances are Meghan would be telling the doctors to turn it off.

Meghan put the album down on the bed and started to trace one of the many burns on her arms. Her doctor seemed sure that they would fade in time and in a few years be almost invisible but at the moment she still felt hideous; covered head to toe in burns, cuts and bruises not to mention a pink cast on her arm.

The nightmares were getting better as well, although she guessed that they would be bad again after next week, at the moment she was too busy thinking about Emily to be sleeping properly, however once Emily was taken off the life support then she imagined that she'd be plagued by nightmares of her ordeal with Doyle.

Meghan was knocked out of her thoughts by a knocking at the door. She groaned and got off her bed to go and check who was disrupting her thoughts.

She checked the peephole to see that Morgan was standing outside the door. Meghan rolled her eyes annoyed that Spencer had sent someone else to try and convince her to go and see Emily. She opened the door and feigned a smile.

"Hey kiddo: how you feeling?" Morgan asked walking into the apartment.

"Sure, come right in." Meghan mumbled sarcastically. She closed the door and followed him into the lounge. "What do you want?" She asked.

"To see how my favourite niece is doing." Morgan smiled.

"I'm not your niece."

"Fine I'm seeing how my favourite god-daughter is doing." Morgan corrected himself.

"I'm your only god-daughter." Meghan smiled.

"All the more reason for me to look out for you,"

Meghan smiled. "Did dad send you here?"

"Indirectly. He said he was worried about you, and that you've isolated yourself since you got home from the hospital." Morgan replied.

"So you're checking up on me?"

"No, I didn't have to come here. I wanted to."

"It's still the same thing." Meghan responded.

"Okay smart ass yeah I'm checking up on you. But I do come with Chinese food." He quipped.

Meghan chuckled slightly. "You know how to make me happy."

"There's my Meggy moo." Morgan teased.

"Uncle Derek?"

He turned back around to face her.

"I hated that name when I was six; please don't call me it again." She said.

"Okay princess. Where does your dad keep the plates?" He asked. Meghan pointed to a top cupboard. Derek smiled and they both started to dish the food up.

They ate their food in companionable silence. Morgan was first to finish and he was now watching Meghan intently; who was poking at her food as though it would bite her.

"Not hungry Meg?" Morgan asked.

Meghan looked up at him. She shook her head and put the plate on the coffee table. "Sorry Uncle Derek."

"That's okay, don't eat it if you're full."

Meghan sat back on the sofa resting her chin on her knees.

"You okay kid?" Morgan asked.

Meghan looked up and weakly smiled at him. "I'm fine." She lied.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Okay, then there's nothing to talk about I guess." Morgan shrugged and picked up the two plates and carried them out to the kitchen. He scraped Meghan's plate and then put the dishes in the dishwasher. He walked back to the lounge to find that Meghan had not moved an inch, while he had been out of the room. He did notice that her breathing had become more staggered. He took a seat next to her and she curled herself into him.  
>Neither one said anything until Meghan's breathing evened out, her tears stopped flowing down her face. Meghan pulled away from Morgan. "Sorry." She whimpered.<p>

"For crying?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

Meghan wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I should be happy I'm alive."

"Meghan, you went through a lot and everything with Emily, that's more than some people deal with in a lifetime yet alone in a matter of weeks. You have every right to cry." Morgan replied softly.

"I know but…" She trailed off.

"But what?"

"... T-that bullet… it… it w-was for me." Meghan stumbled over her words as finally admitted what she had been feeling for the past week.

Morgan looked at her sympathetically. "You think Emily should have let you get shot?" He asked.

Meghan nodded her head slowly.

"Sweetheart, Emily jumped in front of that bullet because she loves you."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Meghan whined.

"Then what's the problem?"

"How could she have?"

"What love you?"

"… I treated her so badly; I told that she was still dead to me. How can she love me when I told her things like that? I hated her. Why would she do that for me after all I said, why would she love me?" Meghan cried.  
>Morgan was quiet for a minute. "Love is a funny thing. You're Emily's daughter and what ever happened in the past nothing will change that, and nothing will change the fact that a mother's love is one of the strongest things on the planet. People can tell their mom's some horrible things and at the end of the day, they still love them." Morgan explained.<p>

Meghan nodded, she looked down at her lap and then looked back up to Morgan. "I think I want to go and see her."

Morgan smiled. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"Please."

XXX

After seeing Emily for the second time, it was like someone flipped a switch and where as Meghan had initially not wanted to see her, no one could get her to leave Emily's side. Spencer had to practically carry her out of the hospital some nights.

Meghan had been left in Emily's room alone for a few minutes before she went home for the night. It was the night before she had to tell the doctors what she wanted to happen to Emily. She was holding her hand tightly, squeezing it every now and again almost like she was sending silent messages to Emily that she was still here by her side.

"I've got to go soon. I know I ask every time that I leave; but now it's the most important time. You need to start fighting Emily, please for me and dad, you need to fight and wake up. You need to look like you're fighting because I don't want to tell them to turn it off. I don't want to give up on you." She squeezed Emily's hand one more time, "please try Emily please. Don't give up on us. We need you more than you know… we need you." Meghan looked to the door. Just at that moment Spencer poked his head around the door.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

Meghan looked at Emily. "I love you." She whispered, she stood up and leant over Emily giving her a delicate hug. She turned to look at Spencer "I'm ready."

They were quiet until they got home. Both lost in their own thoughts. As usual Spencer headed towards the kitchen and Meghan traipsed over to the sofa, where she flopped down on to and curled up into a ball. Spencer walked back into the living room holding two steaming mugs. Meghan couldn't smell coffee so she assumed he had made them both hot chocolate. She sat up and took the mug out of his hands cradled it in her lap.

"Thanks dad." She thanked, blowing on the hot chocolate then taking a careful sip.

"You look like you could use it." He stated.

Meghan furrowed her eyebrows. "Thanks I think." She smirked.

"Do you want me to make anything for food?"

"Pancakes."

Spencer looked at her strangely. "You have some strange eating habits." He noted.  
>"I think it's a teenager thing. Stacey lives off pudding cups and lasagne." She smiled.<br>Spencer shook his head. "I thought she was a vegetarian."

Meghan chuckled. "Yeah for about three hours last year."

"Right, so all those times she's slept over and you've made me buy veggie food she has really been a meat eater?" He asked.

"Well the first time you seemed so proud of yourself for buying veggie food, I didn't have the heart to tell you that she'd given up." Meghan explained

Spencer laughed. "That's very sweet Meghan."

She smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed like forever. She also thought it was nice having a normal conversation with her dad. They had both moved into the kitchen and Spencer was cooking pancakes for them both.

"Do you remember you used to make me magic pancakes?" She asked.

"Yeah, you refused to eat any other kind after that." He recalled.

"I was only six." Meghan defended herself.

"The funny thing was I made them by accident. They ended up in funny shapes, so I told you they were magic ones." He remembered, smiling at the memory.

"If I ate them all up then I have a wish come true." Meghan smiled.

Spencer smiled. "That's right."

"God, I was so gullible." She smirked.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Well if I ate pancakes that came out wonky then I'd get something I always wished for… bit unbelievable isn't it?"

"You were only six and I seem to remember you telling me most of the wishes would come true."

"What the pink sparkly trainers?" She laughed.

"That's all you wished for?"

"No, I wished for others as well. But most of them were things I'd put on my Christmas list and…" She trailed off.

"And what?"

"I used to wish that mom would come back to life…" She blinked back a few tears. "Ironic huh?"

Spencer smiled sadly. He took the pan off the heat, then walked over and gave Meghan a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

She pulled back. "For what?"

"Everything that's happened these past few weeks."  
>"It wasn't your fault dad. It's his, he tore apart our family." She reasoned.<p>

Spencer knew that the 'he' she was referring to was Doyle. He went back to the pancakes and dished them up onto a plate for the two of them to eat. "Magic pancakes." He smiled.

Meghan smiled back at him.

XXX 

"Meghan, Meghan." A distant voice was calling to Meghan. She could hear it getting louder and louder. But she didn't want to leave the safety of the little dream world she'd created for herself. She didn't want to leave the comfort of her sleep. Here she was with her family, Spencer, Emily and Meghan. Doyle had never happened. Meghan grew up with both of her parents, Emily was with her not in the hospital barely clinging onto life. No, she didn't want to leave this place.

"_Go on Meghan. You're dad wants you." Emily softly said._

"_I want to stay with you." Meghan argued._

_Emily smiled. She hugged Meghan and placed a soft kiss on her scalp. "Your dad needs you. You have to be strong for the two of you. I promise everything will go back to normal soon." Emily started fading away from Meghan._

"_Normal? How? Emily! Please, please come back! What do you mean?" It was useless Emily faded away from Meghan's grasp. She could hear the voice of her dad getting louder and louder._

"Meghan, wake up," Spencer said shaking her shoulder.

Meghan blinked her eyes a few times, remembering that she was in her house, in her bed and Emily hadn't faded away she was in the hospital. "What's the matter?" She asked sleepily.

"The hospital just phoned. They said we need to get down there right away."

**Sooo? What do you guys think? Did we like Morgan and Meghan's chat? Do we agree with Meghan's decision? What is going to happen? And what could possibly be the matter with Emily? Has she woken up? Or has she gotten a lot worse? Thank you for reading and I hope you let me know what you think. Rhian.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

** Hi, so this is it I decided what to do. It is safe to say that this is one of the most stressful decisions I have ever made, so I can only imagine how hard it would have been on Meghan. I think the main reason this has been so difficult is because I don't want to disappoint anyone but in the end I went with my gut. If I have let you down or you'd of done it differently please let me know. I would like to say thank you to the tremendous support and encouragement I have had with this story.**

**SpemilyFan – Thank you for the review. I am so happy that you liked the chapter. I hope it means Emily is coming out of her coma. I can't say much because I don't want to give anything away. Thank you again for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**lolyncut – Thank you for the review. Again I don't want to give too much away, but you could be on the right track or not. As far as IF Emily wakes up, she won't lose her memory I agree that is sometimes a slightly predictable thing to do. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – Thank you for that review and you don't need to apologise for not reviewing on chapters. I understand that some people are busy I'm just happy people are reading it. Yeah I think it's a bitch of a decision to be given when you are 15. I hoe you can see a bit of Spencer in her regarding the thought and logic side of it. But I'd be feeling so guilty if I was her and I hope that it is coming across that she is guilty. I'm glad that you liked the conversation with Morgan and yeah magic pancakes sound awesome I agree. I'm also happy that you liked the conversation with Spencer as well. Sorry, I like my cliffhangers. I hope you enjoy then next chapter. And thank you for reviewing.**

**criminalmindsbitch – Thank you for the review and that sort of sucks sorry. I know the feeling though I get that with some of the stories I read I'm like yes! Something to do and then I'm like oh man it's over. Thank you for reviewing and I hoe you enjoy the next chapter.**

** – Sorry, I like my cliffhangers. I hoe the wait hasn't been too bad. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was good and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**H – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the stuff with Morgan I think that's what has been missing in the story. I can't tell you what I'm going to do with Emily and I hope you won't be disappointed with what I have done. I am glad that you love the story and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter.**

**hotchfan1 – Thank you for the review. I would be really great if Emily pulls through. I don't want to give too much away so I'm going to leave it at that. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"_Meghan, wake up," Spencer said shaking her shoulder._

_Meghan blinked her eyes a few times, remembering that she was in her house, in her bed and Emily hadn't faded away she was in the hospital. "What's the matter?" She asked sleepily._

"_The hospital just phoned. They said we need to get down there right away."_

Meghan sat upright. "What happened?"

"The doctor said he'd tell us once we get there." Spencer replied.

"It's not good is it?"

Spencer sighed. "From his tone of voice, I'd say no, it isn't good."

Meghan nodded. "I'll be five minutes."

"Okay, hurry up." He got up and walked out of her room.

Meghan ran her hand through her hair. She quickly got up and threw on the first pieces of clothes she could find. She gave quick glance at the clock '3:25' she carried on getting ready. They left the house in three minutes.

XXX

The drive to the hospital was a blur. Spencer asked Meghan to phone the team and tell them to go to the hospital. Once the phone calls were done they sat in silence not knowing what to say to the other. Meghan thought that was the best thing about her dad, he knew when to leave her alone, he never asked awkward questions. He let her stay inside her head.

She kept her gaze locked on her lap, where she was picking at her nails. Almost as soon as she started doing that they had arrived at the hospital.

They rushed through the hospital and were soon up on Emily's ward. They were greeted by Morgan and Garcia who had been close to the hospital due to their weekly movie nights.  
>"Did the doctor's say anything?" Spencer asked.<p>

"No, they wanted to talk to you and Meghan. How are you doing sweet pea?" Garcia replied.

"I'm okay." Meghan whispered.

"Garcia. Will you look after Meghan while I talk to the doctors?" Spencer asked.  
>"Sure I…"<p>

"No, I want to talk to the doctors." Meghan interrupted.

"Meghan, I'll tell you what they say." Spencer replied.

"No. I want to hear it from them, I'm not a little kid dad I can handle what they tell me." Meghan argued.

"Fine, I'll go fetch a doctor. Wait here."

Meghan sighed. "Fine."

Spencer hurried off down the hall way.  
>Garcia moved over to Meghan and gave her a massive hug. Meghan pulled back after a few moments.<p>

"I'm scared." She mumbled.  
>"That's perfectly normal Meg. I'm scared too." Garcia comforted her.<p>

Meghan nodded and slowly took one of the seats next to her. She looked up at the sound of feet rushing towards her. Sure enough she saw a doctor following her dad. She stood up to greet them both.

"I'm sorry for calling you in so early." The doctor apologised as he approached them.

"What's going on?" Meghan asked directly. Spencer walked over to her and gently took her hand; squeezing it in a comforting manner.

The doctor looked at her with a neutral expression. "There's been some strange activity with the machine."

"Does that mean she's coming out of the coma?" Spencer asked.

"That's what we thought. We started running tests and her body still doesn't appear to be strong enough to be off the life support."

"What are you saying?" Spencer asked.

"We won't know for sure if Emily is strong enough to be off the life support, unless we turn it off…"

"I thought if you turn it off it would kill her." Meghan interrupted

"That's the problem. We could turn it off and she may be stable without it but it could go the other way." He replied.

"Can't you leave her on the life support until you are surer of her condition?" She asked.

"No, if Emily doesn't need the machine it could be doing her more harm than good."

"You need permission to turn it off." Spencer stated.

"Yes, you could leave her on it but it's likely that it would cause her further damage if she doesn't need it. You could turn it off and it's fifty-fifty whether she wakes up." The doctor answered.

Meghan sat back down on the seat. "Meghan, we know this a difficult choice but we need an answer." The Doctor prodded.

Meghan looked desperately to her dad. Her eyes full of tears, "I don't know." She muttered.

"Look, there must be some way I can say what to do, Meghan's only fifteen." Spencer argued.

"I'm sorry; we need an answer from next of kin. I'm afraid that's your daughter."

Spencer ran his hand through his hair. "When do you need an answer?"

"As soon as possible. I know it's not a lot of time but I have some other patients to check on, I can be back in an hour and a half." He said.

"Okay." Spencer sighed. He looked at Meghan. "Is that okay with you?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked quietly.

"I'll be back in an hour and a half." The doctor said excusing himself from the small group.

They sat quietly. Meghan had her eyes locked on the white wall in front of her. Every now and then she could feel Garcia squeezing her hand. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she could only hear odd snippets of conversation between Morgan, Garcia and Spencer. The rest of the team arrived and they gave her hugs, but she just sat there in a silent state of shock. The logical side of her said just turn the machine off, but she couldn't do it… she couldn't make herself say the words. She could say turn it off and then Emily may die. If Emily died it would be her fault, she was the one that got kidnapped… she was the one who was meant to be shot and now she'd be the one to really sentence her to death. Only she could say turn it off or leave it on and those three words were the hardest things she'd ever have to say.

"Can I see her?" Meghan didn't even hear herself say the words.

Everyone stopped talking and turned around to face her. "What did you say?" Spencer asked softly.

"Can I see her?" Meghan repeated.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" He asked softly.

"No, I want to talk to her."

Spencer softly smiled. "Sure."

Meghan got up and walked to Emily's room.

XXX

She took one of the softer seats by Emily's bed. She held Emily's hand tightly.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered. "How do I know what the right thing to do is? If I tell them to turn it off, you need to be strong. You need to fight with everything you have to stay awake. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again. You need to stay awake you…" She broke down into tears. She did a repeated motion of laying next to Emily and resting her head on her chest. "I don't want you to go yet. Please." Meghan looked up to the ceiling. "Please don't take her away from me again. I need her. I need my mom." Meghan pleaded. "I don't know if any ones up there. I don't know if I've even done any thing worthy of you listening to me but please. Don't take her away again." She turned her head so she was buried in Emily's chest. "Mommy, please don't die. I don't want you to go please, please please I love you I don't want you to die. I don't want you to leave me again." She kissed Emily's chest when she finished. "Please." She begged one more time.

She sniffled and lifted her head away from Emily's chest and sat herself up, keeping her hand attached to Emily's so she wouldn't lose contact with her. She swallowed back another sob. She closed her eyes and nodded her head as if she was willing herself to let go and do what she needed to do.

Slowly she got off the bed and let go of Emily's hand. "Remember what I've said. You need to fight. For me and for dad, you need to fight." She leaned over and kissed the top of Emily's head. "I love you, no matter what I said to you. I love you."

Slowly she turned on her heels and walked out of the doors… it was time to make one final decision.

XXX

Spencer watched Meghan carefully as she walked slowly into Emily's room. His eyes didn't leave her until the door swung shut. He sat back down on a plastic chair; he ran his hands through his hair and then rested his head in his hands.

"You okay Spence?" JJ asked sitting next to him.

He looked up. "I'm fantastic." He replied sarcastically. He shot JJ a sorry look when he saw her face. "I'm sorry Jayje."

"It was a stupid question."

Spencer was quiet for a moment. He looked over to the door of Emily's room. There seemed to be no movement from inside the room. "I feel like I'm under water and I can't get back to the surface."

JJ took Spencer's hand into her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Meghan will be okay she's strong just like her…"

"Her mom, I know. But look where Emily is, she's going to die and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I was going to say strong like her dad actually and I thought the doctors said it could go either way." JJ replied.

"They're giving her false hope. I know Emily's condition and it doesn't look good." Spencer said bitterly.

JJ bit her lip and turned her head to face the door of Emily's room. She turned back to Spencer who was now staring at the floor with great concentration. "Emily has a lot to live for, you have to have faith that she wouldn't give up without a fight." She finally said after a long pause.

"That's what I thought last time." Spencer mumbled.

JJ winced at his comment. She was wandering how long it would take him to bring that up. "I'm sorry Spencer."

He shrugged. "I never thought I'd lose her twice."

JJ felt tears sting her eyes. "You won't." She said trying not to cry.

Spencer looked up at his friend. Her eyes had gotten red and glassy. "Yes I will. I suppose this time I'll be there and I'll know it's real." He replied dryly. He looked up to see Meghan walking out of the doors. He looked back at JJ who now had the odd tear roll down her face. He stood up and walked over to Meghan engulfing her in a hug.

"Can it just be us two?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"With Emily… when they turn it off."

Spencer nodded unable to find the right words. He kissed the top of her head. "You want to turn it off?"

Meghan looked up, her eyes full of tears and pain. "Yes, we have to let her go." She held onto Spencer tighter; burying her head in his chest.

"I know."

They were interrupted when they saw the doctor heading towards them. The whole team looked up to face the doctor. Slowly getting up they made their way to Spencer and Meghan making a protective semi circle around them.

"Have you made a decision yet?" The doctor asked.

Meghan turned to face the doctor, moving out of Spencer's protective hug. "If I turn it off, what will you do?"

"Once the machine is off, the heart monitor she is on will maybe flat line. We will give her CPR if it does and she may start breathing on her own. Conversely nothing will happen and she'll pass away."

Meghan took in a breath. "Will it hurt her?"

The doctor shook his head. "It will be a relatively painless death."

Meghan looked up at her dad. Then back to the doctor. She felt her mouth go dry. She licked her lips before speaking. "Turn it off."

XXX

With the team waiting outside of the doors; Meghan and Spencer slowly walked into Emily's room. The doctor said he would be there in a few minutes with a crash team; giving Spencer and Meghan a few minutes to say their last goodbyes.

They both stood beside her bed. Spencer squeezed Meghan's hand, silently encouraging her to say goodbye. She took a step forward. She leaned over and kissed Emily's forehead.

"Remember what I said before okay? But if you don't and you don't make it… I-I just want you to know that I am so sorry and I love you with all my heart." She wiped her eyes as silent tears started to fall. She walked back to Spencer. Giving him a reassuring hug. "We did it once before daddy, we'll get through this." She whispered. Spencer kissed her head. He let go of her and moved closer to Emily. He took her pale, limp hand.

"… When I first met you Emily I knew that I'd never love anyone else for as long as I live. I promised you the night that I told you I loved you, that I'd never love anyone the way I love you. You have given me things I never thought I'd have in my wildest dreams. You gave me a beautiful little girl, the chance to be one of the most important people in your life… I never got a chance to say goodbye last time. This time I do, I also get to tell you how much I love you. I love you Emily so much more than you could even comprehend. I promise I'll take good care of Meghan." He leaned over and kissed Emily softly on the lips. "I love you so much." He stood back upright. He squeezed Emily's hand one last time and then let go and walked over to Meghan. As soon as he reached her she started to sob into his chest. Spencer held her close and smoothed her hair. "We'll be okay. I promise." He kissed her head.

They watched intently as the doctor made his way over to Emily. Their line of sight was disturbed by some nurses who were carrying paddles.

The doctor instructed the nurses on what to do after the machine was turned off. He turned around and flashed Spencer and Meghan what looked like a hopeful smile. Then like that he switched the support machine off.

XXX

It all seemed to go in slow from there. The long beep as the machine flat lined. The doctor shouting orders at the nurses to charge the paddles. The buzzing noise they made and the sound of Emily crashing back on the bed after they took the paddles off. They waited…

Nothing…

Charge, buzz, crash…

Wait…

Nothing…

Charge, buzz, crash…

Wait…

Nothing…

Charge, buzz, crash…

Wait…

Nothing…

Charge, buzz, crash…

Wait…

Nothing…

Charge, buzz, crash…

Wait…

Nothing…

Charge, buzz, crash…

Wait…

Nothing…

Charge, buzz, crash…

Wait…

Nothing…

Charge, buzz, crash…

Wait…

Then they stopped. All the doctors wearing the same disappointed look. Meghan buried herself into Spencer's side.

"Time of death…"

Beep…

Everyone seemed to freeze…

**Please don't kill me. So are we happy Emily pulled out of the coma? Is it what you would of done? Is Emily completely out of the woods though? What will Meghan be like now? How will Spencer react? How will the team react? What's going to happen next? Please let me know your thoughts. See you all on Wednesday.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Hiya, I am so sorry for not updating. I was in the middle of prepping it for uploading when my sister kicked me off the computer so she could do something to fix her phone, which ended up taking nearly all night and so when I went to do it Thursday there had been a problem with bank transactions or something so my internet got cut off and came back on on Saturday, so I left it until today partially because I'd of updated the last chapter on Sunday and I like it a bit more spaced out than that and more-so because I just got really into the hunger games and I spent all day reading that and I am now a third through Catching Fire sorry I get distracted easily. So I think it's safe to say from the reviews I've read that you are all fairly pleased that she was alive and it very nearly went the other way. I had two versions one where she lived and one where she died and after watching the season finale again I was very depressed and decided that I wanted to make her live. So this is the penultimate chapter. I didn't think I'd ever get to this point when I was writing it but here I am. I am so humbled by all the support I've had for this and I have absolutely loved hearing about what you guys have had to say and I hope that continues for the last two chapters and if I could give every single one of you a hug I would but for obvious reasons I can't, which sucks. Anyway I'm sure you are all dying to know what happens next so I will let you continue on down the page to the story. **

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you are relieved with the outcome. I think you had the reaction I was looking for where you could hear the heart monitor. I hoe that by making it so tense it made the beep more effective if you know what I mean. I'm really glad you loved it. I think Meghan made the best choice I think it was really the only thing she could have done. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like the next one and thank you again for the review.**

**lolyncut – Thank you for the review. I feel kind of mean for making you wait for Sunday now if Wednesday seemed like a long wait I can't imagine how long waiting for Sunday has been. I can't agree more as much as I like drama I ultimately like a happy ending. Thank you for the review and sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid – Thank you for the review. Yeah I like miracles and I'm glad to know that I have support no matter what I decide to do in this. I think that that was probably one of the hardest decision anybody would have to make. I actually got the idea for it in my RS lesson where we were talking about euthanasia and life support, and I was like this would make a good story and when I sat down by the computer when I got home I couldn't stop writing. I hope the wait wasn't too long and thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Kendra – New Reviewer! Thank you for the review. Yeah Emily is breathing on her own. I hope that clears it up, thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Misery-loathes-Company – Thank you for the review. Awh no that must suck, 21 and ill. I hope that being ill didn't totally ruin your birthday and I'm glad that my update cheered you up as well. I'm glad to know I'd of had support for killing her as well. But being honest I think it would of ruined this story, so I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad you liked the chapter, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**H – Thank you for the review. Sorry for making you cry. I couldn't agree more, it would be nice to see a sense of normality restored to this family and I think they deserve it. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this next one and thank you again for the review.**

**cutie3pop3po – Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it. Yeah I think that would be awesome and a nice end for the story. I think after all the crap they have gone through that it would be nice to see them become a family again. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**SpemilyFan – Thank you for the review. Yeah I know but I had to add something to keep you all on the edge of your seats sorry. I'm glad you are looking forward to what comes next hopefully the wait hasn't been too long. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

** – Thank you for the review. I feel mean for making you cry when it had a semi happy ending. But I'm glad you liked it and that she's alive. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**leahloahla – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm glad I went with my gut because I have a lot of happy people to answer to instead of angry sad people haha. Thank you once again for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

The doctors all stared at the monitor dumbfounded. Doctor Lawson, the head doctor started to tell the nurses to put Emily onto an IV and other things. But keep the life support off. The beeping of the machine seemed to be getting louder and stronger. Finally Doctor Lawson turned around to face Spencer and Meghan; a triumphant look on his face. "She's going to be okay."

XXX

Spencer gaped at the doctor. "She's going to be okay?" He repeated.

"She's going to be okay. We're going to give her some softer medication, nothing too strong." He informed them.

"When will she wake up?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. I don't think it will be long now. I'll be back in an hour to see how Emily is doing." He said shaking Spencer's hand and giving Meghan a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Spencer thanked.

Doctor Lawson smiled. "My pleasure," With that he walked out of the room.

Meghan looked from Emily to Spencer and back again, unsure about what had just happened. She rested her eyes on Spencer. He smiled down at her; she could see the disbelief in his facial expression but also the tears of joy that were welling in his eyes. Spencer wrapped his arms around Meghan's waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top if her head. "She's going to be okay." He mumbled. It seemed those were the only words that any one could really say. Meghan certainly couldn't say anything she was too shocked, after being prepared for the worst the fact that Emily was alive and breathing on her own was miraculous.

He let go of her. "I'm going to let the team know what's going on. Do you want to come out with me or do you want to stay with Emily?" He asked.

Meghan looked at Emily. She still looked fast asleep. She returned her gaze to Spencer and shook her head. She took his hand in hers in case he wasn't sure that she wanted to tell the team as well. She wanted to see the look of joy on their faces as they were informed that their beloved Emily was alive and she'd be okay.

XXX

The whole team looked up as their saw the doctor waltz out of the door of Emily's room. No one caught enough of his expression to tell what had happened. They waited long minutes before Spencer slowly walked out with Meghan clutching his hand like a scared little girl. They both wore the same shocked expression; it didn't help any of the team decide whether it was good or bad news.

Hotch was the first to speak. "If you need any time…"

"She's going to be okay." Meghan said quietly. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"What?" Morgan asked, looking to Spencer for clarification.

"She's breathing on her own." Spencer smiled.

"Oh my gosh." Garcia exhaled a relieved sigh. She walked over and gave Meghan a huge hug and then gave Spencer one.

"Can we see her?" She asked.

"Not too many people in there at once." Spencer instructed.

The team nodded.

Garcia and JJ were first to go in there. Spencer and Meghan sat down with the rest of the team. Morgan handed Meghan a bottle of water. "You need something to drink." He said.

Meghan gratefully took the drink and had a sip. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel kind of weird; like it hasn't quite sunk in yet." Meghan replied. It was half true, Meghan had no idea how she was feeling.

"Just think it's all nearly over now." Morgan encouraged.

"I hope so." Meghan replied her gaze wandering. Morgan took this as the end of the conversation so he moved to go and talk with the others, leaving Meghan to her thoughts.

XXX

She wasn't sure when she feel asleep but she did. She awoke to Spencer shaking her shoulder lightly. She stared at him for a minute gathering her surroundings. Slowly, she sat up rubbing ferociously at her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you want Garcia to drive you home?" Spencer asked softly.

Meghan shook her head. "No I want to be here when she wakes up."

"You're exhausted Meghan."

"I don't care. I'm not going anywhere." She argued.

Spencer sighed in defeat. "Every one has been in to see her. They're all going home now and they'll be back a bit later. Are you sure you don't want to go with them?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." He shook his head at Garcia who was waiting patiently by the elevator. She gave him a small wave before going in. "Do you want to go in?" He asked.

Meghan stood up and started walking to the door. Spencer followed closely behind. Meghan turned suddenly by the door. "When will she wake up?"

"The doctor checked on her while you were sleeping. They think maybe two hours."

"How long ago did they check on her?"

"About an hour and fifteen minutes ago."

"So not long then?"

"No, not long."

They both walked into Emily's room. Silently they both took a seat either side of her. Both keeping their eyes on the hand they were holding occasionally they would look at each other only for a second then their eyes would drop back down. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Meghan wandered how she would react when Emily woke up. Would the anger come back or wouldn't it. Would Emily find it strange that she had some complete personality change or would she be glad? Would they ever be close and do things like shopping and other things girls did with their moms. Or would it be awkward, would Emily leave Meghan alone: After all Meghan wasn't exactly head of the welcoming committee when Emily walked back into their lives.

"What are you thinking Meg?" Spencer asked.

Meghan looked up to meet his gaze. "Just wandering what it will be like when she wakes up." Meghan replied nonchalantly.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know. I think maybe she should come back home with us though."

Spencer tried to hide his smile. "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean it is her house as well, and I would like the chance to get to know her a bit better." Meghan explained.

Spencer felt so much relief after hearing that. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Do you think she'll want to get to know me?" Meghan asked.

"I'm sure she'd love that." Spencer smiled.

Meghan smiled for what felt like the first time in ages "You think so?"  
>"Yes." Spencer said.<p>

XXX

Meghan was sitting alone in Emily's hospital room. Spencer had gone to get a drink for himself and Meghan. The doctors were wrong on their guess as to when Emily would wake up. Three extra hours had passed since their guess. Every time they came in they said it wouldn't be long; but Meghan was starting to wander if Emily would ever wake up.

Meghan took her hand away from Emily's. She put her elbows on the bed and rested her head in her hands. She was exhausted. She tried blinking away the sleep in her eyes to keep herself awake. Hopefully her dad came back with coffee, or 'Redbull' or something. Meghan took her head out of her hands and wiped her eyes "Oh my God." Meghan said in shock. Looking directly at her was Emily…

"Meghan." Emily said hoarsely.

Meghan's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Are you okay? Where's your dad?" Emily asked.

Meghan seemed to regain composure. She was flooded by a wave of relief. "You're okay!" She exclaimed. She hugged Emily tightly; tears of relief flowing down her face.

It was Emily's turn to be shocked by the complete change in her daughter's attitude. She hugged Meghan back; unsure of what to do to comfort Meghan.

"I'm so sorry." Meghan apologised.

Emily let Meghan go and Meghan pulled back. "For what?" Emily asked.

"For being so horrible to you, when you first came back. I don't hate you at all."

"That's okay. It's what I expected." Emily replied.

"Are you okay? Should I go get a doctor?" Meghan said.

"Where's your dad?" Emily asked again.

"He went to get a drink for us both. I'm going to go find a doctor I'll be back in a minute." Meghan promised standing up.

Emily didn't have chance to say anything as Meghan shot out of the room like it was on fire. She looked around the hospital room. Nothing much in it a few cards on the bedside cabinet next to her. She didn't have chance to observe it further as a doctor walked into the room followed by Spencer and Meghan.

"Hi Emily, my name is Doctor Lawson. How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Tired; my chest hurts a bit but other than that I feel okay." Emily answered.

"Okay, that's good. It sounds like you healed from the surgery while you were in the coma…"

"Wait? Coma?" Emily repeated.

"Yes, you were in a coma for nearly three weeks." Lawson said as if it was nothing unusual. "As I was saying your body should have had plenty of time to recover from surgery. It's usual to be feeling a bit sore for a while after. That will go away in time. I'm going to have a few tests done on you later to check everything is okay with you." Lawson explained. "I'll be back in about an hour or two."

"Thank you." Spencer said.

"Rest up." He said to Emily. He turned and nodded to Spencer and Meghan; then left.

Spencer and Meghan both took a seat by Emily's bed. She moved the bed so she was sitting up.

"Coma?" Emily asked again, once the doctor had left.

Meghan and Spencer both exchanged a look, wandering how much to tell Emily about her close brush with death.

"Yeah, after Doyle shot you. They got the bullet out but you weren't able to breathe on your own so they put you on life support." Spencer replied.

"There's something else." She stated, looking Spencer in the eyes.

"They told us you were unlikely to wake up. So they wanted my permission to turn it off." Meghan told her. "I waited two weeks to see if there was any change in your condition. Then they told me that it looked like you could breathe on your own but they weren't sure so I told them to turn it off and now you're awake."

"I'm sorry." Emily said.

"Why?" Meghan asked.

"That wasn't a fair thing for them to ask you." Emily replied.

Meghan shrugged. "You're okay now, that's all that matters."

Emily smiled. "How are you?" She asked Meghan.

"I'm fine." She replied. "I'm going to call aunt Pen and everyone to tell them you've woken up." Meghan said. She knew that her dad and Emily probably wanted some time to talk.

"I'll do that Meg." Spencer said.

"I don't mind. I think you guys probably want to talk anyway." She assured. Not giving Spencer a chance to argue she got up and walked out.

"I'm so sorry Spence." Emily apologised as soon as Meghan left. "I shouldn't have gone alone."

"You did the one thing I asked you not to do." Spencer replied.

"I know; I just I know what that man is like and I couldn't sit there doing nothing while watching Meghan… I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry."

"You saved Meghan's life, that's all that's important to me."

"You're not mad at me?" Emily asked.  
>"I was. But if the situation was reversed I'd of probably done the same thing." Spencer shrugged.<p>

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Her nightmares seem to be getting better, I don't know whether it's because she has been worrying about you. Physically most of her injuries should heal in time. She's strong and brave so hopefully she'll be fine in time." Spencer answered.

"She thinks well on her feet." Emily commented thinking about how she had semi profiled Emily when talking to Doyle.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure whether that's because she's grown up around profilers or she's just really perceptive. It's most likely a mix of the two." Spencer nodded.

"I've missed so much of her life." Emily said sadly. "When I was on the flight home, I knew she would have grown up but I sort of had this image that she would still be my little girl and still be dependent on her mom."

"Just because she's grown up doesn't mean she'll ever stop needing us, yeah you missed out on her life. But Meghan's only fifteen; she's still got a lot more life to live yet." Spencer assured Emily, remembering a conversation he'd had with JJ a few years prior.

"You're so good at this." Emily complimented.  
>"At what?" Spencer asked.<p>

"Being a parent," Emily replied simply.

"Well, I'm sort of looking forward to doing it with you now."

Emily smiled. "Me too,"

Spencer reached over and gently kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily said half through a yawn.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Spencer assured her.

"You promise?" Emily asked.

"I promise."

Emily closed her eyes and was out like a light the minute her eyes closed.

XXX

Meghan walked into the room to find both of her parents asleep. Part of her debated whether she should go back out of if she should stay.

"Hey" a raspy voice sounded.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep." Meghan apologised to Emily.

Emily smiled sadly then shook her head. "No I've been lightly sleeping for a while."

Meghan took a cautious step into the room. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine." Emily said. She shifted slightly on her bed so that there was a small space by her side. "Do you want to sit here?" She asked patting the space next to her.

Meghan moved over and sat on the space close to Emily. "I wanted to say thank you. You probably saved my life." Meghan said looking at Emily.

Emily smiled. "Any time: Besides I think you saved mine just as much."

"You were the one that got shot."

"Yeah but you managed to stall Doyle for long enough." Emily countered.

"I'm surprised he believed it." Meghan thought back to what she had said to him.

"You made it up?" Emily asked.

"Sort of, I don't really remember." Meghan lied hoping Emily would get the point and drop the subject.

Emily looked over at a sleeping Spencer. "I don't think he's mad at you for smoking anymore." She chuckled darkly.

Meghan looked over at her dad and giggled quietly. "Yeah, I can act like a right brat and probably not get into trouble for at least a year." Meghan smirked.

Emily laughed along side Meghan for a while.

"Emily?" Meghan asked, stopping abruptly from laughing.

"Yeah?"

"I know I've said it a lot already but I really am sorry for the way I treated you when you first came back but I really am glad that I get to have my mom back."

Emily thought she might cry hearing Meghan say that. "Meghan, I'm not angry at you for that. You behaved exactly how I imagine someone would have acted. I don't blame you nor do I love you any less for it. To be honest I'm glad that you are so much like your dad." Emily replied.

"No way would dad of acted the way I did." Meghan exclaimed.

"No he wouldn't of. But believe me I'd of been worse."

"I highly doubt that." Meghan said cynically.

Emily laughed. "Clearly my mother didn't tell you any stories of me from when I was your age."

"No, truthfully I didn't see her that much. She was away a lot of the time and when I did see her I could talk about you for a bit and then she'd change the subject." Meghan replied.

Emily shook her head and pursed her lips. "That sounds like her."

Meghan was quiet for a bit. "So what were you like when you were my age?" She asked.

"Trust me far worse than what you were like these past few weeks." Emily chuckled.

"Yeah, for example…" Meghan urged.

Emily thought for a moment. "When I was just turned 16, we had come home for a few weeks before going out to France and my mother decided that she wanted to throw a party to send us off or something like that, she always threw parties for the stupidest things…"

"Yeah I remember." Meghan interrupted. "Sorry." She apologised.

"That's okay. Anyway she decided to let me invite some of my friends to the party, thinking I'd invite her idea of who my friends were. So I decided to invite every single person in my school who I knew she'd hate. So the night of the party arrived and a bunch of around sixty high school kids turn up all of them drunk and high on god knows what, I let them all in the house and my mother in the end had to call security to get them out. It doesn't sound very bad but she freaked out at me. But it was probably the most fun party of hers I was ever at." Emily smiled at the memory.

"I couldn't even imagine doing that to dad." Meghan laughed quietly.

"I think it would probably kill him, all those people." Emily teased.

Meghan laughed out loud at that, she quickly quieted herself though, to let her dad sleep.

Emily unsuccessfully held back a yawn.

"Sorry, are you tired. I'll move now." Meghan said, quickly trying to move off the bed so Emily could sleep.

"It's okay, you can stay there. It was nice hugging with you without you squirming away from me." Emily said awkwardly.

Meghan smiled and moved back to where she was laying tucked into Emily's side. Emily smiled and bit back a few tears.

"I love you mom." Meghan whispered.

Emily sniffled and blinked back more tears; she never thought she'd hear Meghan say that. "I love you too sweetheart." Emily kissed the top of Meghan's scalp. "I love you too." She whispered.

Spencer awoke a few hours later. He almost fell off his chair when he saw Meghan snuggled into Emily's side. He smiled to himself maybe they were all back on track to becoming a family again.

**So any thoughts? Did we like Spencer and Emily's chat? What about Meghan and Emily? What could happen in the last chapter? Do you think their family is on the mend? Please leave me some of your thoughts and see you on Wednesday (the day of my last exam! Wohoo) Also Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subbed and favourited. **


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Wow, so this is it my last chapter! I'm really sad it's over now. This epilogue has been a labour of love in some respects because I couldn't really find an ending which fitted the story. Also today was the day of my last exam and I must posting this has kept me sane throughout the whole exam period and I think it's fitting that it ends the same day as my exams. **

** I would like to thank everybody who has taken the time to read this story, to everyone that favourited and subscribed it is awesome seeing on my Email the people who have put me and my story on alert or who added it to favourites. I would also like to say a massive thank you to all those who reviewed, your input and opinions have been so valued and greatly received. I want you to know that I don't even think of you as reviewers any more I'd like to think of each of you as my friends. I honestly didn't think that this story would get 1 review so when I see that I'm over 100 I nearly cry. Also I would like to thank criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak for helping me with some parts of the story, I don't think I'd of had the confidence to post it otherwise. It seems ages ago when I was in my RS class talking about euthanasia and points of view on it where this idea slapped me in the face, and after countless drafts and editing to make Meghan seem as real and relatable as possible I can't believe it has all come to an end. I really hope that you enjoy this final part and it has been a pleasure sharing my story with you and you lot are all the best readers ever :)**

**SpemilyFan – Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and that you got fuzzies from it. I really hope you like this last chapter, thank you once again for reviewing.**

**Dalia – New Reviewer! Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad that you liked the story and I really hope that you like the last chapter and that it fits the rest of the story.**

**KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. It's the best thing ever to hear that you think Meghan is like both her parents because it was so hard to write it so she would be relatable, like her mum and dad but her own character. If that makes sense, so hearing that you think she is like the two of them is like a massive achievement. I'm also glad that you liked that Emily and Meghan are now speaking to each other and are starting to connect. I really couldn't leave it where they hated each other. I think that would have been mean. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

**leahloahla – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this last one.**

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak**** – ****Thank you for the review. Yeah it was a lot less heavy than the other chapters. I'm glad you liked the little moments I put in with everyone. I'm glad you liked Meghan and Emily's it nice to write them being civil to each other haha. Yeah I'd like to think everything would be okay and that now Doyle's out of the way they can finally move on to becoming a family. Writing Emily's memory from the past thing was actually really difficult because she's like an established character but you don't know a lot about her if that makes sense. But I would say that she was probably worse than Meghan because I think she had more to rebel against. I'm glad that it makes them more alike in your mind because it is the same in mine as well. I do feel bittersweet about the fact it's the last chapter, glad that it's coming to an end but sad as well. Thank you for your help with the torture bits and thank you for reviewing and I really hope you like the final chapter. **

Emily padded quietly into the dark living room. She almost walked past Meghan, but she saw the soft glow of the laptop. She bit her lip unsure whether to get Spencer or not. She glanced back at their bedroom: the door left slightly ajar. Spencer had just come back from a case in Okalahoma and was exhausted when he got back so she decided against going to get him. Instead, she moved forward and cleared her throat letting her presence be known to Meghan.

"Oh my God, Emily you gave me a heart attack." Meghan quietly exclaimed placing a hand on her chest.

"Sorry." Emily apologised moving onto the sofa, sitting next to Meghan. She folded her legs under her. "Can't sleep?" She asked gently.

Meghan closed the laptop and put it on the coffee table. She stared at her hands for a while: twiddling her thumbs. In the end she decided on just shaking her head.

Emily's heart ached for Meghan. It was killing her to see Meghan suffer because of what Doyle put her through… because of what she put her through. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Meghan looked up at Emily. "Not really," she replied in almost a whisper.

Emily looked around the dark living room: trying to think of something to say. She looked at Meghan; she looked like she was on the verge of crying at any given moment. She gave another glance at hers and Spencer's room; usually it was him who dealt with this.

A year on and Meghan was still plagued with nightmares. Despite, her and Meghan's growing relationship. Meghan nearly always turned to Spencer when she needed comforting. Emily understood this perfectly, Spencer and Meghan had a bond that she would never have with her daughter. Spencer had always been there for Meghan, he was the one she had always counted and depended on. He had watched Meghan grow up and in turn grew up a great deal himself. At first Emily got upset about this, until JJ sat her down and told her to get a grip, Meghan was only 15, yes Emily had missed out on most of Meghan's childhood life but Meghan still wasn't done growing up. She had a lot of life to live yet, a lot of mistakes to make and a lot of times where she'd need her mother, and Emily vowed she would be there for her.

Emily now lived permanently with Meghan and Spencer. She had been living there permanently for about four and a half months. Emily didn't want to move in with them straight away, she wanted to build bridges with Meghan first, which for Emily felt like one of the smartest things she had done in a long time.

Spencer and Emily had regular Saturday date nights, which often led to Emily staying over Saturday night and her going home on Sunday evening. Fairly soon they were engaged and shortly after that they were married. Not without asking Meghan every other day if she was okay with it. If Meghan was being honest, she was thrilled it felt like after so long her life was slowly coming together.

"Do you want some tea?" Emily asked.

"Sure," Meghan said weakly.

Emily got up and headed to the kitchen; she put water in the kettle and turned it on. She reached into the cupboard pulling out two mugs. She grabbed two teabags and dropped them into the mugs. She looked over at where Meghan was sat: still staring deeply into space. The sound of the kettle finishing to boil brought Emily back to reality. She fixed her and Meghan's tea and walked back to the living room; handing Meghan her tea as she sat down.

"Thank you." Meghan said over her mug.

"No problem, so what were you doing out here?" Emily asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to finish some coursework for school." Meghan replied simply.

"It's almost four in the morning."

Meghan took a sip of her tea. "I didn't know what else to do,"

"Was it the nightmares?" Emily asked carefully.

Meghan nodded. She put her mug on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's like I can still feel him on me… I can still hear that buzzing noise. I-I can still hear him laughing…" she trailed off; a haunted look took residence in her eyes.

Emily could only emphasise with Meghan too well. "Have you spoken to your therapist about it?"

"Yeah, and she says it's all perfectly normal." Meghan recited.

"Meg, have you started taking the sleeping pills again?"

Meghan shook her head. "I'm not living my life on those things, I stopped taking them because I thought the nightmares had stopped and they hadn't. How am I supposed to know if the nightmares have stopped for good or not when I'm on those things?"

"You know you need to get some sleep." Emily countered.

"I know." Meghan sighed. "Did dad get home; I think I heard him come in earlier."

"Yeah, he got in just after one." Emily replied, going along with the rapid change of subject.

Meghan smiled. "I've really missed him." It was true she had really missed her dad while he was away this time. It was also still strange to be in the house alone with Emily. Even though it had been a year and a half since Emily had come back into their lives, they still sometimes danced around each other.

"I could tell." Emily agreed. Meghan raised an eyebrow. "Just because I quit the BAU, doesn't mean I stopped being a profiler." Emily explained.

Meghan chuckled slightly. "I know, you do remind me quite frequently." She was quiet for a while waiting for Emily to say something, when she didn't Meghan took the initiative to ask the question she had wanted to know the answer to for ages now. "Emily, why did you quit the BAU?"

Emily thought for a moment. "When I came back, all I wanted to do was get back in the BAU. I think I thought it would mean I was getting my old life back and everything would be like it was before. But after what happened with Doyle, it put everything into some kind of perspective and I realised that I actually wanted to spend time with you, to reconnect and to get to know you again." Emily explained.

"I'm glad you did." Meghan said quietly. "I mean it's not because I'm not in the house alone anymore, but I'm glad I've gotten to know you better." Over the past year Emily and Meghan had gotten much closer. They often did something together over the weekend, whether it was shopping or watching a movie at home. Meghan loved the stories Emily would tell her about when she was younger and travelling the world or stories about when she and her dad had worked in the BAU together. It was nice hearing the other half of those stories.

Emily couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face, "I'm glad I've gotten to know you as well."

Meghan's smile rivalled Emily's. Her face soon dropped back into her dazed state. "He killed you and dad." Meghan said her eyes misting over.

Emily moved closer to her daughter. "What happened?"

I-I was back in that basement and it was dark but I could hear him laugh and I… I could feel him on me." Meghan shivered at the memories of her dream. "I knew he had a knife and he was dragging it along my skin… Then it could feel him put the gun next to my head." By this point tears were freely flowing down Meghan's face and threatening to fall down Emily's, Meghan took a shaky breath before she continued. "Then he turned around and you and dad were there, he just laughed… even after he shot you both… H-he just laughed." Meghan buried her head into Emily's chest as she cried. Emily gently hushed her; smoothing her hair and holding her as close as possible.

After what seemed like heart achingly long hours Meghan's tears finally subsided. She sat up and wiped her eyes. Much to Emily's disliking she let go of Meghan.  
>"Sorry." Meghan mumbled.<p>

"What for?" Emily asked.

"Crying like that." Meghan simply replied.

"Sweetie, you don't have to apologise for crying. With what you went through it's miraculous that you're not crying every day." Emily soothed.

Meghan pulled Henry's jacket closer around her; Spencer couldn't get his head around why Meghan liked to wear Henry's jacket so much, which lead to a weird family debate about women having a fixation with wearing their boyfriend's clothes. When Emily argued that it was because it smelt like them, Spencer raised the point that he didn't go around wearing Emily's clothes. After some strange glances were exchanged around the table, everyone burst out laughing. It was moments like that, that made Meghan feel like she had a normal family. "… I think I should phone Susie, I could probably do with going back to those therapy sessions again." Meghan said, thinking back to all those therapy sessions with her therapist Susie. Meghan honestly liked Susie but she didn't like talking so freely about her feelings to a stranger.

"I think that's a good idea." Emily agreed.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Meghan asked eager to change the subject.

"Sure." Emily said, sensing her daughters' desperation for the subject to change.

A silence overtook the room as both Emily and Meghan tried to think of something to say to the other. Meghan fiddled with the zip of Henry's jacket and Emily just twiddled her thumbs, keeping a careful eye on Meghan as she still had a vacant look about her.

"Emily?" Meghan asked,

"Mmm,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes anything." Emily replied.

"It's not that I'm not happy that you came back or anything and I love being able to spend time with you and all but why…?" Meghan trailed off.

"Why did I come back?" Emily asked finishing Meghan's sentence.

"When you knew Doyle was still out there," Meghan added.

"About a week or so before I came back, I started to feel like I was being watched. It was a feeling I used to get all the time after I first left but slowly it started to go away." Emily explained. "When I left, I made JJ a promise that if he ever found me again I'd come back home. Truthfully I wasn't going to keep that promise, if he found me while I was in Paris I planned to move city and hopefully someone would notice him flying around before he killed me. I guess especially after my first year being away I sort of gave up hope of ever seeing you again." Emily shook her head as if to shake away the memories of a time where she'd been so lonely and her heart physically ached because she wasn't near her family.

"So what changed?" Meghan pressed.

Emily returned her glance to her daughter. "I was ready to move cities, when I found a letter off JJ. I'm sure I read every single one of her letters when they arrived but this one had never been read. She wrote in it how she was worried about you and Spencer; I think it must have been while you were giving him a hard time or something. Anyway she didn't tell me exactly what was going on but there was enough in there for me to know that it was probably worse than what she was making it out to be. I thought back to the promise I made to JJ about coming back and then I thought about you and Spence, I knew it was your birthday soon and the next thing I knew I called JJ. Honestly I assumed she was going to tell me to relocate and set something up for me, but I argued against it and eventually she gave up and organised for me to come home."

"You still haven't answered me properly."

Emily chuckled slightly. "What I told your dad was true, moving back to DC… coming back home to you and Spencer was a risky thing for me to do. I didn't think Doyle would have thought me to be that ballsy. I thought it would have taken us less time to find him that it would of for him to find me. I never anticipated him coming straight here." Emily bit her lip and tired to blink back a few tears. Meghan shifted on the sofa to give Emily a hug. "I promise if I thought for a second that he would have taken you, I never would have come back. It was naïve of me and I'm so sorry." Emily apologised to Meghan; kissing the top of her head.

"I'm just happy to have you home." Meghan replied.

"Even a year ago?" Emily teased.

Meghan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Even a year ago… I don't think I was ever angry at you or what you did, I was just… I don't know what I was feeling but I never really hated you. I just didn't know how to be in the same room as you." Meghan explained.

"I know it must have been a bit of a shock." Emily smiled.  
>"Yeah just a bit," Meghan agreed, her smile matching Emily's.<p>

They let the silence descend for a few moments. "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't say this much, but I really do love you mom."

Emily kissed the top of Meghan's scalp. "I love you too sweetheart." She could feel her eyes glass over, just as they always did when Meghan called her mom.

Spencer woke up to an empty bed. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly 5 o'clock. He could hear muffled voices from outside his room. He listened for a while hoping to pick out what they were talking about. After a while he heard the kettle boil, he assumed that Meghan had had another nightmare. He would have been absolutely positive about that if Meghan was in his and Emily's room but she wasn't she was in the lounge talking to Emily. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he got out of bed to investigate what was going on.

Spencer stood silently in the doorway watching Emily and Meghan's interactions. He could feel himself getting choked up when Meghan said she loved Emily. It was a rare thing for Meghan to say to Emily; and it was even rarer to hear her call Emily mom. To Emily's credit she never got jealous when Meghan would favour Spencer. She accepted that Spencer got those fourteen years but she knew that Meghan had a lot more years to live and that with each passing day their relationship was getting stronger and stronger.

Spencer marvelled how seemingly severed family ties were becoming strong bonds.

**The End**

**So there we have it. Did you like the ending? Are there some still unanswered questions? Would you be interested in a sequel? What were your thoughts on the whole story? Thank you for reading you've all been great. See you soon Rhianx**


	21. Note

**AN – **

**Hi all, so the award for worlds worst sequel writer goes to me. But, I'm sure *****hopefully***** you guys will be glad to know that I have just finished the sequel to Family Ties and will be posting it NOW! It's called Becoming Undone, as I don't want to give too much away I won't tell you what it's about haha but what I will say is I've kept the rating a T but I think it is a lot darker than Family Ties, so yeah I hope you guys like it as much as Family Ties and I'm sorry for taking so long with this one, but in true writers fashion I wrote half of it, read it back and then started again. So Becoming Undone, the sequel is up now, happy reading :) Rhian x**


End file.
